Wizardess Heart Let's start with a new beginning
by BoldDragonLord
Summary: This story will go with Klaus route, but i will add some Elias route stuff. When Scarlet got accepted into Academy she didn't know what she was in for when war broke out among the old inhabitants of earth.
1. My first start

**Hello everyone it is my first fanfiction and i am really bad at story making, but i steel wanted to write at least one story.**

 _(somewhere in Reitz)_

Scarlett is at her home taking care of animals, what villagers bring for her to take care of. After finishing her job she takes care of last patient, somehow she finished earlier than before, a lot earlier than before.

When she finished her work someone knocked at the door.

" I will open it" Scarlet's dad shouted from living room.

"whose there"? scarlet asked going to the door

When something almost run in to her exclaimed " I am the Godonelune Royal Magic Academy Acceptance letter"

"And whose accepted" i exclaimed thinking this is some kind of joke.

"Scarlet Raven" Acceptance letter calmly said.

"M-Me, okay is this some kind of joke, if it is it's not funny anymore"!

"I am Godonelune Royal Academy Acceptance letter" Acceptance letter repeated.

"So you mean i was Accepted"? I asked shocked.

"Yes" Acceptance letter said clearly annoyed.

"And when i need to get ready"?

"Now".

"Wait you mean i must start to pack up right this moment"?

"yes".

Scarlet turned to her parents little bit confused not knowing when her mother got here. She run up to her parents and in happy voice said " I can't believe it i was accepted" than she hugged her parents they both smiling.

Then her mother said " Start packing up" happily smiling.

"Okay" I run up my stares to my room.

 **After some time finished to pack**

"Okay i'm done!"

"I thought you will never finish to pack up".

"What should i do know"?

"Take only one bag most important one and for other ones i will use magic to teleport them to Godonelune Royal Academy"

"okay can you stop telling Academy's full name".

"Better choose faster the bag".

"Okay this one"

I took one of my bags while letter was casting a spell to teleport my bags.

"Okay i'm ready to go goodbye mum and dad i will miss you"

When i was born i was born with a second personality that personality was cruel like nothing else that's why i always use blank expression for people who i just meet, my evil side loves to destroy people lives, if thinks are boring she goes to sleep and doesn't wake up for a long time. When she sleeps it's only time when it's safe. So this time i put blank expression as well.

"Whats the matter now you look like you have no care i the world" confused letter exclaimed.

"no it's nothing " i said without feelings.

"If you say so" sounding like is little bit scared.

"After some boring minutes falls asleep.

 **I wish you loved to read it as much as i loved to write it.**

 **If you think i need an improvement on this chapter don't be scared to write it down in reviews.**


	2. The strange dream

**Hello i'm back i know i know i haven't posted for a whole year i'm sorry only think that i can say is that i was too lazy to post any chapters. Yep for a whole year i was too lazy. But anyways Chapter 2 is going to little bit change from my last way of have i wanted to make the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The strange dream

 **Scarlet P.O.V**

I woke up in middle of grass clearing while laying on grass i was turning my head to left then to the right and it was then that i saw my second personality laying there she was dressed all black the clothes almost seemed like assassin clothes or she just loves to dress up all black.

"Look who i see little Scarlet" i see her eyes open while she says does words "your awake" "of course i'm awake you think your magic is going to keep in sleep forever"? "my magic? what are you talking about"? "i'm saying the moment your magic stabilizes your magic attacks me so to keep safe i go into deep slumber and when your magic doesn't attack i'm taking that time to find a way how to make your body mine".

"Did you create this place"?

" **No it was you** ".

"Don't lie i can't create something like this".

" **Listen here little Scarlet this place is your illusion of future this place will show you what will happen in near future, and it's possible for you to use so much magic is because i'm trying to keep you alive right know** ".

"Keep me alive"?

" **Yes you are using so much magic right know that i am worried if you are dead and this is our last conversation or my attempt of mixing my magic with yours is working** ".

"Look i'm sorry but can we be friends for this moment"?

" **Friends? What's that** "?

"It is a state between people when they trust each other with their lives".

" **And you expect me trust you with my life** "?

"No i don't, but we could not argue and try to be nice to each other that's what i expect, okay i'm going to start". I say with a big smile on my face. "My name's Scarlet Raven and yours"?

" **Ahhhhhh, okay i don't have a name, but people in the past would call me Deadly Moonlight and before you ask why they would call me like that i have no idea myself but i liked it so i kept it** ".

"can i shorten it"?

" **go for it** ".

"okay i'm gonna call you, oh a unicorn"!

" **A unicorn that's a strange name** "?

"No not your name look over there there's a unicorn".

" **oh your right that's a unicorn. So what are you gonna call me** "?

I smiled and said "Moonlight, even if you dress like an assassin, moonlight is a beautiful name and i'm not gonna count in your eyes that looks straight out of demon".

She laughed i guess even she can laugh i turned my head back to the unicorn and it looked like the world faltered.

"What happened"?!

" **It's an effect of my magic mixing with yours** ".

"oh".

then i heard someone calling my name "Scarlet..."

"huh"

"Scarlet... Scarlet...".

And everything went bloody red

I screamed than i awoke to seeing acceptance letter calling my name.

"Wake up already we are in Godonelune".

"We are"? I sleepily said.

"Yes see train stopped". And than letter practically drugged me out of train.

 **The End**

 **Okay i know it's not enough to pay for not writing for a year but i want next chapter to be in the next chapter. Thanks to Fonix girl for reviewing thank you again.**


	3. Seeing Scales of Judgment

**Hello, i am going to upload another chapter even if i didn't get any new reviews, followers, favorites but enjoy anyways.**

Chapter 3: Seeing the scale of judgment

Scarlet P.O.V

I stepped out of of train and all the memories of the dream already disappeared. I looked around the train station it looked amazing, in that moment i knew i will have the best moments in the world in this place.

"Flying paper"?

I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm here".

I turned around and saw him flying behind me

"Ops i guess i forgot to look behind me, sorry".

He passed me and flew somewhere so i followed.(follow me as well)

"Where are you going"?

I guess he didn't hear me because he didn't turn and acknowledged me.

"We're here".

I walked all the way staring at the ground so when i raised my head...

"Am i in heaven"?

Remember when i said that train station is amazing? I take my words back this is amazing!

"No your in Godonelune Royal Magic Academy".

I almost chocked on my happiness when he said that

"That's not possible it's too beautiful to be a school".

"It's not just any school it's Godonelune Royal Magic Academy".

"Okay, okay this place just looks perfect for this school are you happy know"?

"Yes, know i am going to live you".

"Live me"?

"Yes, i am going to give you a map so you wouldn't get lost".

Before i could master another complain he disappeared and down flew a small paper and a map.

"Well i guess i am left just with you".

" **What are you not happy"?**

"No, no i'm just little bit tired of all the excitement that's all".

" **Are you sure about that? Your mind says that you could go for days without sleep".**

"Just forget what i said".

" **Okay".**

I looked better at the map...

"There are no name's on the map".

" **There are at least sizes of the building** ".

"It doesn't help".

 **2 years later.**

Just kidding somewhere two hours only passed and we found out that if you go into a room after five minutes names of the room show up on the map.

We were walking in a hall right know just went out of the class room.

" _Scarlet_..."

"Did you hear that"?

" **Someone calling your name** "?

"Yes".

" _Scarlet..._ "

"It was louder just know".

" **Follow the sound or your name being called** ".

" _Scarlet..._ "

"I think the sound is going out of this room".

I opened the door it was big and a beautiful door, in side the room there were tainted windows and walls are painted white, there are quite a lot of chairs and at the end of the room stood beautiful scales.

" _Scarlet..._ "

"It's coming from those scales, they are so beautiful".

I reached my hand out, when i felt someone grab it and pull it back.

 **The End**

 **I'm pretty sure you know who grabbed her hand right? But i stopped there not for cliff hanger you will see what i though to do in the next chapter. Goodbye.**


	4. Meeting Prefect Klaus

**Hello you may wonder why in the last chapter Scales of Judgment we're calling Scarlet, well only thing that i can tell you readers is that you are going to have to read to find out, anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Meeting Prefect Klaus

Klaus P.O.V

I woke up much earlier than before meaning i have 5 minutes to spear, but in case i am going to show up much earlier so new student wouldn't go off on it's own, as usually i had a shower brushed my teeth and had a breakfast.

I checked my watch and it showed that i have left 10 minutes before i have to go to meet the new student. I decided that i will just gonna go into a shop and resupply my supplies of sweets. I went to meet the new student when i was 10 minutes away from the station.

"Hey how are you doin"?

"Better without you". Klaus said it without any emotions.

"Oh no you broke my feelings". Luca pretended that his feelings were hurt.

"What do you want"?

"Oh i just heard of really good sweet shop and i didn't want to go alone and it's when i saw you, i just wanted to ask you if you want to check it out"? Luca gives Klaus a toothy grin.

I check my watch and see that i have no more than 5 minutes left.

"How far is it"?

"It's 20 minutes away from it".

"20 minutes do you think i have so much time"?

"We always can use teleportation spells".

"..."

"..."

"What are we waiting for"?

"When you are going to use the teleportation magic of course".

Luca starts chanting the spell.

"Discede".

Then i started chanting.

"Discede".

I ended up beside Luca who was staring up at a shop.

"It doesn't look like a sweet shop".

"That's why it's the best". He smiled toothy grin again.

"Let's better end it know".

I walked inside it was 10x more beautiful than from outside i walked to the counter and asked for ice cream than i realized that Luca is nowhere to be seen. I looked around and saw him nowhere.

"I just turn around just for couple minutes and his gone already".

"Whose gone"

I almost screamed if it wasn't for my pride. I turn around and it's Luca.

"No one".

I return to my order after i finish my ice cream i see i am late more than 10 minutes

"Shit, i'm late".

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Your leaving already"?

"Yes i got tired of you".

I opened the door and ignored Lucas protests i draw out my wand and started to chant.

"Discede".

I teleported inside a station where i was supposed to meat the new student i started to try to feel if here was any other magic user but no trace of any magic except mine. I cast a spell to star tracking the student it seemed the student went straight to school. I started moving towards the school. After 10 minutes i reached the school grounds it was when signal of the students magic disappeared completely it already started weakening the closer i got to the school.

"What's wrong why can't i feel her anymore"?

I just started moving towards the main building as it was the last place where i felt her magic. I walked around the school every time when i heard a girls voice i moved to that place only to find that room empty. Looking for her like that went more than 2 hours at last i heard her loud and clear she seemed to talk to someone, but there was no one. She asked to someone did you hear something personally i didn't hear any one except her.

"Some one again called my name".

Someone called her name? I didn't hear anything it can't be Headmaster Randolph took in a psychopath? I followed her to see were she goes.

Remember when i said where she goes i meant to say were she run she got from one side of the school to other just less than in 2 minutes it's almost like she champion of marathon. Any ways she ended up in the hall of Judgment.

"The voice here is much louder".

The voice?She started getting closer the scales of Judgment.

"It's so beautiful".

I was just couple steps away from her when she started reaching towards the scale of Judgment. In that second time stopped when i realized that i can't feel her at all as if she isn't even there but i still went and grabbed her hand and pressed her body against mine and i said

"Don't touch that Bunnyhead".

I could see clear confusion on her face.

"W-wait bunnyhead"?

"Yes your hairstyle makes you look like a bunny".

She didn't look hurt but more like she would care less what people talk about her.

"Are you Scarlet Raven"?

"Yes that's me". She give me a small smile. It made me calm down.

"I'm Prefect Klaus I was supposed to meet you at the Station But you didn't show up even if i was just 10 minutes late".

"Oh was i supposed to meet you at the station"? She looked confused.

"Didn't your Acceptance Letter tell you to wait at the station"?

"No it didn't".

"i was supposed to show you around but as you can see it's late so i will take you to girls dormitory follow me".

I took her to girls dormitory. She said thank you and i left. For closer look she didn't seem insane she seemed normal just like any other girl that isn't spoiled rotten. I went to Headmaster Randolph we talked and at the end of the conversation he said to bring her tomorrow i said yes and i went to boys dormitory.

 **THE END**

 **Every time when people write Klaus route i want to know what he did while the OC had a little adventure of her own you would think why would Klaus go for sweet shop well as some people may now Klaus has a sweet tooth and we all know he is a workaholic so i thought only think that will make him late is ice cream some sweets so i made Luca go into the picture as he is the problem maker. Thank you all for reading goodbye.**


	5. Buddy system and lot more supprises

**Hello i'm back, in last chapter you might wonder why there wasn't arguing and all that, it is because i want my OC to have a nice first meeting and Klaus was supposed to be too busy studying girl that seems to be insane, but overall i just don't want their first impression to be that of an animals you** **know when animals meet each other first time they just need to start a fight. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Buddy system and more suprises

After saying goodbye to Prefect Klaus i went inside my dorm, it was a good luck that i wasn't late and dorm mother wasn't angry with me. She told me my room number and i said thank you interesting to know was it a good idea to go the first direction that i saw?

Nah it says the room is 302 so it's on second or third floor.

 **"Let me guess your not sure were to go"?**

"No i know perfectly were to go".

 **"I could have helped you, but as you say your fine without me".**

"Wait, i need help"!

 **"Okay as you say. Go up to third floor know go straight until you see number that is your room".**

"Thank you".

I walked for at least 5 minutes until i saw a door to be my room. i won't lye i was super nervous i thought that my heart will jump right out of my chest.

 **"Come on have long are you going to stand there"?**

"Can't you see i'm super worried"?

 **"You can be super worried when you see what kind of roommate you have".**

"You know what your right".

I knocked on the door twice, no response. I knocked again but this time much louder than before i waited than someone with cheerful tone shouted.

"Come in"!

 **"Open the door slowly".**

"Why"?

 **"I know super cheerful people and i have a really bad past with super cheerful people".**

I opened the door slowly. i saw something orange fly past me before i realized my other half screamed to get read of that orange super cheerful human. It almost made me laugh that she is scared of cheerful people.

"oh goddamn i missed. I'm Amelia Nile, nice to meet you".

"I'm Scarlet Raven, what did you mean bye you missed"?

"You know when best friends jump on each other and have a hug"?

"Well i wouldn't know".

 **"Ahhhhh she wanted to do hugs get read of her please before she destroys the world".**

I ignored her... For couple of reasons.

"Don't you have any friends"?

"No no i do have friends at home but we rarely when hung out as i was the only wizardess with my parents in town so i had a lot of work".

"It must have been quite fun to feel important"?

"It wasn't much of feeling important i could only heal only animals so i wasn't much of a help in the village". I smiled a sad smile.

"Don't worry here you are going to learn how to use your magic properly".

"I guess your right".

"So how many students have you met"?

"Well i only met with Prefect Klaus and you".

"Ohhhhhhhhhh".

"What's wrong"? I worriedly looked at Amelia

"You met the Emperor"?

"Emperor"?

"Yes, in school we call Prefect Klaus the Emperor".

"Why"?

"Because he is so strict and he has failed so many students over the years".

"He looked nice to me we had a nice conversation as well".

 **"Yes just because you always turned to me to help you to keep the conversation going".**

"OH MY G- you know you are the first student that actually got to have an actual normal conversation?"

"Ummm... No."

"You might be just the one to actually melt Emperors frozen hurt."

 **"What is she talking about? Maybe she just reads too much novels."**

"Ummm."

"Oh look at the time okay you can put your stuff in that cupboard and this is going to be your bed."

"Thanks."

She grinned and went to her bed i thought that i am going to put my stuff in place tomorrow so i changed in my night gown (how do you write it properly?) i lay on my bed and turned my light off. And went to sleep.

 **Next Morning**.

Wake up... WAKE UP.

I heard someone shouting my name wit ha jolt i woke up and next second i felt my head connect with someone else. I grabbed my forehead trying to keep my voice down when pain subsided i looked around and saw Amelia on the floor doing the same as me seconds ago.

 **"Ahahaha that was so funny"!**

Grrr.

"Amelia are you okay?"

"Don't worry could have been worst."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes anyways you should get up you don't want to be late for school right?"

When realization hit me i jumped out of my bed and i run towards my uniform when i got to my jacked Amelia was staring at me as if i was a ghost.

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you know you got ready in less than 5 minutes?"

"Ahhh did i?"

"OH MY GOD you are so cool how did you do that i don't remember seeing you combing your hair?"

"Ahhhhhh."

"Never mind i need to get ready my self."

Amelia went to get ready while i went to brush my teeth.

After half an hour later we went down stairs to have breakfast.

"Look at the kitchen it's so big".

"Oh you like to cook"?

"Yes i always cooked at my home village".

"Well you are aloud to use kitchen when it's unused or used but remember the rule is you mast share ingredients with other students if they ask you politely."

After we had breakfast we went out to get to our classes.

"Is that Emperor Klaus"?

I could hear people whisper. Then Amelia shook me on my shoulder and said look at the gate i turned my eyes towards the gate and i saw Prefect Klaus he seemed to be looking for someone. Then our eyes connected there was a strange feeling in my gut but i couldn't put my finger on it, then i saw him moving in to my direction. He stopped right in front of me.

"Follow me."

I just stared at him as if he is crazy. It seemed he realized that and asked me.

"What didn't you understand?"

"Why do i need to follow you?"

"When we are going to reach our destination than you are going to find out."

"Can't you just tell me know?"

There was silence for a while.

"If you are not going to follow me i am going to make you".

"Okay okay i'm going to follow you just don't hurt me".

 **"What does he think he is, making me do what he wants".**

I looked back at Amelia and waved goodbye and smiled to reassure her that i'm going to be just fine. We walked for almost 10 minutes until we reached a wooden door Prefect Klaus took of his cloak and knocked on the door. I heard loud and clear voice.

"Come in."

Prefect Klaus opened the door.

I met face in face the legendary mage Randolph i almost screamed in pure excitement but i only smiled and asked if he was really the legendary Mage Randolph. Headmaster Randolph smiled and said "The one and only."

"I can't believe i met you in person i heard about you so many times". I smiled a really big smile.

I glanced at Klaus he didn't look happy i could swear that i saw he glance at me that second. I turned back to Headmaster Randolph and said "Thank you for enrolling me into this academy."

"Hahaha, i called you hear for a reason to teach you about the buddy system."

"A buddy system?"

"Yes do you see the school emblem? It chooses buddies or easier to say partners the moment you become buddies with someone your fate is tied together and your grades as well if one is having poor grades so does the other."

"So if i fail my grades so does my buddy?"

"yes."

"Then i'll try my hardest to keep up."

"And one more think i'm going to give you one question you don't have to answer just know."

"Okay."

"What is magic to you?"

The question cached me of guard but i still though about it.

"What is magic to me?"

"Well... sorry but i can't think of anything right know."

"Don't worry you can answer me at Judgment time."

"Okay."

We said our goodbyes and Prefect Klaus led me out of Headmasters office.

"I am going to take to your classroom."

I nodded and followed him after 2 minutes my emblem started to light up in white light i looked at Prefect Klaus and saw that he stopped as well and he's emblem shining. He looked confused after couple of seconds it seemed that realization hit him and his eyes widened but i still couldn't understand what's going on after another 10 seconds the light from emblems connected and exploded creating rain of light.

I looked at Klaus in confusion he seemed to realize that i still don't know what's going on and proceeded to explain.

"We are Buddies know... explanation good enough?"

 **"Is he serious i am know stuck with him?"**

"I want to see you after class i will be in Prefects Office."

"Ummm, okay."

The rest of the way we walked in silence only time when he actually said something was when he showed me my class. I said thank you (It seems i'm saying thank you often) and went inside my from know on class. I saw a boy his hair was blue with an eye patch there sat a wolf at his feet. I realized that no one is talking to him i took that he is loner type i anyways come to his table and said hi.

"Hi."

"Hello."

He didn't even look at me. I tried different approach.

"Is this your wolf?" I went on one knee and petted the wolf

"Hi little guy."

" _Hello."_

The boy turned towards me with shocked expression and said.

 _"(grrr-woof-woof-grrr-woof) Don't mind Yukiya people say he is cursed that's why they stay away from him so it's kind of shocking for him hearing people speak to him."_

"Oh is that so."

I turned back to him his expression went back to not caring one.

"Yukiya right?"

I smiled at him. He just nodded.

"How do you know my name?"

"What's your name little guy?"

 _"Just call me wolf."_

"Well wolf told me."

"He did?"

It seemed that he got the interest yes.

"Well you see i can communicate with animals."

That moment i felt a tap on my shoulder i turned around and saw Prefect Klaus?

 **"Come on it's clear as sky it's not Klaus."**

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm Elias Goldstein I-"

"Your Prefects Klaus brother?"

"Yes."

"You look so alike, for a second i though you were Klaus."

Then i saw another boy enter the class he had a big smile on his face he looked at me smiled even brighter and come closer he stopped beside Elias.

"Hey are you Scarlet Raven." He smiled a friendly smile.

"Y-yes that's me."

Before the boy could say anything Elias interrupted and asked.

"What do need Luca?"

"Oh i'm here to check the girl who lit up the Emperor Klaus."

"Wait Klaus got a Buddy where is she?"

"Calm down she's right in front of you."

Elias turned around and looked at me with disbelief.

"Ah, is something wrong?"

It seems Elias realized that he looks strange and went back to his usual self.

"Anyways class will start any minute know."

I saw Luca moving towards the door and asked him.

"Aren't you gonna stay?"

"I usually skip classes."

"Why not stay it's gonna be fun."

"Fun you say? If you say so."

Bell rang then. I looked at the table i stood at and asked Yukiya if this table is free. Wolf answered in his place.

 _"No one sits beside him so you are free to choose."_

"Thanks Wolf." I smiled and sit down after that a man dressed black entered the room.

"Hello students we have a new student in class." He scanned the room until he sat eyes on me. "Scarlet Raven Right?"

"yes sir."

Everyone's attention was sat on me.

 **"Little idiots why are you staring?"**

"Hello i'm new."

 **"Congratulation on the best introduction."**

Grrr.

"You can sit down know, i am Professor Schuyler i am going to teach about magical tools today we are going to learn about Speculum Bracelet It was created by Walter Goldstein. Scarlet."

I heard my name being called.

"Y-yes sir."

"Answer my question do you know what Speculum means?"

 **"It means mirror what else and don't be so scared of him his just a big teddy bear".**

What she said almost made me laugh i had to use all my power not to start laughing.

"Is there something funny?"

"H-huh? N-no sir."

"Give me the answer."

"It's mirror sir."

"I see you did your homework."

"Yes sir."

I was so relived that i could get through this question. But then i was called to test the mirror and Elias is my partner.

 **"Bad luck don't you think so?"**

"Okay Scarlet can you perform water magic? And Elias you are going to protect yourself with this mirror got it?" Professor Schuyler give as a hard look.

"Yes sir."

Elias went further away from i went in position to cast a spell and i started to chant.

"facere aquam!"

There shot out a blast of water for couple of seconds Elias was holding his ground not long after the mirror started cracking Elias saw the crack and become extremely worried i tried to stop the spell but water just kept coming and mirror kept cracking Professor Schuyler saw that something was amiss and saw that mirror started cracking.

 **"What are you doing stop the flow of the magic."**

Professor Schuyler draw out his wand and started chanting spells of his own while i tried to stop flow of my magic somehow and Moonlight wasn't helping the mirror kept cracking even more after couple of seconds class started to backpedal towards the door only Yukiya and Luca stayed sitted. Mirror was almost at it's limit when it seemed Headmaster Randolph, Prefect Klaus and another teacher and a student with red hair that i didn't know come rushing into the room.

 **"Come on it's easy just don't think about magics existence just shut off all power.**

I tried to shut off all my powers but it only weakened the flow but the mirror would break any second know than all teachers including Prefect start chanting spells to stop the water magic it's when i hear a sound that sounded like something break mirror broke and Elias was hit i was so worried about Elias that i completely forgot about the water magic and my magic dissipated.

I ran towards Elias before i could reach him he raised his arm.

"I'm fine."

He stood up, even if he said he was fine he's clothes didn't he's jacked looked like it could fall of any second he's trousers got less damage and i could see bruises on hes arm were pieces of jacked had fallen off. He looked something that didn't go in the same category as being fine. Prefect Klaus turned towards Professor Schuyler.

"What's going on?"

I could see worry in he's eyes.

"Miss Raven's magic went out of control."

"I'm sorry it never happened before i don't know what went wrong know."

 **"Remember at the train i told you i was mixing my magic with yours it made your magic stronger."**

"You can't tell how strong is your magic?"

"Well at home i could never perform without everything going the worst way."

Everything went silent. Headmaster Randolph started speaking to the students.

"Okay everyone for this class, classes will end sooner go have fun." Headmaster Randolph was doing a motion for students to leave. Everyone started to leave but a strange sound made them stop in their tracks and turn around Elias jacked fell of completely leaving him half naked.

Headmaster Randolph was know loosing his cool features. Elias fun girls were all fainting while male students were leaving. Headmaster Randolph turned towards as.

"Klaus as you are Scarlet's Buddy you will take the time to teach her use her power and if you successfully succeed getting her into this school i will give a position for you to become a professor here."

I saw Klaus eyes widen and a small smile tag at his lips.

"Yes, sir i'll do my best."

 **"Awww someone wants to become a professor."**

"Scarlet?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Try not to kill anyone in this school please?"

"I'm sorry i really don't know what happened."

 **"Such a white lie."**

"Scarlet." Klaus called me to follow him.

"Prefect Klaus i am really sorry i didn't mean to hurt Elias."

I felt really big guilt settle on my shoulders

"Don't worry his a wizard he should survive a little push from a water."

His words dissipated little guilt but the guilt that was left from hurting Elias didn't disappear. We went to Prefect's office.

"We are going to set rules here.

1\. You are going to be my slave while you learn in this school

"I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to make someone your slave."

 **"That little twerp."**

"Like i said i'm setting the rules here".

"And the first thing that i want you to do is make those books in alphabetical order got that?"

"Yes."

I stood up and started putting books in alphabetical order.

 **"What are you doing we should burn his eyebrows off for telling us what to do".**

I whispered under my breath.

"Please calm down."

After 5 minutes i turned to Klaus.

"I'm done".

He looked at me as if i don't even exist then he stood up and walked to the books.

"I see you did your job, well if you are already done let's go."

I followed him, we went outside in the courtyard.

"I am going to teach you have to control a vortex".

Klaus took out his wand and went in to the position.

"Turbo ventos."

At the tip of his wand showed a small vortex.

"Wow." I smiled a small slime.

 **"What's there to be proud off i could do better."**

Klaus than told me to do the same.

"Turbo Ventos."

There started showing a small vortex at the tip of my wand for couple of seconds vortex stayed there until he disappeared.

"Awwww what happened?"

"You lost concentration on the magic that's why it disappeared."

"I'll try again."

After couple of more mistakes i started to lose the determination i stood up and got ready to use my wand when Klaus told me to stop.

"You are standing wrong."

"Am i?"

Klaus come closer to me he stopped right behind me.

"Even your breath move you're leg little to the right don't put the wand too close to your face."

I tried to even my breath but by seeing how close he is my breath was rapid and my hurt was promising to jump right out of my chest and it was hard to concentrate. Than his voice come "concentrate." It put me at ease my breathing slowed down and my heart stopped beating in fast pace. "Try it again." His body left mine and my back become colder i almost shivered in cold but i anyways took the position Klaus showed me and this time i made sure to have my attention on how much magic i use.

At the tip of my wand showed up a small vortex and this time it stayed there. "I did it i did it." I Jumped up and down i turned towards Klaus and saw a small smile sit at the Klaus lips. **"Don't you think it's time to go back to dorm's?"** I looked up at the skies and saw that sun will soon start setting. "Prefect Klaus?" "Yes?" "Isn't it time to go back to dorms?" Klaus studied the skies when he finished he told me i need to keep it in one position for half an hour tomorrow. He took me to girls dorm. We said our goodbyes well at least i said my goodbyes Klaus only nodded and left.

I went inside the dorm and went straight to my room Amelia was already sleeping i just remembered that i wanted to put my staff away today. I decided that i will do that next time i took a quick shower changed and went to bed.

 **Okay how did you like? Was it good or bad? This is second day in the Academy for the OC. Thanks for reading Goodbye.**

.


	6. Dragons and Unicorn Spring

**Hello last chapter was the longest that i have ever written today i was thinking about this story and you know what i realized that i haven't written have my OC looks like so i am going to tell her hair color is black and her eyes are red I think that those colors match together don't you? Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Dragons and a Unicorn Spring

I woke up in a grassy meadow. "Again this place?" I looked at the beautiful lake. **"Look who's finally awake."** I turned to my left finding Moonlight standing there with folded hands. "Where are we?" **"What you don't remember?"** "Remember what?" **"The train part i explained it to you then."** "Oh right." **"While you were sleeping i determined when the unicorn will show up."** "Really? When?" **"In about 5 minutes".** Moonlight got closer to me.

"I actually have a question for you." **"Ask it."** I got myself mentally ready to ask the question. "What kind of person where you when you had your own body?" She was quite for couple of seconds. **"I was someone that couldn't be trusted i was creating weapons that could destroy cities big as Gedolune people didn't trust me and i was something that people would put in stories to scare children so they wouldn't go into forests at night. I wasn't allowed to go into cities or villages. After couple of years i met a human she heard stories of me from her mother she called herself Princess Aulelia she said that under her command are 3 mages i only looked at her in disbelief most people when see me would run but stood her ground even when i didn't do her any harm i only smiled and walked away. Every time when i would walk around the walls of Gedolune i would see her looking for someone. After couple of weeks she would actually call my name i would only respond with, go home."** I listened to her story silently never interrupting than she went quite.

"Aren't you going to continue?" **"Unicorn is going to show up any second know."** I was so deep in her story that i haven't even realized that 5 minutes already passed. I went on my knees and waited, couple seconds passed when unicorn went out of the forest this time i looked at the unicorn closer unicorn had majestic white fur it had a beautiful white horn than it's eyes turned red as his whole body and lake and grass was all red.

I looked around scared unicorn started to scream in it's own language even if i could understand it i was too scared to listen to it. I looked at Moonlight she just looked at me without emotions in her eyes i just decided to ask what is happening "What's going on?" **"It's Red Full Moon it's always red at this time."** What she told me calmed me a little bit. I looked around and Unicorn was no where to be seen.

Then i hear Moonlight shout dive. "Why?" **"Just dive."** Moonlight jumped on top of me and for a couple second i saw something red fly past us. Moonlight lay on top of me for couple seconds longer before standing up. I looked around trying to find where did the strange creature fly of to. I looked at Moonlight "What was that?" **"Didn't you see? It was a dragon."** "I though all dragons went extinct?" I looked up and saw at least hundred dragons flying freely.

 **"As you can see they didn't go extinct."** Everything started go blurry and i could hear all those dragons calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Amelia staring at my face. "Ahhh, do you need to be so close?" "Oh sorry it's that i could hear you mumbling in your sleep so i tried to wake you up and we need to get ready for class." I stood up from my bed and went to get ready in less than a 5 minutes i already were ready.

I went down for breakfast with Amelia she introduced me with her friends from her class their the youngest with beautiful white hair and blue eyes was Aurora the second with dark brown hair and purple eyes was Bloom(just though was going to be a nice name) the last one with blue hair and green eyes was Calla we talked for a while as i finished my breakfast i had time to spare so i went outside.

I went to look closer at the East forest i know there aren't going to be many students walking around and it was perfect spot to talk with Moonlight.

 **I know it's short and all but i want to put what happens next in the next chapter so you are going have to wait. Thanks for reading goodbye.**


	7. Past shown

**Hey as you could do this wizardess heart story will be insane as i am thinking of putting in dragons and all that. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Past shown

I sit down on the grass beside the east forest but i made sure that i accidentally didn't step in. "So can you continue your story from the dream?" **"If you wish so. Where did i left of? Oh right when i wouldn't show myself one day she came saying if i don't show myself she is going to use magic on me against my will.**

 **The spell that she used wasn't something that would have created human. She actually used spells that i created, it was something like a teleportation magic but it would teleport you to the closest living thing. I would always stand on trees so passer by's wouldn't see me.**

 **And of course when she used that magic she pushed me right down the tree. I couldn't feel pain when i fell but i know humans feel safe with someone if they can fill pain. I guess you don't realize that she had a personality just like Amelia has.**

 **She told me the first impression is the most important and and first impression that i struck her was nice. From that time on she would follow me around the forest and ask me questions about different plants. I would try to get reed of by going to dangerous places, but she would get out with me even with little cuts, but she would get out.**

 **After not long i started to enjoy her company. I would started answering her questions without her even physically asking i would sometimes train her to use her magic to fullest potential. She would talk about her 3 mages. They were humans of course, wouldn't even stand a chance against me.**

 **Then one day king confronted me eye to eye saying that he want's to create a weapon that will protect this country and will destroy enemies. King himself asked me to create a weapon that can kill. I just agreed why not he took me then inside the city it changed a lot sense i saw it last time.**

 **People were quite shocked to see king bring in a monster but i liked their terrified looks. King didn't show any happiness or sadness towards his people not that i cared. We went straight to the castle. There i saw what i could guess were those 3 mages.**

 **Standing right behind the girl, she smiled at me as if seeing an old friend. King went straight to his throne he didn't acknowledged his daughter, a cruel man i guessed. Then he said he wants to create a weapon from an object that doesn't looks dangerous.**

 **3 mages decided on a scale king told to bring in the bast scale that can be found. It's the seem scale that you saw in the hall of judgment. When they brought the scale i started studying it and while doing it i added some darkness to it no one saw that. The strongest one 3 mages asked can we create weapon from it?**

 **I answered that you can create weapon from anything if you try. I could see got little bit annoyed i liked negative emotions from humans. Well after 1 year we were done with our work. One of the guards touched it and right side of the scale tilted down.**

 **The strongest and me studied the scale While people touched it. Later on i found out if it tilts to the left you are useless and if it tilts to the right you are useful. The two mages decided that the project failed and tried to destroy the scale but it seemed it consumed big amount of magic and used it to protect itself.**

 **the scale attacked the two mages, scale of course won. My human body already started to die so after 2 years i said goodbye to the princess and went to look for another body. After somewhere 10 years i tried to posses you but it seems it's impossible."**

I listened to her story silently. "So you know Headmaster Randolph Personally?" **"You could say that."** I was really amazed by her story. "Wait Isn't our Queens name Aulelia?" She went silent. **"You aren't thinking to go to** **her are you?"** "Why not?" **"Your not allowed to live school grounds."**

"Oh right." **"Anyways you have left less than 20 minutes to get ready for class."** I jumped up not realizing that she was talking for a half an hour. I jumped up and run to the school grounds. I reached the School yard quite fast so there i started slow down.

"Scarlet." I stopped in my tracks, i turned around and saw Klaus moving towards me. "H-hey what are you doing here?" "You don't think i forgot about the homework?" "Wasn't it supposed to be given at the end of all classes?" "Nonsense every time is valuable i want to see if you did your homework."

Oh my god i forgot about the homework i was so tired that i didn't do it. "Come on we don't have all day." I went to the position "Turbo Ventos." A small tornado appeared a the tip of my wand.

 **20 minutes later**

I was still holding my tornado in one position when bell rang for the class. "Okay you can stop know." "Pffff." "I see you did your homework?" "Actually i didn't even try...to do...my...homework." Klaus went silent. "Well as long as you keep that half an hour i'm fine with you not doing your homework but remember i'm not going to be so nice all the time."

I said thank you and run for the class i stopped in mid run when i heard someone talk about pigeon killing. I seems a student kills pigeons at night. the next seconds to the class i walked it seems that teacher hasn't come yet.

I looked at the corner were Yukiya sat and again no one dared to come near him. I walked up to him and sat in front of him. "Hi." "Your Scarlet right?" "Yes that's me." I smiled. He didn't say any more and turned back to the window, than a teacher comes in.

I haven't seen this teacher before he had white hair and he looked really nice. He went to stand at the end of class and started scanning the room. "May it be you Miss Raven?" "Y-yes that's me." I jumped up from teacher calling my name. "I'm Professor Merkulova nice to meet you. I teach Astronomy,History of Wizardry, Reading and Magic Potion Pharmaceuticals.

"Today we are going to learn healing spell today does anyone know what you call a wound you might receive from being poked by a needle or sharp object? Scarlet do you know?" Okay you are the best at healing you know the answer "It's Puncture wound." "Correct you seem you have being doing homework." Professor Merkulova smiled.

Yay, i got complimented. "Scarlet could you please show your skills on this umbra?" When did the teacher summoned this think? **"That's an umbra you can call it clone."** "Yes, sir." I went up front to show my skills i went into the position to cast the spell. "Sanatio aqua."

Does it work the wound on the umbras skin healed i stopped my magic flow but then something strange started to happen to the umbra it seems the umbra started growing animal parts to itself and it grow a head taller then before i backed away when teacher cast a spell to make the umbra disappear.

"I'm sorry." "Don't worry everyone makes mistakes." I went back to sit down. Know Klaus is going to be mad at me. **"Are you thinking that Klaus is going to be mad at you?"** She always can tell what i am thinking about. Rest of the class teacher explained the important aspects of healing magic.

"*sigh* i'm so tired, but what do you think is pigeon killing actually real?" **"Don't ask me i was stuck in your dream the whole night so i couldn't smell any blood or fill."** "You know what i'm going to ask Prefect Klaus." "You don't need to call me Prefect just Klaus is fine and who were you talking to?"

I stopped in my tracks i forgot that he doesn't just sit in his office. "Can i actually call you just Klaus?" "Yes that's much better for me and my second question." "Oh i just have the times when i talk to myself that's all." "Is that it?" "Y-yes."

 **"You were almost found out there."** "Well anyways come in you wanted to ask about the rumor that someone is killing pigeons?" "Yes." "it's true students today in the morning saw 5 pigeons laying on the ground dead."

"That's so sad, who would do such think?" "That's the problem no one knows who did it." I looked at the ground in sadness. "The culprit will be found soon school isn't big enough for him to hide." I smiled Klaus after all is nice from inside.

"Anyways put the documents from the table in one stack and take it to Headmaster." "Okay." I started to put the papers in one stack. "I'm going to Headmasters office." "You better come straight back." I just closed the door and went to the Headmasters office.

Along the way i accidentally bumped into Black haired student. "Oh i'm sorry i didn't see where i was going." "Oh it's fine i wasn't looking myself i'm Azusa Kuze." He introduced himself. "Oh i'm Scarlet Raven nice to meet you." He had a warm smile.

"Here it's my way of saying sorry."He handed me a little bottle with little colorful stars. "Oh what is that?" "It's Konpeito those are candies." before i could say anything Azusa left. "Oh well." I continued to head to Headmasters office.

I reached Headmasters office. "At last." I knocked twice on the door. After a while i heard Headmasters voice saying to come in. I opened the door. "Ah, i brought the papers that you asked." "Right come in." I went up to Headmaster. "Put the papers on my table please."

I did as he asked. I looked around the room and saw a chest there was written 'Persona Mirror' "Ah, Headmaster Randolph what is that?" "Oh there's a mirror that shows your real personality." "Really?" "No one can touch it." "Awwww." "I wanted to look at my personality." "Maybe next time?" "Okay next time."

I smiled and left. I went back to the Prefect's office. And the rest of day Klaus made me clean all his office.

 **How did you like this chapter? next one is going to come maybe tomorrow or today not really sure. Thanks for reading goodbye.**


	8. The Curbuncle and strange woman

**Hey i really don't have anything to say except. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Curbuncle and strange woman

When Klaus actually let me out i though my hands are going to fall off. **"What are you some kind of weakling? Come on have some pride."** "You don't know have it feels so don't talk." "Talk to who?" **"Oh cached again."** I didn't recognize the voice, but i still turned around expecting it being someone i knew.

He was the red haired guy who run into the class with the teachers he had red hair and yellow eyes. He looked handsome but he didn't take any reactions out of me like Klaus. "Well i um." I couldn't think of any think so i went silent. "Where you talking to someone?" "N-no."

"Really?" "Y-yes." "Well sorry for assuming i'm Vincent Knight, you?" "Oh i'm Scarlet Raven." "Ah your the one that lit up Prefect Klaus?" "Lit up?" "It's how we call it when someone becomes buddies." "Oh than it's me." "How was your first 3 days?" "Well it was really bad as you know yesterday Elias got hurt because of me and because of me Umbra from Professor Merkulova growed animal parts.

"Oh i heard about it too was Klaus mad at you? and don't worry about Elias he may have seemed in bad shape but he really is fine teachers still made him get a day off." "I'm not really sure, but he made me clean his office the whole afternoon. That's great to hear he isn't mad at me is he?"

"Klaus wasn't mad at you. And don't worry Elias always forgives quite fast." "How do you know that Klaus forgive me? I am going to apologize to Elias anyways" "Well i may not look it but i cracked Klaus personality Okay you can do whatever you want. Oh my i need to go well goodbye" "Oh, okay goodbye."

Vincent left and i run back to the dorm. When i reached the dorm i silently went to my room not wanting to wake up students that go to sleep early. I reached my room i went inside Amelia was sitting on her bed. "Hi." "Oh hey." When Amelia heard my voice she seemed to come alive from her thoughts.

"So i heard that you growed to Professor Merkulovas umbra animal parts." "Well that's called magic fail but i did heal the wound on the umbra." "Is that what you are proud of?" "Well kind of?" We talked until past curfew in the end Amelia got so tired that she passed away in middle of sentence.

"Well i guess i need to go to sleep as well." I went to lay in my bed in one hour i didn't fill any sleepier "Squee." "What?" I raised my head and saw a pink animal standing on my window sill. I left my bed and went closer to the balcony i opened the door to outside.

The animal didn't show any signs of running so i approached it. "Hey little guy what are you?." **"It looks like a Curbuncle they usually are white but pink ones are rare."** "Oh don't go." Little Curbuncle jumped and flew little steps away. "Sqeee." **"It seems it wants you to follow him."** I got dressed really fast and jumped down the from the second floor window and started to follow the Curbuncle.

He went to the east forest. He went inside the forest it turned around and started to squeel "Good job." I heard woman's voice come from the forest. Then she come out enough for me to see her. "Hello my child can you tell me how you got out of the dorm without being detected?"

"Well i jumped out of the balcony." "From second floor?" "Well yes, wait who are you?" "Some students say that i am a ghost of the dead teacher that walks the halls at night." "But you don't seem like a ghost to me." "Follow me child." "I'm not really sure about that you see i am not aloud in to the east forest and i shouldn't be outside of the dorm in middle of the night in the first place."

"Don't worry i know you can cast magic on yourself so you wouldn't be detected." **"She's trying to say that she knows that your magic keeps disappearing."** "I don't do that on purpose." "You can ask the person you talk to when there is no one looking."

"Can you use your magic so i could enter the forest?" **"Sure i wanted to study the forest anyways."** "Okay she's gonna help." "Follow me." I started to follow her it was dark and it seemed that there are eyes staring at my back. "Squee." The Curbuncle went and sat on my shoulder. After little while.

"Klaus is going to be mad at me if he finds out that i went inside the forest." "You call the Prefect by his first name? And don't worry no one is going to find out." "Well he said that he would like me better call him by his first name so... Anyways how do you know no one is going to find out? I have never seen you in school before."

"Why did he ask you to call him by the first name? And you have seen me before in school and talked as well." "Well i don't know why he just did. Wait i don't remember talking to you." "Your relationship grow just in 3 days it's something. Don't worry you will figure who i am one day." I blushed when she saidthat our relationship grow in 3 days.

"It's not like that i don't have any romantic feelings towards him..." My heart started beating faster when i imagined Klaus. "And why can't you tell me who you are?" "We are here." "Where here? Ohhh." We stopped beside a large like looking castle it was made poorly of stone. "Let's go in." "Wait go in?"

"Yes." The Mysterious Woman went in front of the door and it opened on it's own. She turned towards me "Let's go." "Okay." I went inside the tower it would look homely if it wasn't so cold and dark. The Woman started going up the stairs. "Were are you going?"

"You just need to follow." "You could at least tell me why we are here." But i still went to follow the woman. In 10 minutes i was still full of power but the woman seemed tired. "You... must be... quite trained... in climbing...stairs." "Oh yeah sorry she made me run for miles over this years every morning said it's so would keep in shape."

She breathed in little more gulps and started going forward towards the only door in the corridor. We reached the door and she opened the door. She showed the motion for me to go inside i did. I moved 5 steps when i stopped i saw a giant dragon statue. The room was 10x bigger than the dragon itself.

"Do you like it?" "Is that Dragon of Time?" "Yes one and only." "Why are you showing me this?" "Come i'm gonna show you something else." She took me to a wall with a writing. "What is that?" "Read it." I looked at the writing. "The one with a blood of time can bring the creature of time back. If you wish to know how to revive drop a small drop of red in to the mouth of the creature. And free he shall be from his jail of eternity."

I turned towards the woman "What does it mean?" "It's for you to figure it out." "What is it for?" "It's said the one who can read the writing of a dragon can bring him back." "Does it mean you can't read it?" "No i don't understand a word." "Did you bring me here so i would figure out what the writing means."

"It's for you to figure it out too. You can come here at night as many times as you want. Let's go you need sleep." "Okay." I followed her to show me out of the forest she didn't live the forest. "Squee." When i heard the sound i remembered about the Curbuncle who still sat at my shoulder. "Oh isn't he your familiar?" "He isn't he just likes to follow me that's all." She smiled a warm smile. "But i don't think that i can keep him."

"I am going to give you a special pass." She winked at me and left. "Well that was strange." **"You still don't know who she is?"** "No, and why didn't you talk to me while me were in the forest? Do you know who she is?" **"I didn't talk because i was studying the forest and the tower i told that already. And yes i do know who the woman is."** "Ah. So who is that woman?" **"It's for you to figure out."**

"Why do i need to figure it out? It's just easier to tell." **"Like the woman said you will find out."** I went back to girls dorm and i jumped up onto the windowsill thanks to Moonlight using her magic to push me up. Amelia was still sleeping. "Squeel."

"Shhhh, quite you are going to wake up Amelia." He did went silent but he was running around Amelias head know. "No, no don't do that." I screamed whispered but it didn't help Amelia was already waking up. "Scarlet can you go to sleep please?" I expected Amelia to close her eyes and go to sleep, but it didn't happen she opened her eyes even more and saw curbuncle sitting on her chest.

I think because she was sleepy she didn't start screaming just looked around the room and her eyes sat on me. "Scarlet is this yours?" "Well, yes." "Hes so beautiful were did you find such a familiar?" "On balcony." "Oh you just attract animals don't you?" "Ah yes." "Well just don't let it run away goodnight." "goodnight."

She went to bed and fell as sleep the next second. "Well little guy let's go to sleep okay?" I changed and went to sleep.

 **How did you like? It was fun right? i was watching Elias route and i wanted to have a curbuncle in Klaus route as well so i just put a curbuncle in the story so i just changed some ideas but it's still the same. Thanks for reading goodbye.**


	9. Whole day with Klaus

**Hey, everyone it's the 4th day enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Whole day with Klaus.

i awoke because of carbuncle squeaking. But i slept quite good without having to see the future, but yesterdays meeting with that strange woman was quite bizarre. "Scarlet! What is that creature?" "Oh that? it's a carbuncle." "A carbuncle this color?"

"Well this one is rare one." "Anyways when did it show up?" "Yesterday. But i wanted to ask you if i can keep it?" "Of course have can i not allow something this beautiful stay?" "Squeel." Carbuncle happily squeeled. I got dressed fast.

{...}

I went down stairs with Amelia we both again sat with her three friends it was fun but they wouldn't stop asking me about have it is to be Klaus buddy, i tried to answer the best way i could. "Squeel, squeel." "Oh look at the little guy." Aurora squeeled. "Where did you get this familiar?"Calla asked.

"Well you see." "Wait, don't answer." Bloom suddenly shouted said it. "Um okay." I finished my breakfast after couple of minutes i said goodbye to everyone and carbuncle attached itself on my shoulder and i went for class.

{...}

I walked the halls as till bell there are more than half an hour i had such strong filling to go to Prefects office so know i am standing in front of his door trying to knock and at the same time trying to find an excuse to come here. **"Hey? What are you waiting for knock already, if you want to see your lover."** "What are talking about he's not my lover." "Whose not your lover?"

{...}

Klaus P.O.V

I walked from Headmasters office. I started to turn but i saw Scarlet wanting to knock on the Prefects office door. I remembered that she starts to talk to someone when there is no one to listen, so i listened and waited.

The moment when she want's to knock on the door she lowers her hand. It's when i see a blush go up her cheeks and she shouts not loud enough for people to over hear but enough for me to hear. "What are talking about he's not my lover." I looked around but there is no one there is no way that someone could have said anything she is completely alone.

I went out of my hiding spot. "Whose not your lover?" I see the blush go back up to her cheeks. "Ah Klaus i didn't see you there." She is trying to cover up. "I remember asking a question." "Well you misheard thinks." "Oh did i?""Y-yes." "Well than tell me what did you say?" she starts to blush even more.

"Well i said... i said that you wait not you someone..." She went silent that moment. "Someone?" "I lied, you heard everything perfectly." "So who is your mysterious friend that you talk to?" "What mysterious friend?" "Do you think that i don't see that you talk to someone?"

"But i already told you that i sometimes talk to myself." It made me think about what she said. "If you talk to yourself sometimes why did you shout not mumble to yourself?" "Well that's the way i am." "Squee?" "A carbuncle? Were did you get it? As much as i remember you didn't have a familiar."

"Well i made it my familiar last night." "Last night? How did you made it your familiar yesterday?" "Well it attached itself to my shoulder and wouldn't let go so i made it my familiar." "Anyways what are you doing here?"

{...}

 **"Tell him you wanted to see him."** "I just come to ask if you could give me some training today in morning." **"Awww come on don't lie about that."** It started to become hard to be silent and not answer her. "Extra training? Who know idiot like you want's to be accepted so much." "Hey i'm not an idiot."

 **"I'm fully agreeing with him you are an idiot."** "Well?" "Sure follow me." We went outside. "Okay you need to raise a heat around as." "Okay i'm gonna try." **"Aestus."** "Aestus." It started to get warm than, warmer and warmer. "Okay you can stop know." I stopped heating.

"It seems that you can heat up things just perfectly." "Is that a compliment?" "Yes. You should head to the class know or you are going to be late." "Okay." I headed towards my class.

{...}

I stopped at my class door and looked around, Elias seems to be in class today i headed to him. "Um Elias?" "Oh, Raven did you want something?" "Well i wanted to apologize about what happened two days ago. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." "It's fine as you can see i am not in hospital."

"But i still feel awful." "Really don't worry." "You know i am not going to give up so easily let's do this if you need help i am going to be here to help you, okay?" "Okay." "Oh right before you go what is that pink animal on your shoulder?" "Oh it's apparently carbuncle." "Oh i have heard about pink carbuncles the are apparently rare."

"Where did you get it?" "It landed on our balcony yesterday evening." "Did you make it your familiar than as well?" Yukiya asked before Elias could. "Well he attached itself on my shoulder and wouldn't go so i just made it my familiar." "You do know it's not have it works right?" Elias asked.

"Of course i am going to go to Headmaster and ask if i could keep it as my familiar." "I see." Than bell rang and i went to my seat. Headmaster Randolph went inside the class i looked shocked at headmaster, headmaster saw my confusion and asked. "Is something wrong miss Raven?" "Well i didn't know that Headmasters teach." "Oh right in Gedolune Academy teachers teach as well. I teach classes on History of Wizardry, Contracting Magic, Barrier Magic and Magical Creature Ecology."

"Wow." "Today we are going to learn about History of Wizardry. Does anyone know about the Dragon of Time." "Squee squee squeel." Carbuncle seemed to understand the question and started to squeel in answer to teachers question. I tried to make the carbuncle calm down. "Carbuncle shhh come down here, here boy."

Teacher started laughing "I see you have a little friend with you Scarlet, and he seems to be really smart in history." "Well, um, i guess?" "Don't worry he must how come from the east forest they are a lot of them there." Headmaster winked at me. It's when i remembered the mysterious woman.

 **"You got that just know? He give as so much clues after all."** Grrr. "Oh, are they?" "Yeah, but no one will be able to see them in group." "Oh that's sad i wanted to see it sounds interesting." "Okay class back to my question. Does anyone know of Dragon of time?"

Everyone nodded or said yes. "Miss Scarlet can you tell me have many mages protect the tower of sorrow?" "Um, 3? sir." "Correct."

{...}

After all the classes ended i went to Prefect's Office. When i walked to Prefect's office memory of what Moonlight told me this morning made heat rise up to my ears. I reached Prefects office and knocked twice after couple of seconds i heard Klaus say come in.

"Hi." "He just nodded. I couldn't hold in that he isn't that social "You know it isn't really that hard to say hi back in place of just nodding." "Better start cleaning the office. I started mumbling to myself. "I am going to show you how good i am at cleaning.

{...}

Klaus P.O.V

I clearly heard what she said. I finished the paper that i was working on when i heard her say i'm done. I turned around and saw that she has beaten a record of cleaning my office. I almost showed shock on my face but i stopped it in time and just stood up. "Okay we are going out."

She didn't say anything but followed. I took her to schools Garden. I turned around and saw her excited eyes looking at all the plants that she could put her eyes on than she turned to me with a big smile it was beautiful and made my heart race but i didn't show it at least i tried. "Wow, what is this place?"

"It's schools garden." "I didn't know that school has it's own garden." "Let's go i am going to show you something." She just followed me in admiration. "Do you see this three?" "Yes." "This is Arcanum Tree if you make a paper out of it the paper can talk just like doors and any other object that you make from Arcanum Trees."

"Just like Acceptance letter?" "Yes. Let's move on."

{...}

I showed her all kind of plants and trees she listened as if her life depends on it. It was kind of cute if you ask me. The last plant i wanted to show her is Solnox. "This is Solnox." "Wow it's beautiful." "In day time it's red and at night it's Royal blue.

I saw her staring at sky and didn't understand why she is having a staring contest with darkening sky. After a while she looked down a little bit worried "Um Klaus? Don't we need to hurry back to dorm?" Than i realized why she was staring at the sky. I started to run towards the exit.

I was too late the door already closed. "Hey open up." "Klaus?" I guess she already forgot about Arcanum Tree. "I told you open up." "Please stop you are going to break me." "Oh it talks." I wonder how she can be shocked one moment and the other she is fully informed.

"I said open or i will burn you to ashes." "Calm down even if i wanted to open there is no way i could do it, headmaster put strong magic on me to open only in the morning and close at evening." "Klaus i think it is useless to try to talk to a door that can't open on it's own."

I guess even an idiot like her could think of something like that. "It means that we are going to have to stay night here." "What about my dorm mother she is strict and she will shout at me if i don't come in time." She is right dorm mother is strict in difference of dorm father.

I started writing on magic paper for dorm mother to be informed what happened with Scarlet. "What are you doing?" "I am writing a note to your dorm mother." I didn't say anything more. She just nodded i watched have she went to nearest bench and looked as if she is listening to someone or something.

I finished the note and send it through a broken glass. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh, what do you mean?" "You just seem to be listening to someone." "Do i? Hmm i just have that kind of habit i guess." She smiled at me. Her smile makes my heart always beat as if i ran a marathon. I hate it and love it at the same time.

"Is your habit listening to someone?" "No, listening to nature. I always listened to nature at my home town." "What does it say?" "You want to know?" "Probably." She comes up to me and grabs my hand she dragged me to a grass clearing and lay down.

"Come lay down with me." I did as she told me. (If you don't get have they lay together the Elias route will show you.) "Now look at the stars." I turned my head towards the sky. And i saw stars i am not really sure if it is the company she is giving me or is it she herself that make the stars look so beautiful.

"Now, do you hear what nature says?" Yes, it's beautiful." "Hahaha." Suddenly she started laughing beside me i turned my towards her she was staring right at me with a big smile. Than we both started laughing, together. When we stopped i just smiled at her.

"You know you have a beautiful smile, you should smile more often." What she told me made me almost kiss her. "I think all this excitement is enough for one day we should already go to sleep." I was starting to stand up when she grabbed my hand. "Stay, let's sleep here."

I looked in her eyes they were so sincere there was no way that i could say no. "Okay, only for today." "Wait are you thinking of locking as in garden again?" "That is a saying and i am not going to lock as again." She just smiled at me as if she tried to annoy me.

"Actually were is your familiar?" "Oh he went to run around the garden he should return soon." I tried to go to sleep when i remembered Solnox. "Scarlet?" "Yes." "Look at the Solnox." I looked at her turning her head to Solnox. "Wow it's so beautiful. It smells nice as well."

I saw her become sleepy and her sleepy form was so beautiful that i couldn't keep in my feelings anymore. "You know you make my heart race with your smile i hate it but you make me love it at the same time." I know she wouldn't hear most of the thinks that i say to her but i kept pouring my heart to her.

"I love you so much that it's scary to think what will happen if you don't pass and you would need to leave believe me or not it almost sends me to tears. I love you so much." And she fell asleep i'm pretty sure she didn't hear does last 5 words.

I took of my cloak and put it on her as a blanked. I just lay there until i fell asleep myself.

 **Did you like it? it took me 3 days to write it but i am proud of it. If you can please review and i always forget to write shall we date: wizardess heart doesn't belong to me. And i wanted to write this chapter in Klaus P.O.V because it was one of the chapters that i wanted to see what Klaus does.**


	10. True feelings relieved

**Hello, i am back i want to warn you people that school has started for me so updating will slow down. But i want to tell you all that i am going to keep writing even if i don't want to "I know a lot of people say it in their writer notes) and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 10: True feelings relieved

Day 5

Klaus P.O.V

I felt someone touch my chest in my sleep because of that i woke up. I opened my eyes to see Scarlet in my embrace murmuring something on her sleep. I look around and see carbuncle sleeping on top of Scarlet, than i start to feel her rubbing my chest.

Know i start to regret that i unbuttoned my shirt and jacked at night. She started to mumble louder in her sleep. "So soft." "Hey wake up sleepy head." I quietly whispered in her ear. I think she started to wake up because she started to touch my clothes as well.

"Hey." "Don't touch me there." I said it in clear and loud voice because she started to rub my chest even more. Than i remembered that i am still hugging her and moved them away. She is awake because she suddenly stopped moving her hands.

"Hey." "Don't touch me there." "Please tell it's a dream." "Please tell me it's a dream." "Sorry it's reality."

{...}

Scarlet P.O.V

I though someone whisper in my dream but i couldn't remember who the voice belong to after couple of seconds i started to feel something soft and i though it was in my dream. Than suddenly i heard trough my dream some one say "Hey." "Don't touch me there."

Than i remembered who the voice belong to, Klaus. Than he said "Hey." "Don't touch me there." I started to get even more worried wanting it to be a dream i made sure and asked. "Please, tell me it's a dream." The next words made me sweat a little bit in my life i have never rubbed a mans chest.

"Sorry it's reality." I started to silently open my eyes than i started to clearly hear Moonlight laugh. **"Hahahhaaaa."** When i completely opened my eyes i saw that if i pushed him even more i would be practically on top of him. He's face was almost red as a tomato.

"You aren't mad are you?" "Well looking have you rubbed me more than couple of time's and still are holding your hands on my chest." I glanced at my hands and my own face went red as tomato before he could continue his sentence i took of my hands ans stood up or more clearly jumped up.

"I-I-I-I am so sorry please forgive me." **"Believe me or not he enjoyed you rubbing him more than you think."** her sentence made my heart beat faster than seconds before and my face become even redder. "Don't worry let's just forget about this situation."

"Oh okay." "Why do you look so disappointed?" "What!I don't look disappointed or anything. I will better go i don't want to be late, goodbye." I tried to get away from embarrassing situation and run all the way to the dorm.

 **In the dorm.**

 **"You want to know what he told you last night?"** "Wait you listened?" **"Of course, there was no way that i would miss that."** "What did he say?" **"Wait when we are going to get somewhere were it will be processed properly."** "Um i don't know what he said but it seems really important."

I got to my room i saw Amelia worried looking at the floor. "Amelia are you okay?" "Scarlet! Scarlet where have you been? I've been worried about you all night." "I'm sorry for worrying you i got locked up with Klaus in Academy's Garden." "Oh are you alright? Was it miserable to sleep under the same roof as Prefect Klaus?"

"Don't worry it wasn't really bad, well it was fine." "So it wasn't miserable?" "No." I shaked my head for no. "you actually could stay with Emperor under one roof and not come back in the worst shape ever." "Wait that happened before?" "What? Oh no it just saying around here every time when someone is stuck with Emperor we make that kind of saying."

"It must be hard for Klaus." "You know what i just realized that you call him by his first name." "Well, Klaus allowed me call him by his first name." "Your relationship has moved up quite fast. Maybe you are the one who is going to melt his frozen heart?" "Okay Amelia you start talking nonsense know."

I went to change my outfit and make my hair back in to two pony tails. "Come i know somewhere deep down you are agreeing with me." "Amelia don't you need to get ready yourself?" Amelia looked down at her clothes. "Ops, haha i guess your right." She went to get ready herself.

I got ready fast again have every morning. "Okay Amelia are you ready?" "Yes i'm coming." Amelia run out of the bathroom. We went to have breakfast.

{...}

At breakfast we sat wit Amelia's friends they were having a conversation about boys and have school can be sometimes boring. **"So are you ready to know what your lover told you?"** I almost chocked on my toast that i was eating. I wanted to tell her that he is not my lover but if i start talking to myself in middle of eating breakfast i will seen as a weirdo.

 **"Okay listen. He said You know you make my heart race with your smile i hate it but you make me love it at the same time. I love you so much that it's scary to think what will happen if you don't pass and you would need to leave, believe me or not it almost sends me to tears."** She took in a small pause **"I love you so much."**

I started chocking on my toast when i heard those last five words. Calla started to say in worried voice if i am fine and Amelia was hitting me on my back. Moonlight went completely silent. "I-I'm fine just little bit chocked on my toast." Aurora give me an obvious advice "You should chew your food before you swallow."

"I'm sorry i am going to do that next time when i eat toast." "Okay." She smiled as if she did a good deed. I stood up and told that i remembered that i had to do something important today. I run outside and started running towards school. Along the way i heard couple of students talking about pigeon killing.

I would stop along the way to hear if investigation has any new clues, but every time they would say that headmaster don't have any new clues. **"So what is going to be your answer to his?"** I stopped in my tracks and started to think how do i feel about him? Does Moonlight says truth or a lie?

Was it Moonlight misunderstanding what he said or did he say all that to me last night? Thinking for at least 10 minutes i got to my conclusion. I started to run again. " **What is your answer?"** "Gonna find out when i see Klaus again."

{...}

In school there were even more students talking about the pigeon killing but i didn't really pay much attention to them i needed to find Klaus. I started to move towards his office while still keeping attention in case if he shows up out of nowhere.

I reached his office i wanted to knock but it was the same as yesterday my heart started to race and heat raised up to my ears then i though about Klaus and i started to calm down. I took all my strength and knocked in couple of seconds i heard loud voice say come in.

I opened the door and went inside. "Klaus do you have a moment?" I though i saw worry in his eyes but it disappeared before i could ask. "Sure do you want to ask me something?" "It's not that i want to ask i want to tell you something." I think i heard his heart racing there for a second, but it disappeared when i tried to listen more carefully.

Than i felt my own heart trying to break my rib cage. "What exactly you wanted to tell me?" "Do you remember that you told me something yesterday in Academy's Garden?" "Told you something? I don't remember telling you anything." **Don't worry his lying. You would want to know if i am telling the truth? Okay do you remember when you were going to sleep he was saying something? And here he said that he didn't say anything to you."**

The new courage that i found from Moonlight keept me going. "Don't lie Klaus i clearly know what you said." Klaus had a worried expression on him when i said those words he breathed in and calmed himself down and asked "What exactly did you hear?"

"Everything and those last five words." He closed hes eyes not really sure why he did that. "And what is your answer?" Klaus asked unexpectedly, for couple of seconds i felt embarrassed to answer but i smiled and watched him in the eyes. "I love you too." He looked shocked.

I run up to him and kissed him fully on lips before pulling away and running to class.

 **Okay people i did what you all may have expected. Next Monday i am going to make this in to M rated fanfiction and it's because of future chapters.**


	11. Full power unleashed

**Hello guys and girls here's chapter 11 i know i am kind of jumping in the OC relatinship but i wanted to have a romantic Shall we date and we all know that Klaus fell in love with her before day 6 so there's nothing to hide.**

Chapter 11: Full power unleashed

I was sitting in class on my chair and Yukiya was staring out the window i peacefully waiting for the bell to ring when someone tapped on my shoulder suddenly. I turned around and saw Elias standing there. "I have a question for you." "Um oh okay ask it."

"I was going to my brothers office this morning to ask him if he could help me with my magic. I knocked on his door for couple of minutes but no answer come so i though to live when the door suddenly opened so i went inside and saw him staring at a wall without moving a muscle i come up to him and he was still breathing so i though you could tell me what happened to him."

I was staring at him for couple of seconds he started to get worried so he waved his arm in my face. "Oh um no i don't know i haven't been in his office this morning." I smiled trying to make him believe me. "If you say so?" He went to his seat and when he sat down he put his hand on his chin and he went into deep thinking.

Really Klaus still in the same position that i left him in? **"You know it was cruel of you to live him hanging."** Her words reminded me that she actually saw what happened and it made me embarrassed. Sometimes her comments get to me and i how lived with her my whole life.

*Ring* *ring* Then i heard bell ring. After couple of minutes Professor Schuyler entered the room. We are going to go outside and before you all think this is P.E it's not." I could hear some say ah's and oh's i guess they really wanted this to be P.E. "Follow me." Everyone stood up and followed professor.

We ended up in the courtyard where Professor Schuyler turned around and said that we are going to battle his umbras and that we are going to be given 5 minutes to get prepared before the attacks. "Squee, squee."I heard carbuncle squeel as if he know that i started to get worried and tried to reassure me that everythings gonna be fine. Than i heard Professor shout "Apareo Umbra!" In couple of seconds i saw rows of rows of umbras appear. Than i remembered that i haven't taken out my wand yet.

When i found my wand out i went into my stance and waited while i waited i was that students started to go into their positions as well. I looked at Elias and Luca they were mumbling something to each other. While i was looking at Elias and Luca i heard Professor shout. "START!" Looked at umbras who where flying down at me.

Then i remembered the spell that Klaus teached me "Turbo Ventos!" I let out a lot of magic through my wand and less than in a second vortex showed up bigger than me it started to suck in everything that was in front of it counting in umbras and students who were unlucky enough not to see the big vortex.

I turned around to see that Elias was trying to stop the vortex while Luca was laughing. I saw students who didn't how classes at the moment stopped to see monster vortex eating students. There was that red haired guy that was called Vincent. What was eternity for me was only couple of seconds. I saw some students start calling other even Klaus went outside and stood watching how the spell that he teached me was eating students.

After seeing Klaus time that seemed to slow down started again. **"You really don't learn at station i told you that you have small amount of my magic."** What Moonlight told me, made me remember that she give me small amount of her magic to keep me alive. I calmed down and stopped the vortex all students that were sucked in fell down on their bottoms or their faces.

I looked at Professor and it seemed that he didn't even know that my vortex just couple seconds ago was eating students. I turned around in time to see that umbras were descending down towards me. I shouted a random spell "Aqua!" While shouting the spell i moved my wand towards the umbras and my magic send out water onto the umbras the the flow of water stooped i saw not even one umbra standing there.

then i saw another group of umbras something inside me said to destroy them and i casted onto them something i have never heard that magic before but something told me that i have heard it before. "Funus Captis!" Around the umbras ropes of light started to tie themselves. They had nowhere to go and the ropes started to get tighter and tighter until the ropes cut through umbras skin.

Some students stopped to look at me. When i killed those umbras with ropes of light something clicked in my soul. I needed to kill more umbras. And i started to go after more groups of umbras who were not being attacked or they just didn't attack. I used magic that i clearly didn't know or never heard of but something deep down told me that i know every piece of magic that i used.

When there were less umbras in groups. I started to attack umbras that were already fight one of the students. When i started to attack other students umbras they started to look how i am destroying them. After looking at my magic i saw it getting darker after every kill. Then i remembered the riddle from Dragon of Time tower. The riddle mentioned something about red i had the idea that the red was supposed to be blood.

After not long all the umbras were upon me i would constantly dodge and use my speed to out run them. "I tried to use light magic but it seems i need bigger amount of magic to use light. Suddenly i heard Professor Schuyler shout."TIME ENDED!" Than the good feeling in my soul disappeared and suddenly i got really tired as if i used more magic than i should have.

When i looked at Klaus he had shocked look on his face but after a while there formed a small smile and not long after when he smiled i could hear clapping and cheering coming from the students that have come to watch even my classmates started cheering and clapping.

I looked at them confused as if i did something really good. I looked around and saw Headmaster Randolph heading towards me. He was smiling and said congratulation before he could say anything else i asked what is going on? "Oh right you are the first mage to have broken the last record that was set by Klaus." "How much did he sat?" "200." "How much did i sat?" Headmaster turned towards Professor Schuyler and said. "Show her, please." While smiling happily.

"Apareo." And then big paper. "At the top was my name with a number 524 than went Elias, Yukiya and Luca. I stared at my name and the number that was beside my name the next number that come was 50 it was less than twice the amount than mine. I beat Klaus record right? Interesting to know what he is thinking know.

When realization hit me i felt so tired that i could fall asleep any second know i heard someone whisper to me it sounded like Moonlight to me. **"Go to sleep everything is fine you can go to sleep know."** Her whispering was so soothing that my eyes started to close down and i fell asleep.

 **I know everyone this is a small chapter next one should be larger in size so you are going to need to wait. If some of you don't know what day it is and i completely didn't forget what day this is i know from the started it's day 5. How did you like this chapter? Live a review please?**

 **Guest i read your message can you tell me exactly what is boring in this story? Because i really don't get it.**


	12. Where am i?

**Hello my beloved readers i am back with a new chapter, chapter 12 and in this chapter it's still day 5 so don't go thinking it's day 6 Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Where am i?

I opened my eyes seeing only darkness i called out. "Hello?" Only think that i hear is my own echo i look around and still see nothing than i had and idea. "Moonlight?" I called out to her but there was no answer i tried again and again, but still no answer. It's when i felt big emptiness.

I started to walk but it felt as if i didn't move a step nothing changed then i started to run i felt heavy in my heart and tears started to form in my eyes. I looked up and saw light than suddenly heaviness in my heart disappeared and i ran through the light.

While i was running through the light i was blinded i tried to shield my eyes by covering them with my hands. But it felt as if light was going through my clothes and through my skin what felt like hours must have been only couple minutes. Light started to disappear i slowly started to take my hands away from my eyes.

When light suddenly disappeared and i was staring into the eyes of middle aged man. "Hey are you listening to me?!" He shouted i felt scared but my body didn't move i tried to move it but i couldn't it just wouldn't move. The man kept shouting in my face and my body wouldn't move.

Then i remembered maybe i could try to talk to the man. I tried to open my mouth but nothing happened as if i don't have one i tried to make a sound but nothing come out. It's when the man grabbed me roughly by my shoulder and started to drag me towards the field.

The man didn't try to be gentle while dragging he kept throwing insults at me. There was one that stuck to me "You wretched demon your completely useless." That insult stuck to me but my heart didn't feel sad or angry i felt nothing and while he kept dragging me i didn't make a sound.

When we got to the field he roughly throw me down on my knees and said. "Start taking all the weeds out." I stared at the grass beneath me but i just kept sitting there and did nothing it's when i heard. "Dear that is not have you treat a child it's no wonder she doesn't listen to you."

I moved my head towards the sound and saw a beautiful middle aged woman she had dark blond hair and emerald colored eyes. I felt little warmth in my heart but it didn't show on my face i actually felt that i didn't smile nor show any emotion my face was actually blank.

Even if she saw that my face was blank she kept smiling at me and even started to approach. "Dear whats the matter i told you not to anger you father didn't i? Here we can help your dad in the farm together okay?" My head moved up and down once and my body started to move and taking out the weeds.

After more than 3 hours of taking out the weeds my body didn't feel tired or any pain. I wondered what the woman mean about my father i don't feel any recognition for the man or anything. "Dear can you help me cook?" I turned towards the voice and started to move.

"Okay can you peel potatoes for me?" Again she just nodded my head and started peeling after half an hour i finished i stood up and started to walk. "Oh dear wait." I stopped and turned around. "Don't forget to wash your hands and come down for dinner."

I turned back and continued to move towards what seemed like toilet. I went inside the toilet and there was a mirror but no bath and a bucked what seemed in place for a toilet and under the mirror stood a bucked what seemed like a clean water.

I started to move towards the bucked when i stood in front of the mirror i saw dark black eyes with only red color indicating a pupil that kind of eyes belong to Moonlight and her hair are perfectly straight black just like mine, but there was no smile only blank expression.

I washed my face hands and cleaned with a clean cloth. It's when i realized that i am in Moonlights past. I started to go out of the so called toilet when i heard them talking it didn't seem that Moonlight will ignore the conversation and come close enough to hear what they are saying but not close enough for them to see her.

"Why are you treating her so nice?" "Why shouldn't we, tell me?" "Well she isn't our real daughter and i don't see a reason to treat her like one and look at her eyes it's actually hard to see what she is feeling." "Maybe it's your problem? In difference from you a know perfectly fine what she is feeling."

The man wanted to say something but he seemed to realize that he can't win and give up. She crawled back and went upstairs and opened a door the room was plain there was just a bad and a dresser she went straight to the bed and lay down and fell asleep.

{...}

I opened my eyes, looking around i saw the same darkness from before i shouted out. "Moonlight!?" But the only think that answered me was my echo and i felt a really big emptiness in my heart. I started to walk but from last time i felt that i moved.

Not long after i started to run trying to get out of the darkness like last time something sat down on my hurt but this time it was anger the anger come so suddenly that i even started to scream while screaming i didn't realize that i was running straight into the light and my anger disappeared as suddenly as it come.

The closer i got the more blinded i was like last time i tried to cover my eyes with my hands but it helped little to stop the light. And how happened last time light disappeared suddenly.

{...}

She awoke and stood up from the bed. Looking around i saw that she seemed more taller than before and my room had a table and couple decorations i didn't have anymore time to look around when she turned and went outside the room. Than she moved downstairs and went to living room.

The first think that i found shocking was that the man and woman looked much older i looked around and saw a mirror at the wall it's not that everything changed and people gotten older it's that i somehow gotten into the future.

"Dear come sit down and how some breakfast." She started to move towards the table and sat down on the plate was cooked eggs and something that looked really close to a sausage. She started to eat. I really don't know how it tastes so i can't give a comment on it.

When she finished the man told me that she is going to have to go to city and by ingredients. She just stared at him blankly he went somewhere and come back with piece of paper and coins. "Okay the list that you need to buy is here and here's money for the ingredients.

She approached the man and he give me the paper and the coins the moment he's hands were empty he pointed at the door. She started to move towards the door and went outside. The sun was really hot it seemed like it's in middle of summer.

She walked to the city there where a lot of people and they didn't seem to treat me as her so called 'dad' does. Some of those people actually wave to say hello. She walked towards the markets it didn't seem like food shop but more like sword and shield shop more.

Out of there run out a small girl aged at least 10 she smiled happily and waved for me to follow her. She followed her inside. There was a man working on a sword he looked old but strong, i felt someone tug at my trousers she looked down and saw that little girl smiling.

She kept looking at her. "Are you going to show me how to make moving hoarse?" She nodded. "Oh wait girl please don't teach her how to make explosives." The mans voice sounded angry but there was calm soothing sound as well. She nodded again and followed the girl into the next room.

There were pieces of shiny metal they had different forms and one of the tables were beautiful animals standing of all kind. "Come on let's start making a horse." She moved towards a table that looked like for working she sit down and she started to work on the horse i saw that the girl would look with admiration.

{...}

After she finishing her work only think that the piece of iron represented was a horse's legs, there were four legs. When living the room she waved goodbye to the girl and what i determined was her father. She looked at he paper and went to buy the thinks that she come to the market in the first place.

{...}

When she got home the field was watered and a lot of flowers, fruits and vegetables were growing now. she went inside i saw Moolights mother cooking and her father reading a paper. The first one who saw her was Moonlight's mother she turned around and said hello.

I put down the products and the coins that were left. "Dear could you please help me to cut these vegetables?" She nodded and went cutting the vegetables after finishing this time she didn't go upstairs she stayed downstairs.

Everything was silent only sound was Moonlights mother humming to herself. She would turn her eyes to look at the man who seems to be really interested in papers contents.

{...}

When Moonlights mother finished cooking we all ate and i still couldn't taste the food. After dinner she went upstairs and lay down like last time fell asleep momentarily.

{...}

I heard loud noise as if something is crashing then come loud noise of screams she momentarily jumped out of the bed and run downstairs. The living room was on fire and i could hear coughs and shouts coming from inside the house. Moonlight run towards the sounds that sounded like her mother.

Where she was headed the door was on fire but she still bushed the door and i saw her mother curled up at the corner of the room while her dad was trying to get access through the window. Moonlight pushed her dad away and wit hone mighty swing of a punch she destroyed window and the walls.

She run towards her mother and took her into her hands while she was pointing to her father to run outside he listened and run outside i could feel change in her body after the feeling ended i could hear something that sounded like wings.

Than suddenly i couldn't feel the ground i looked towards her father and saw that he looked at her in fear. She was getting closer to her father and she grabbed with her lets onto her fathers both shoulders. She looked around and saw that whole city was on fire.

She sped up and flow towards the forest. When she got to her destination she landed her parents on grassy platform on a tree and then she gently put down her mother. Then she flow away again living her parents while flying i could feel only one feeling while watching Moonlights past it was fear.

She landed in front of the shop where she was just hours ago before this massacre i heard someone crying. She started to move towards the sound i saw the girl crying in front of her dead father i wanted to feel fear but i can't for some reason.

Moonlight went towards the girl and took her into her hands she turned towards the half broken dog it has iron inside it and there was a second emotion that she felt it was sadness. She went back into the air again and i could see a lot soldiers fighting and some of those even died.

She slow back towards the forest where her mother and father waited for her. She put down the girl and she started to get ready to fly away again when her fathers voice asked. "Where do you think your going?" She stood there for couple seconds before flying off again.

She was flying towards the battle field she landed not far from all the blood shed but i could see more than two different colored armor. I felt something in her hand as she didn't look at her hand i couldn't tell what it is exactly. She went towards the battle.

She started to attack what i assumed where the enemy because she killed only soldiers with certain pattern on their armor. Looking at the battle reminded me of the time when i killed umbras she kept killing in the same way only she used less magic doing so.

After while of killing i could feel small pain coming from different parts of my body i realized that she has been cut by the enemy. I wanted to help but there was nothing that i could do and the enemy didn't seem to be ending on the numbers.

After killing what seemed like hundred of them but actually could how been only twenty when suddenly not far from here i heard a roar it sounded almost like a dragon. Moonlight turned towards the sound and fast approaching was an actual dragon and not far from him followed even more dragons.

Trying to see how those dragons look like i saw actual riders on them. Moonlight started to move towards the forest again. "Hey aren't you gonna stay to help?" I heard males voice call not far from where Moonlight stood. Moonlight turned around and looked at the man.

First time in forever i heard her own voice i was smooth and warm almost angelic "No i killed enough for you." After that she retreated into the forest i know she was headed towards her parents and the little girl that she took with her.

After 10 minutes of flying she landed on the platform where her parents where trying to calm down the crying child. Her father turned around and took in her appearance. "Why are you so bloody?" Moonlight looked down at herself and of course her clothes where covered in blood.

She only shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "she must how killed those soldiers that attacked the city." I could feel warmth in Moonlight's heart. The little girl started to sniffle and asked. "Did you kill those people who killed my papa?" Moonlight nodded.

She didn't stay for long not soon after coming back she left. This time she flow towards the city i really don't know what she is doing here but it seems that she is looking for something while she looked around i took my time to study the rubles there wasn't even a soul left.

The further we went the less destroyed buildings we saw. In distance i could see five castles and it seemed that those places were less damaged than the part she come from. After what seemed like hours we passed the city and while flying i studied the castles on every castle was a symbol.

The Red Symbol was Fire.

The White Symbol was Air.

The Blue Symbol was Water.

The Brown Symbol was Earth.

The Symbol that almost looked as if its shining was Light.

All those castles represent four elements and light mast have come on it's own. We where flying really far away from the city. The further we were the louder roars started to get i tried to understand to what kind of animals those roars belong to.

Than we flow out into a clearing and there were hundreds of hundreds dragons of all kind in the clearing it was when she kept searching for something when we got to the middle of the clearing her eyes sat on really black dragon. While she looked at it i almost felt the dragons gaze on her.

She started to lower herself to the ground slowly and dragons eyes didn't live her. She landed only five steps away from the dragon, dragon didn't move from it's spot but Moonlight started to raise her hand when she did that dragon moved it's head closer to the hand.

She started to move towards it slowly as if not to scare it away. When she got close enough she put her hand on the dragons nostril(nose) for a second i though that there was a new feeling in Moonlight but it disappeared as fast as it showed up.

Before i could look closer at the dragon she run and jumped on dragons back. Than dragon stood up on it's legs and started to get ready to launch into the air. When he got a good path were to start flying he started to run and he put his wings in full size and jumped of the ground.

In the air i had time to study the dragon, it's skin looked smooth and looking closer you can see red outlines just like Moonlights eyes. I didn't know where we were headed but even from that high up i could hear swords clash and dragon roars. The sound give me idea that we were headed back to the battle grounds.

Dragon started to descend to the ground and the closer we got the clearer we could see the battle and the dragons with their masters. There was fire, water, earth, air and light dragons flying around killing the enemies. Moonlight stopped in the sky and watches the battle.

After an hour it looked like the turn took to the worst and the dragons were getting tired as well. It's when the dragon started to move it flow straight to the battle soldiers from her city seeing the dragon started to flee even riders told their dragons to back up while the enemies tried to kill the dragon.

When Moonlight got close enough dragon took a deep breath and let out what seemed like black fire. The fire consumed more than half of the enemy soldiers. I could hear their screams those soldiers that weren't hit by the fire started to run but something started to rise from the ground.

It looked like a person than another person raised from the ground this one was closer when i looked over the person i was it was a skeleton covered in armor and a sword that should have crashed it. Than i saw more skeletons rise from the ground they completely surrounded the survived soldiers.

Soldiers tried to kill the skeletons but when sword connected with the bones it broke into the million pieces soldiers were left dumbfounded at their swords before they were slashed by the skeleton. I watched how remaining enemies were killed by the skeletons.

Until not even one left standing. Moonlight turned around seeing remaining soldiers of the city, they were completely silent until one of the soldiers cheered and everyone followed along him. Not soon after everyone including riders cheered for their victory.

Moonlight turned her head to see one of the riders flowing closer to her before she could start talking Moonlight somehow commanded her dragon to fly. I could swear that i saw that rider become shocked when Moonlight disappeared out of sight. Flying for a while i saw that she was getting closer to the forest were she left her parents.

Not long after we were at our destination and her parents and the little girl was waiting for her. They got little bit scared when they saw the dragon. She jumped of the dragon in mid air. Dragon got closer to the trees. She took little girl in her hands and jumped on the dragon and put the girl down.

Next come her mother and after that her father but she wasn't that gentle with her father as she was with the girl and her mother. When everyone was holding tightly on to the dragon she again somehow commanded the dragon to fly. This time she headed towards the city.

When we got closer to the city i saw that people who survived were trying to restore the building that weren't destroyed completely. She landed were was her home, looking at the rabbles it could easily said that eat will take time to restore. "I read a newspaper, it said that people should have gotten ready to evacuate."

He knew that something like this is going to happen? And did nothing to get ready? I tried to see what Moonlight was thinking or feeling but there was nothing as if she knows why he never told about it. Everyone got down from the dragon as properly as they could.

I could hear someone shouting but i couldn't make out the words. Moonlight turned seeing couple of guards running towards as and while running they were shouting something. The closer they got the clearer the words. "Hey!" One of them shouted loud enough for me to hear.

Moonlight waited for them to run up to her when they reached her they tried to get deep gulps of air. When they finished the one on the left started to talk "5 Kings and Queens want to see you." Moonlight didn't say anything but kept staring at them. "I'm not really sure if she is going to answer." Moonlight's mother told the guard.

"Why not?" "She doesn't talk much." "She doesn't why?" "Well i really don't know she has been like that from her childhood." "Well she just can shake her head for yes or no." "Dear look at me." Her mother called Moonlight, Moonlight turned towards her mother.

"Dear you need to follow this nice man, okay?" Moonlight only shacked her head for yes turned around and passed the man. I heard them becoming confused from behind and after that i heard them running soon they passed her by. We walked in silence towards the city.

{...}

When we reached the city soldiers went to the other side of the city that wasn't destroyed When reaching the other side of the city they started to go to the castle of light. Upon reaching the castle they told her to follow to the throne room. Know we are standing in front of the throne room doors.

One of the guards knocks on the door after couple of minutes man's voice answers "Whose there?" "We are the guards who you commanded to bring the girl sir." The soldier almost seemed scared when he said those words. Right, come in." Soldier started to open the door.

They took me in and in the room stood 2 woman and 3 man they all smiled as if saw their old lost friend. "Hello, why did you run off at the battlefield?" Moonlight stayed silent not even showing any signs that she thinking on an answer. The woman who i saw trying to approach her at the time of battle turned towards the guards.

"Why isn't she talking?" "Well her mother said that she doesn't talk." "Oh, so you don't like to talk, i see. It means we won't be able to ask you have you tamed a dragon of darkness." So dragon that she was riding on is dragon of darkness, interesting to know if it's important?

"Okay can you use magic?" Moonlight waved her head for yes. The man who answered the door talked this time. "We would want you to use your magic to restore the Elemental Kingdom." This is called Elemental Kingdom? It's not Godelune? Where am i? "Will you?" Moonlight again shook her head for yes.

After giving her answer she left the castle. We went down the stairs of the castle when we got outside sun started to rise from the horizon. Moonlight grew her wings and flew she was flying towards her home. After reaching her destination she safely landed. It seemed that dragon didn't move a step and kept sitting in one position.

The little girl and her parents stood beside the dragon as if he is the only salvation in this world. Moonlight went in front of the house and raised her hand than all the rabble started to rise as well. The rabble that raised into the air started to fix the house and in less than in 5 minutes the house looked new.

She shoved with her hand for her parents and the little girl to go into the house while she jumped on top of the dragon and flew to the city. She landed at the first gig space that she saw. She went and started to repair the buildings in the city and a lot of people where happy seeing that they won't be homeless.

People would come and say thank you know and then and some children would run and ask if she could fix their home.

{...}

At 8 o'clock she still didn't finish fixing everyone home and i could feel that she was getting tired. People stopped coming to ask help i guess they can see that she doesn't have much power left. While she was standing and panting someone come up to her. "I see you did a good job." It was that men from before who answered the door in the castle.

She slowly looked up at him i saw that he was dressed in brown it almost represented earth no i think it does represents earth. Moonlight stayed silent. "I wonder why aren't you talking?" Still no answer. "Well you should take rest you seem pretty tired." He turned around and left.

After couple more minutes she turned around and went towards the dragon. When reaching the dragon she jumped on it and flew towards her home. When reaching her home she landed on the road she petted the dragon on the head and jumped off.

She went inside the house to see that the little girl was already asleep on the couch and her parents were already eating dinner. "Oh dear there is some soup left in the pot if you want some you can put some for yourself." She went towards the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and poured herself some soup.

She went towards the living room and sat at the table and started to eat like last time i couldn't feel any taste. After she finished eating she put down the bowl and went upstairs where her room stood. When entering she went towards her bed and fell asleep the same moment.

{...}

When i opened my eyes i found myself in the darkness again this time in the darkness i could see light at the end it wasn't big but still visible. I started to move towards the light this time i didn't run but watched how the light in front of me grew and grew until it swallowed me whole.

{...}

Opening my or her eyes i saw light from the sun, little bit blind me. When she stood up from the bed first think that i took in was that her room changed again and this time on her table stood a mirror. I could see that her hair are longer know and her eyes are the same, but there is one difference that i can't put my finger on.

She went out of her room and moved downstairs there her parents looked like couple of years older and the little girl was older as well she looked happy but her eyes seemed little bit empty but happy. She went to the table and sat where her breakfast waited for her.

After she finished her breakfast someone was knocking on the door. Every one looked confused at each other except Moonlight she had her emotionless face. Moonlight went to answer when opening the door there stood a woman with red hair that looked like it is burning and behind her stood soldiers in red armor.

"Well hello Darkness would you mind following me?" She said Darkness as a name does her real name is Darkness? "Sure." She talked her voice was the same like last time just little more mature. The woman smiled and turned starting to walk her soldiers following behind.

She started to walk as well, she turned her head towards her dragon that was sitting and watching her every move "Stay." She told the dragon. After that she cached up to the woman and her two soldiers. When they reached the city everything looked fixed as if war never happened.

We continued onward, looking at her hair it seemed as if her her is fire itself. She turned her head for something and when she did i saw a castle it looked almost black but i think it's because of the stone that was used and there stood Black symbol representing darkness.

When we reached our destination we were right in front of the castle and there stood 3 Kings and 2 Queens they all smiled "This is your new home." A man spoke his voice was smooth but rough he at the same time he looked like he represents water. He spoke again "You may know as already but we are going to introduce ourselves again. I am Water." "I'm Fire." "I'm Earth." "I am Air." "And i'm Light." Everyone spoke at the same time. "And together we are 5 Kings and 5 Queens."

"It's know 6." Light smiled. "Well you are going to need to get used to your new home we are going to live you alone know." They all turned around and left. When they were long gone Moonlight turned around and opened the castle doors. Inside was light as if the stone was from one side dark and from other light.

The entry way was already decorated and in front of her stood stairs and from both sides of the stairs were doors that led to another room or corridor. She went up the stairs reaching the top of the stairs on the right and left there was a corridor leading to different rooms and on both of her sides there were too more stairs.

She went up and up until she reached the top of the castle. The to of the castle was a garden you couldn't even see the end of it. She went towards the wall and pressed mysterious button on it. After couple of minutes the roof started to open relieving the sun that seemed determined to warm anyone under it.

"Come." She said after a while i could hear a dragons roar not far from here. It got louder and louder until i could see a black dragon flying towards as. The dragon landed on the grass in the castle dragon snuggled up to the grass. "Welcome to your new home." Dragon quietly roared as if answering to her words.

She left the dragon to get used to his new surrounding. She headed downstairs i didn't count so i fast lost a count on which floor we were. The hall was wide and small at the end of it there was a door that was different from all the other ones. She headed towards the door and stopped in front of it.

She opened the door and at the end of the room stood a throne and on it was a crown for a Queen. At the both sides were pillars for what they stood there i didn't know. She started to move towards the throne and stopped a the foot of the throne she picked it up, in place of putting it on she put it down beside the throne.

She down when she looked back at the door there was a flash of light. It blinded me but when my vision cleaned around the room a lot changed there were guards in between the columns, but the door was still closed. The room was decorated even more from couple seconds ago.

Thinking what happened i realized that i moved in time again. I saw the door opening and there was another flash of light. It blinded me again and when mu vision cleared i found myself standing in middle of throne room and i could see Moonlight in her full glory. I turned towards the door and it was more than half open already.

The person opening the door didn't bother opening the door any further stepped into the room, all the guards went into the position of attacking Moonlight stood up as well. The person was dressed in black robe his face was covered completely. The person raised it's hand and from there shot out a small black ball.

She raised her hand and created a shield but the black ball went through it and Moonlight. When it made contact around her body walk black electricity she screamed and all the guards went to attack the intruder that dared to hurt their Queen. I looked at Moonlight again she had charged her magic in her palm.

She lowered her hand to the ground and it send a black wave it didn't seem to be used to attack the enemy as he still was trying to protect himself from highly skilled soldiers. I turned back to the Moonlight again and saw that she was turning into black sand.

I run to her but before i could reach her there was another flash of light and i found myself in middle of destroyed city that once was Elemental Kingdom. I ignored the screams of people that were dying or were about to be killed by the black robed people. When i reached the castle it started to scramble the castle that was build just for her was crumbling like a house of cards.

I turned around to look around and the things that i saw was that other castles started to crumble just like Moonlights. The Elemental Kingdom was destroyed just in my day. Tears threatened to fall but i kept them in not allowing even one of them to spill.

There was another flash of light. And after i cleared my vision i found myself in Elemental Kingdom already destroyed without even one person alive. But i already new the answer i moved in time again. I looked at the left overs of the Elemental Kingdom. I run towards the Moonlights castle but there wasn't even one indication that there once stood a castle.

I went to check Moonlight's old house when reaching it surprisingly it stood as if nothing changed. I went inside and saw that in difference of the outside inside was a mess all the furniture destroyed and the wood starting to decay. I went outside to hear people voices.

I run toward the voices i saw a girl a man and a lot of children maybe there were five of those children but i didn't start to count. I run towards them expecting at least one of them to see me, but no one saw nor heard me. The girls started to talk again. "Dad you are going to see my old home."

Old home? "Darling are you sure that you know were your going?" "Dad i will never forget way to home." Her voice reminded me of Light. She started to run "Dad look i told you..." She waited when her father will approach and continued. "This is my home." The man looked like he would catch a heart attack when he saw the size of the city.

"Follow me father i am going to show you my castle." "Darling i heard stories about this city and i don't think that it is a good idea to go inside." "Oh dad you know it's just a story." "Yes but this city went into the story as not existing so if the city exists than there is a chance that the stories are true."

"Dad i lived hear for thousand years and nothing like that ever happened i am pretty sure it's Darkness protection machine." "Darkness?" "She was the 6th ruler of Elemental Kingdom. Okay follow me." The little children that were listening until this point started to chant. "Let's go, Let's go."

They entered the city and headed towards the Light castle. When they reached the Light castle she started to talk again. "This was my home before i got killed. I am going to bring back the six rulers and the Elemental Kingdom will shine again." She said it with such happiness.

There was another small flash of light adjusting my vision i was alone when i looked at Light's castle that looked new. The castle doors opened and Light stepped out. I heard wings flapping it must be a dragon. I didn't know what she was talking about but listening closer i heard wings.

Or more better a dragon. I looked at the direction of the sound and saw one blue dragon i couldn't see any other details then it's blue color. When it got closer i could see more of the Dragons exterior. The dragon started to land and when it landed Light approached it.

And from top of the dragon i could hear a males voice. "Um hello?" "Who have you brought with you Hugo?" I think it was the dragons name. "I have brought King of Time your majesty." The male from the top of the dragon started to ge tof the dragon in place of getting of the dragon safely he fell straight on his face.

Light run up to him and asked "Are you okay? You should have learned have to get of the dragons before riding them." "I didn't have time the dragon took me with force." "Oh that makes sense." They stayed silent for couple seconds before her father come running out of the castle.

"Darling don't get close to that monster." "Father how many times do i have to repeat dragons won't attack if you don't give them reason to." "It doesn't matter it still big enough to squish you." This time she looked at the man "Well come in Hugo you can go to the Light dragons nest." "As you say."

They all entered inside the castle and i followed. The interior was the same as Moonlights castle except here are less decorations. Light turned right and went through the door entering the next room i found that it was something like a lounge. "Well if you get bored you can come hear to have some fun."

She showed him around the castle but she never showed him were is Hugo... Dragon of Time. Hugo is Dragon of Time the one at the Academy, the man is the First king of Gedonelune. When i realized that, that Elemental Kingdom is Gedonelune every piece come together.

But there was something that i was missing but i don't know what. At evening they had dinner but i didn't see who made it. The First king kept looking at Light with admiration. "You know you don't look like your father or your brothers you don't have any resemblance to them."

"Because i ma the Queen of Light i resemble Light." He stayed quite for couple seconds. "The dragon told me that i am the King of Time, what does it mean?" It means that you have power to control time." "Can't you control time?" "No i can't." Her father and the boys listened to their conversation.

"Are there more of the Kings and Queens?" "Yes much more than you think." "Can you give some of them?" "Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Darkness." "You said them as if it's a name." "Because we Elemental's don't need names Time." "My name is not Time." "While your in Elemental Kingdom you are going to be called by your Element."

"But if i change the name of this Kingdom does that mean that i don't need to use my Elemental name?" "Yes." She plainly said. "Then i want to change the name of elemental Kingdom." "Ha, like you can." "Why? I just will call it differently." "You can't." "Why not?"

"Because you need permission from all the Kings and Queens." "Wait, from all?" "How many are there?" "6 including me. And i'm saying no to changing the name." "Were can i find the other 5?" "No idea."

I watched them curiously those two looked like they were enjoying arguing it almost looked fun. I could feel warmth surrounding the room.

There was flash of light and i found myself in the forest in front of me stood Dragon of Time and... and Moonlight. Moonlight was talking to the Hugo. I went closer to them. "Hugo you must turn yourself into stone to protect yourself." "Darkness what are you hiding?" "I know who attacked us but i need you to help me."

"I will do anything that you ask but i have a little question." "Ask away." "Did you send all the dragons away?" "Yes, i did." "Why?" "I thought you said only one question, but i am going to answer it anyways. Because the enemy would have returned again. And i couldn't afford loosing dragons."

"So what do you need me to do?"

There was another flash of light and i stood in front of Light and Hugo. They were talking but i couldn't hear and move i could see that Hugo started to turn into stone and Light was crying her eyes out. I watched how Hugo was turning into stone and i could feel her loneliness, she was lonely everyone she new was impossible to find and the last one who she did find maybe never seen again.

There was a wave that knocked her off feet. I could move again and run towards her i saw that she was unconscious. Then my hearing returned and i could hear shouts of people. Soon after i saw First King emerge through the forest with couple more people behind him.

The First King took Light in his hand before he turned around he looked at Dragon of Time he looked sad "Goodbye my old friend." Than he turned around and headed back towards the forest.

Again a flash and i was standing in a room. There on bed lay Light and beside her on chair was sitting First king. He started to lean in to kiss her forehead when someone in lightning speed opened the door in confusion he kissed her on lips just to pull away seconds later.

It was her younger brother to come and check on her. It seemed that he didn't see what happened and entered the room completely. Light started to open her eyes. Couple seconds after her younger brother started to shout that she started to awake.

Everyone come rushing in to the room. "Oh my Darling are you okay?" I looked at the First King his face was red it looked like he wanted to slip out of the room unnoticed, but when he saw her three brothers blocking the exit the idea left him. Light was now fully conscious.

"Are you okay?" "I'm fine just feeling little bit tired, that's all." One of her brothers chimed into the conversation. "How did she wake up if nothing helped?" "Oh oh oh i have an idea." The one who before opened the door started to jump up and down. "Maybe kiss of love? I read that in a book if you give kiss of love to eternal sleeper she or he will wake up."

When he said that everyone's attention turned towards the First King including myself. He's face become even more red but he didn't say anything. Light's father was first one to get out of confusion. "So you love my daughter?" I thought that his couldn't become any more red but i was mistaken he started to not understandable sentences.

"Itsnotlikethatijustslippedididntmeanitsnotlikeireallyhaveanyfeelingsforherimeanididntmeanitthatwayyesshesprettyandallbutidontthinkthatiwillstandanychance, well i do like her..." While he was talking trying to find an excuse everyone was leaving the room.

When he realized that everyone left only Light standing in front of him even more confused he finished his sentence with 5 words. Light started to smile and asked him a question. "You like me or Love me?" That question throw him of guard he wanted he looked like he wanted to find another excuse but thought better of it.

For couple minutes he stood there frozen watching at Light's smile. Than it looked like he come to a decision and hes face become serious. He tool in a deep breath and give her, her answer. "I love you." When he said them there wasn't any hesitation as if he already new her answer.

I saw flash of light before succumbing to the light i wanted to hear her answer on his confession. But i found out that i no more could hear, but on her face was a big smile and i no more needed to hear the smile already told enough. And i allowed the light to swallow me.

 **Hey people this is my longest chapter so far guess what? You got to see Moonlight's or Darkness past write down in comments if you liked it and follow and what those other options that there are. Anyways thanks for reading goodgye.**


	13. Moments of Love

**Okay guys chapter 13 did you like my last chapter you got to see Moonlight's past you got a lot of questions? Well you are just gonna have to message me to answer. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Moments of Love

When the light swallowed me there was only darkness, i don't know how long i was standing in there and waiting for something to happen, but while i was waiting i tried to call out to Moonlight or Darkness like always no answer. When something started to happen another light appeared.

{...}

First think that i heard was a loud squealing and it made my head ache i groaned because of the discomfort. The next voice was really familiar it took me more than a second to figure out that the voice belongs to Klaus. I tried to make out the words "Is... fine... better...okay." Those were the only words that i could make out.

I started to open my eyes, it was really bright and my eyes were hurting something blocked my vision it was fluffy and pink i had to think for a while something that is pink squeals a lot and is fluffy. Oh right carbuncle. "Carbuncle not know, i can't play with you."

When i said that i heard loud foot steps and something touch my head. Than i heard Klaus whispering "Scarlet are you okay?" I mumbled an answer. "Scarlet you have to speak up, i can't hear you." "I asked where am i?"

"Your in Academy's infirmary." "Can you turn off the light's? They are hurting my eyes." I guess after so many flashing light's my eyes got tired. "Can you please turn off the light's?" I heard more footsteps and then the light's become darker.

My vision readjusted and i could see everyone clearly there in front of me Klaus and beside him a man that i guessed was the nurse. Klaus looked concerned and the man looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "Squeal?" Carbuncle squealed as if asking what's the matter with me.

I tried to stand up, but my body hurt as if i was hit by a train. "Don't sit up you used more magic than you had." The doctor interjected in my attempt of sitting up. "How long did i sleep for?" "You were out for at least 5 hours." 5 hours!? It means it's still my fifth day in Academy.

Without listening to doctors warning i took all the power that i had and sit up. Doctors face changed from not caring to shocked. "Idiot i said don't move." **"I am going to give you more of my magic so you could move."** Not long after i could feel power go through my blood.

I jumped down on the floor and disturbing carbuncle that was sleeping peacefully on my lap. I walked around checking if there is pain anywhere in my body, but Moonlight's magic healed me completely. I turned around and faced Klaus and the doctor.

"So where are my clothes?" It was the first question that i asked after getting of the bed. They were looking at as i went insane. "Is something the matter?" I asked. "Your not even supposed to be walking right know and you are asking where your clothes are?" The doctor with little irritation asked.

On other hand Klaus just smiled and said "In that cupboard." I looked at the cupboard and went closer to it, i opened it and there hanging was my school uniform. I turned around and asked them if they could leave the room so i could get changed.

They both exited and before i could get changed i could hear loud voices talking about something. I ignored the voices and started to change.

When i changed i went towards the door to tell them that i changed, but before opening the door i could hear something really interesting. "Pigeon killing isn't improving and we still can't tell who is killing them." Than Klaus voice entered. "We've been looking for days, is there really nothing?"

"Only that it happens before curfew and places of the pigeon killings are always changing but always out of the sight of the prying eye's. We have determined that someone is using dark magic on school grounds. We already called Ministry of Magical Justice."

With that the conversation went to abrupt stop. I backed away from the door, when i reached the middle of the room i heard a knock on the door and knowing immediately that it was Klaus. "Scarlet? Are you done yet?" "Yes i'm done." "We are coming in then."

He started to open the door, before he could see i started to pretend that i am dusting my skirt. He saw that and went deeper into the room with Headmaster Randolph and Professor Schuyler. "Scarlet i see you are fine doctor told me that you won't be able to move more than a week after using up so much magic."

"As you can see i'm fine." I smiled sweetly at the headmaster. "Would you like to go to your last class?" His question cached me off guard i didn't think that after hearing that i used up more magic than i should have he would ask me if i want to go to my last class.

I smiled again and answered. "Yes, sir." I looked at Klaus and his face changed than he suddenly said/shouted "NO." Me Headmaster and Professor turned towards Klaus in shock. It seemed he realized the eyes on him and tried to explain himself. "Well i meant to say by that, that i don't think Scarlet is completely healed and i would like her to take the rest day off."

Headmaster started to shake his head as if saying yes. "I see as her Buddy you mast be really worried about her health." He turned around and faced me by the time i already regained my composure. "Scarlet i am going to give you today a free pass from studies so take a day off for today, but tomorrow i expect you to be in all classes."

I shook my head for yes and headed out of the infirmary, Klaus followed me. "Let's go to my office." He whispered loud enough so only i could hear. We went to Klaus office. Entering his office i sat on the couch while went and sat on his chair. He looked at me with angry expression.

"How are you standing?" Even when he looked angry he asked calmly. I wanted to shrug at him but though that it will be disrespectful. "I don't know." Hearing my answer he wanted to shout something at me, but stopped and closed his eyes as if thinking about something.

Suddenly he sat up and in quite voice said. "Do you know how much i was worried about you?" I could see hurt in his eyes and my own heart started to break in pain of seeing his eyes. I hung my head. "I'm sorry." He took in a breath and i could hear footsteps walking towards me seconds later a warm hand on my head.

He was petting me as if trying to comfort me. I looked up at him, and looked at his eyes they weren't angry eyes but happy eyes and he had a small smile on his lips. The smile warmed my hurt and all the pain disappeared in it's place showed warmth and comfort.

It made me want to hug him, so without thinking i hugged him. I could feel that he was shocked but after couple seconds he hugged me back but much tighter as if not wanting me to live his arms. I breathed in his smell he smelled like books and ink it was a strange combination but without the smell he wouldn't be him.

The smell... He didn't smell like that before. I smelled him again and of course books and ink, he didn't smell like that more than 5 hours ago. But i ignored it not wanting to live his hug. After couple of minutes he let go. He smiled and suddenly kissed me for couple seconds i didn't know what was happening, but when i understood that he was kissing me i responded back.

{...}

I spend the rest of the day with Klaus just talking about random subjects that come up. Know i am walking in a hall going back to the girls dorm. While walking i saw a boy with mismatched eyes. He looked at me and said hello. "Oh hi." For some reason he looked familiar but i couldn't remember why.

"Your Klaus Buddy right?" "Well yes, why?" "Just asking. Your name's Scarlet right?" He's questions started to get me suspicious of him but i answered anyways. "Yes." "Oh, than nice to meet you." He smiled a small smile and stretched his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand."Scarlet do toy remember...?" He asked me a question but at the end of it he trailed away. "Remember what?" He shook his head for no. "Oh nothing forget it." He started to walk away. "Wait what's your name?" He stopped and turned around and faced me "It's Joel."

After that he kept walking away. "Squeal?" Carbuncle that was sitting quietly on my shoulder squealed. "Don't worry i'm fine." **"You want to talk to me right?"** "I shook my head for yes. **"I don't think that's a good idea."** She sounded sad and weak as if something sad happened.

I stopped in middle of the hall. "What's wrong?" **"There's nothing wrong just continue walking."** Her voice didn't cheer up i really didn't know what was wrong with her. I exited the school walking outside i saw Azusa i wanted to call out to him, but there was something different about him so i decided to follow.

He turned a corner and i run towards the wall, i hit my back against the wall and peeked a little out and there stood 2 black coated people and Azusa in front of them. I clearly could hear their conversation. "Have long will it take to power up your Nue?"

The one who spoke had a voice of a male. "Well just with pigeons blood is not enough to speed it up." "Why don't you use human blood?" Know second person spoke and it was voice of a male as well. "If i kill someone than Ministry of Magical Justice will show up." "You idiot they will be here tomorrow."

"What do you mean tomorrow?" "Headmaster already figured it's dark magic and has called Ministry of Magical Justice." Those robed people looked like ones from Moonlight's past. "Than it's even less possibility for me to kill someone without calling an uproar." "Do you think i don't know that? The thing that i care about is elemental's."

"Who are those elemental's exactly?" "They are the real rulers of the Gedonelune." "Isn't the Queen the true ruler?" "No you dummy she doesn't have the power to rule over the dead, does she?" Azusa though about that question. "Can the real rulers summon the dead?" "Some of them."

"What other do then?" "They have different powers it's watching on what side they are." "Side?" "Light or darkness." The man that was explaining the elements started to look irritated it seemed that Azusa realized that and stopped the questions. "Well only thing that i can do is continue killing pigeons."

"No, i am going to give you another week and your Nue mast be powered to full force by than." With that they just disappeared as if they never stood there before. I heard enough so i backed away from the wall and started to run. I got to the dorm in less than 5 minutes.

Reaching my room i saw worried Amelia walking back and forth in the room. "Hey Amelia are you okay?" It seemed that she didn't realize that someone entered the room and got scared. "Arrrrrghhhhh." I jumped back from her scream. When she stopped she looked at me confused.

"Scarlet?" I smiled and little bit laughed at her confusion. "The one and only." At first it didn't seem that she understood my joke and when she did she laughed as well. "Scarlet, how? I though that you won't be able walk after using up so much magic." "As you can see i'm perfectly fine."

Amelia run and hugged me. "I was so worried." I hugged her back. "Don't worry as you can see i'm fine and just some use up of magic can't stop me." I grinned stupidly. "Oh your an idiot." "What me?" I pretended that i am shocked. "You know what?" "What?" "It seems that something changed in you."

"Changed?" "yes you seem more carefree." I put my hand to my chin and made a thinking expression. "You know what? Maybe you are right." And we both laughed. Amelia told me what happened after i fainted and carbuncle would give his own comments from time to time.

 **Hey guys you know about the kiss scenes i know they are horrible, but i just don't know how kisses work so if the description is really bad i'm sorry i really am. Thanks for reading and live a review if you have anything to say i am always ready to answer them and the title of the chapter is just random. Goodbye.**


	14. Day Off

**Hey people/readers here's next chapter that you might or might not have waited for, but i know who did wait for a new chapter. *wink* *wink*. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Day Off.

I awoke in a quite room. I looked at the time and my eyes widened i was late. I turned towards Amelia's bad and saw her still sleeping peacefully. I didn't allow the scene to take over and jumped off the bed.

"Amelia wake up we are late!" She didn't move an inch i tried again, but these time i was pushing her shoulders. "Amelia i said wake up, we are late for class!" "Mmmmhhhmm." Then her eyes were opening slowly.

"Scarlet? What are you doing?" "We are late for class wake up." "What? It's Saturday, it's day off." When she said that she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I let her go and went to my own bed and lay down i started to close my eyes when i heard a tap on my window.

*Tap*

I wanted to sleep but there again was another tap.

*Tap*

I got annoyed and stood back up. I went to the window to investigate, when i reached the window i saw an owl, carbuncle who woke up from my shouting started to squeal in excitement when saw the owl that was on the window.

"Squeal!" It flew towards the owl when i suddenly heard Klaus voice saying to carbuncle not to get too close. I looked at the owl again, but it was sitting not making any move to fly away. Carbuncle seemed equally shocked, but decided to ignore it and tried to approach it again.

"Scarlet please tell that carbuncle to stop." I jumped back from the window as i hear Klaus voice come from the owl. "What's the matter with you never heard of familiars?" I didn't have anything to say about that of course i know about familiars i have one right in front of my face.

I couldn't see anything because carbuncle was clutching my face and blocking my vision. While i was trying to get the carbuncle off my face i could hear owl- no Klaus laugh at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes or his familiars eyes.

When i _finally_ got carbuncle off my face i faced Klaus. "Klaus what are you doing here?" "I just come to see you." He's answer seemed little bit strange, but nice. "Couldn't you just wait outside?" "Knowing you you would sleep whole day without a care."

His words have truth in them and it made me kind of embarrassed. "N-no that's not true. Anyways that can't be a reason for you to show yourself in your familiars form." "I guess you saw right through me." "What!? Really?!"

He looked at me confused, before i realized what i said "I meant of course, i knew that, it's obvious knowing you." I smiled trying to not being suspicious. "So what did you want?" "You are going to find out when you are going to get to my office."

With that the owl took off, without me allowing asking anymore questions. *sigh* "Sometimes it's just hard with him." I started to get dressed, but this time i was dressing slowly Klaus can wait. With that i took my time making my hair, i tried various hairstyles but i settled on two ponytails.

I headed towards the door as quite as possible, not wanting to wake up Amelia. When i was out in the corridor i went down stairs to see see small amount of students having breakfast, not wanting to go out on empty stomach i went to put some food on my plate.

I ate in silence as there was no one to talk and Amelia's friends didn't seem to be here. After i finished I went out and headed towards the Academy. It seemed little bit different from before i could hear loud conversations about being found even more killed pigeons.

"Is he so despaired to do what they say?" **"There is a big chance that he doesn't have any chose."** "What do you mean?" **"His from Hinamoto right? The country is far from Queens sight so it's a good place for them to hide and use people that won't get any help."**

I thought about what she said, if it's true it means he is being used. "What will happen if he disobeys a command?" **"Most likely they are going to kill one of his family members."** "How do you know about them so much?" **"I don't see how that goes into the question about Azusa?"**

She seemed to be hiding something, but students where starting to turn to look at me. I ignored their stares and in fast pace tried to live the place. When i was getting further away i turned around to look behind me. Not watching where i was going i bumped into someone.

I started to apologize "I'm so sorry..." Until i saw who i bumped into, it was no other than Azusa himself. "Oh don't worry i should have seen you." I couldn't say anything. "Are you okay?" The question didn't reach my ears, i tried to listen to him but only thing that i did was study him, his every move.

Now knowing that he is at fault i could feel dark aura around him so obvious, yet hidden really well. "Scarlet? Are you listening?" I realized that he was probably talking to me. "Oh i'm sorry, i don't feel well can we talk later?" He looked at me confused but after studying me he smiled and give another bottle of Konpeito.

He asked if i didn't mind if takes me to the infirmary. "Oh um no i'm fine i can get there really fast." He started to get suspicious but let it go when i started to massage my head. "Well be careful." "I will." He passed me and for a second i thought that i felt his dark aura rise to grab me.

But it disappeared as fast as it showed. I didn't want to stay out alone any longer so this time i run.

I was standing in front of Prefects Office in empty corridor. My hurt still racing from the moments that unfolded just minutes ago. I raised my hand to knock when i heard voices inside. I put my ear to the door and listened the voice belonged to Elias and Klaus.

I couldn't make out even a single word, but i didn't want to eavesdrop anyways. I will just pretend that nothing happened. I knocked twice so they would clearly hear me. There was silence when i knocked after that Klaus voice said "Come in." I started to wonder why i could hear him when he said come in but couldn't hear he's conversation with Elias.

I opened the door all cheerful. "So did you want something Klaus?" I looked around the room and my eyes settled on Elias. "Oh Elias didn't see you there." I didn't listen to him and turned towards Klaus waiting answer for my question. "You did take your time." "I had some things to do." I smiled innocently.

"So did you both had an important conversation?" Klaus and Elias stayed silent but after couple of seconds Klaus started "No it wasn't important." I glanced at Elias it seemed that he got mad. "Brother i think it was quite serious conversion." Klaus looked at Elias.

"And what's so important about this conversation?" Klaus stared down Elias. I looked at Elias there was hurt written all over Elias face. I stared to hate myself for making this situation even worse so i tried to help him out. "What id the conversation in the first place?"

"He wants me to help him summon magical creatures that are stronger by physical and magical power than him." I thought over about possibilities. Elias might summon a creature that is at least the same magical power, but not by Physical.

"Elias you might summon a creature that is the same level of magic, but by physical i would tell you to stand down." I could feel their both eyes on me. "What? Did i say something?" "When did you become so smart?" "I always where so smart." Trained by the best.

"Why all of you think that i am useless?" He said that in weakly. "No one did say that you are useless." I looked at him seriously. Elias didn't seem to have anything to say so there was a silence for a while when Klaus started to talk. "Scarlet what is that in your hand?" When he asked me that question i looked at my hand to see Konpeito.

I completely forgot about this. "This is Konpeito." "Is it sweet?" I wanted to say yes but moments with Azusa were replaying in my mind it made me rethink "No." "Really i heard that konpeitos are sweet." "You heard wrong." "At least let me try."

I stiffened there was no way that i am going to give this to Klaus. I tried to think of something really fast. **"Fast, bin smash the glass of the bottle."** Her description wasn't best, but i got what she meant. I started scanning room for a bin, when my eyes settled on a small bin i run to it shocking Elias and Klaus.

It took me couple steps to reach it. I took off the lid that was covering the bottle and poured konpeito into the bin after that i smashed the glass of the bottle letting the glass fall onto the candy. The piece of glass that was still in my hand i throw it into the bin.

When i turned their faces were still shocked Elias looked little bit scared from Klaus, but shocked then i looked at Klaus he didn't look like anything but i could tell that he was shocked. "What was that Scarlet?" I was thinking what to say. "Well i didn't want you to eat salty konpeito."

He looked at me in disbelief as if i am talking nonsense. "What?" Elias seemed to get his composure and tried to get out of the room. "I-I am going to take your advise and gonna wait before summoning magical creatures." While talking he was taking a step back to the door, when reaching the door he exited.

I wanted to say something but i stopped before i made this situation even worst. Klaus was silent as if listening for something when he made sure that no one was listening in he turned towards me. "Scarlet what the hell is wrong?" He looked mad and it made me scared to think of a lie.

"N-Nothing wrong." I didn't try to sound cheerful or anything this time. He's gaze didn't falter and i averted my gaze and looked at my shoes instead. "If nothings wrong what was it all about?" His voice this time wasn't as harsh as moments before. Before the moment lasted i started to think of a lie.

But something struck me why won't i just say to him who is the pigeon killer? **"If your thinking to tell him don't!"** It sounded like a warning and it made me rethink. But as i didn't think of anything bad that could go downhill i started to tell him when Moonlight interrupted me again.

 **"What do you think will happen after you tell him the truth?"** Her question was strange of course Azusa will be caught and everything will be done. **"If you think that Azusa will be caught and everything will be done you are wrong think what will happen to people in his hometown."**

Her words made sense if he fails than one of his family members will be killed. It made me start to think of a lie. "You know about the pigeon killings i am just on the nerve of not trusting people who i don't know." Even if i did a big pause before answering Klaus didn't shout that it is a clear lie.

"It does make sense." I heard chair screeching and foots steps coming closer. The footsteps stopped in front of me under my gaze i saw Klaus shoes. While watching he's shoes i felt warm hand touch my head. I stopped looking at my shoes and turned my gaze towards Klaus.

He was smiling a smile asking forgiveness. "I'm sorry Scarlet for shouting at you." He's apology made me hate myself after all i lied to him and here he is apologizing. "No it's fine i must say it was unexpected from my side." I smiled to reassure him that i am fine.

"Well i called you for a reason." Now he was smiling from happiness. I started to wonder why he is so happy. The first think that come up was him torturing me to learn a spell correctly, it didn't made me smile at all. My ideas were interrupted when i heard a door opening.

I looked at the door to see Klaus opening it. I looked at him questioningly. "Well follow me." With a smile he exited and i run after him. He led me to the exit. When we stepped outside he started to go to the Academy's exit. "Um Klaus where are we going?"

"When are we going to reach our destination then you are going to see." He seemed little bit too happy.

After a while we reached city there were a lot of students from Academy. Klaus seemed reluctant to reach the place and so he never stopped even when Luca kept bugging him. While walking i could see even that boy with mismatched eyes he seemed to keep staring at me even when i would watch him for couple of seconds.

We walked for more couple of minutes when we found ourselves in front of a small like restaurant for couples. It took me moments to realize that he took me on a date, it immediately made my hurt warm and fuzzy. It made me smile despite me trying to say i should get used to this things.

He motioned for me to come in with him. When i stepped inside i saw bunch of couples sitting at tables. In front of as come a lady and showed a sit where to sit. "What would you want Mr. Goldstein." It seemed that the girl already new Klaus I wonder why.

He asked for sundae while it took me a while to choose myself until i settled on really tasty looking cake. I didn't like the silence so i tried to make a small talk. "So Klaus do you want to play a game?" He looked at me confused but asked a question. "What game?"

"A game where i ask you a question and you need to answer and after you have answered you can ask me a question." I smiled mischievously. He seemed little bit reluctant to deny but thought it can be fun and said okay. "I will start than." I put my hand on my chin and pretended to think.

"Oh how about how many time's did you come to this place?" He seemed little bit embarrassed to answer but it seemed he is not going to give up to his feelings and answered. "Every time when i wanted something sweet. Know it's my turn." He's answer made me giggle.

"Well go on." "Do you have any special places that you like to go." "Well in Reitz i would love to go to free areas where is a lot of grass but know it's your office." My answer made him little bit confused in couple minutes or more he realized what i meant by _know his office_.

"Did you come alone?" "Alone where?" "Here." "Yes." I started to wonder why he would come alone but it wasn't interesting enough so i just listened to Klaus next question. "Do you know who is killing pigeons?" I know that he said that to keep the conversation going but it still made my heart race in fear.

I pretended to think. "Well i don't know many people and so far they all were nice to me so it's hard to imagine that they are the one's hurting poor animals." I kept a smile on my face even when i felt big fear creeping up my spine. Thankfully the dreadful moment was interrupted by a girl that brought as our food.

Without even thinking for an answer i stuffed my mouth full of cake. Klaus seemed to take time to eat his, but the ice cream seemed really tasty. I would glance up to look at him, he seemed deep in thought at the moment when i was looking at him he looked at me.

He smiled. "You now your weird." "W-Weird?!" He's sudden words took me by surprise. "Yes, every time when i think that your useless you show that your not and actually did something smart like today in the morning with Elias." He studied me? Just in 6 days he seems to know me but i'm pretty sure that i am _not_ useless.

"Is that a compliment?" "Yes." Even if the complement was the worst it still made my heart warm.

After we were done with our date in the little restaurant we headed god knows where. "Klaus where are we going know?" "I don't know i thought that just walking is enough." **"You know what?"** I almost said what before i stopped myself. **"Ha ha almost said it, but anyways it's your first date with your first boyfriend."**

What she said made me little bit embarrassed how could i forget something like that? I glanced at Klaus he was walking silently i saw his eyes turn towards me and i averted my glance. I could hear him laugh to himself the laugh was really beautiful like an angles.

I looked at Klaus he was staring right at me with a smile. It become too embarrassing and i pretended that the stands were selling a lot of interesting things when i come to a really familiar looking mask. I stopped making Klaus confused. **"Oh that mask."** Does Moonlight know this mask? **"It's one of my creations."** That's why it's seems familiar.

 **"I only made one mask."** I wanted to ask why only one? I turned toward Klaus and asked him. "Klaus what is this mask?" "That? It allows you take any persons look you can even change your voice if you are concentrating enough." Wow she can create thinks like that?

I looked at the seller "Do you sell this?" "No." "Really?" "Really." "So why are you here?" "To let people know that this mask exists." "Can i try it?" The mask sounded really cool from Klaus description. "Only if swear on your life that you are going to give it back after use."

He smiled to reassure me that he _will_ kill me if i steal it. "I am going to give it back after use." I tried ti sound normal but who am i lying to there was worry on every word. The man laughed and give me the mask and explained how to use it. I put the mask on and thought of the person i wanted to turn into.

It was of course Klaus. Not long after i could feel my body change not in painful way it almost tickled. When i opened my eyes i looked identical to Klaus after finishing studying my new body i looked at Klaus he didn't look happy at all. "What? Can't you allow me have some fun?"

He still looked angry but soon after he breathed out and said fine. I looked around when i spotted Elias walking wit his head down. I started to walk towards him. When i was only 10 feet away from him he still didn't see me. I went closer to him, but before talking i tried to make Klaus voice.

When i got it perfectly i called out to Elias. "Hey Elias." "Arghh." Elias screamed for some reason. "K-Klaus? What are you doing?" "What me? Nothing just saying hi."Elias looked at me weird and i realized that Klaus never would be so cheerful out of no where.

"I uh i wanted to say that i would reconsider to help you summon magical creatures if you promise to stop reading your cursed books." "C-cursed books?" "Yes cursed books you read them as if they mean world to you and if you really want me to help you with magical creatures stop reading books and start doing something creative."

Elias still looked shocked, but soon started to look at the book that he was carrying and back to me as if deciding something. "W-Well i could try-" Before he could say any more i cut him off. "Great know go and join a club." I snatched his book away from him and run back the way i come.

I skipped back to Klaus already forgotten that i put his voice on. "Hey guess what?" **"You idiot you weren't supposed to talk to him in his voice."** When she said that i tried to live ficus of his voice. When i got back to my own i looked at Klaus and the Man, they were exchanging glances.

"I um did i say something?" "Girl? What's your name?" "It's Scarlet. Scarlet Raven." I didn't know if to smile or just look emotionless. The man went out of his stall and took both of my hands and smiled. "I was looking for years on of the elemental's." His words shocked me to the bone.

E-Elemental's?!" Worry was heard perfectly from my voice. "Yes." "Who are elemental's?" "You see this?" "A-Another mask i thought that only one was created." I wanted to face palm myself for being so stupid. "And how exactly did you know that there was only one mask?"

"W-Well i guessed?" With no ideas coming in i took most plain excuse. "Haha your not the best in lying right?" "N-no i'm really good." "You must be Time then." HOW DID HE KNOW?! "how did you know?" IDIOT IDIOT! "Know your not hiding anymore. "No no i meant to say where do.. you.. get this from?"

"No need to hide see this mask?" "Well yes." "This mask was created by an elemental just like the one your wearing right know. This masks might be identical by shape and color but they are used differently. Even if they are used differently elemental can use it all the same."

"Wow. So i can use it just like this one?" "You just stopped lying." I wanted to face palm myself. "Dammit." "Haha I should introduce myself." I took of the mask. "Well i don't have a proper name so just call me Ash. I am one of the elemental's messenger."

"With elemental?" "Light." **"Light it means she or he is not given up on finding other elemental's."** "She never gives up does she?" "Hmm no it's Light we are talking about." "Is light a female or male?" "Female." "Do a lot people ask you this question?" "Quite a lot."

I feared to turn towards Klaus so i kept talking to the strange man named Ash. "What does the Ash stand for?" "You mean my name?" I nodded. "It's stands for Ashes." "How many elemental's she has found?" "You and Darkness." "So me and darkness you mean Deadly Moonlight." "yes."

"Oh don't worry about her she's just fine." **"I don't see how i am fine being stuck in a body that i can't use."** "Ahaha *Whispering* Shut up! Ahaha. Well than Ash here's your mask and i am going to go." "Wait." "What?" "You can keep the mask." "Why?" "You clearly know Darkness so keep it."

"thank you." I turned to go when he said something. "You know if Darkness is alive the day will soon come." I gulped and grabbed Klaus hand who was intently listening to the conversation. **"Well he's a mood breaker isn't he?"** I took Klaus and me closer to the Academy.

"He said something about a coming day what is that day?" "It's downfall of Gedonelune." I told him truth not wanting to lie anymore." "Downfall? I don't think that will ever happen." He said that as if he actually believes that." "Do you really think that our little Queen can protect as?" My voice was shadowed by anger.

"Scarlet?" I wanted to shout at him but i didn't have time to. "I don't think that she can protect us, but that's why she got soldiers." "Soldiers that will die at the hands of our enemies." I din't want to burst out just yet. "Why are you so sure that we are even going to go into the war?"

"Because war already started." I started to walk away before i started to scream at him, i couldn't smile or pretend that i was happy. "Scarlet! Wait!" I heard Klaus call me, but i didn't stop and kept walking i new that he will caught up to me by running. And i was right i could hear he's footsteps not long after.

"Scarlet what's wrong?" "Nothings wrong." "I can see your upset what's the matter?" "that's the matter Klaus there's a small chance to win it." "Is pigeon killing involved in this war?" "Yes." I was too tired to think of a lie. "Do you know who is killing the pigeons?" "Yes." And i didn't start thinking a lie there.

"Whose killing pigeons?" "I can't tell you." "Why?" "Because i am trying to save lives here." "How helping the murderer is helping people?" "You will find out soon." With that i just wanted to go never turn back, but i turned last time to look at Klaus sad look of betrayal. It broke my hurt but i new that i was doing a good job.

I run to the dorm only place where Klaus can't enter without a proper reason. When i reached the dorm i run straight to my room to see Amelia reading a book. "Hey." "Oh hi how was your date wit hKlaus?" "H-How did you know." "Oh no need to hide everyone saw Klaus he looked like an excited child with you."

I started to get flustered but the moments before weren't still forgotten. "Well yes we did go out for a date." I didn't say anything more and lay down on the bed trying to forget everything. I fell asleep moments later.

{...}

I awoke 2 hours past curfew. I started to get up when carbuncle started to squeal. "Squeal!" "Shhh carbuncle you are going to wake up Amelia." "Squeal?" Now he went silent. I stared to dress myself. " **I wonder why you can't understand carbuncles?"** "Maybe they speak different language?"

 **"Do they speak different language?"** "I don't know you are supposedly the smartest from both of us." **"I'm sorry i just didn't have enough time to study animals."** "Just makes me wonder what where you doing all your time?" **"Trying to study enemies."**

"Thought you never saw another after you got killed." **"I didn't."** I was already fully dressed and jumped down the balcony.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I was walking to Girls dormitory to talk to Scarlet she may be suspicious in my eyes but i completely don't think that she can be the one killing pigeons. I looked at Scarlet's balcony and saw her jump out it, there at the tip of her legs was black wind softening her land.

Could she really be the one after all she just did soften her landing using black magic. She started to run with carbuncle on her shoulder in biggest speed that i have ever seen. I started to run after her no matter how fast i tried to run i just couldn't out run her.

She headed towards the forbidden forest. When she reached the forest she didn't stop but kept running when she run into the forest there on her body showed something like a barrier on her whole body after that she disappeared into the darkness. I stopped at the edge of the forest.

I took out my wand and chanted a spell so i won't get lost in the woods. I started to run not daring to stop in case if i meet one of the creatures living in the forest. I started to see light at the end of the forest. When i run through it i saw a big tower.

I entered the tower the walls were from stone just like outside and cold. And only think that was decorating it were lonely stairs. I started to go up the stairs. Moments later i still was running up the stairs and still not seeing the end of it. I tried to run faster knowing that there is no way i could run any faster.

When i reached the top i tried to take in as much air as possible without making a lot of noice. I start to get second thoughts about her being here. When i was perfectly fine just tired i looked around there beside the door was standing Chimera peacefully sleeping.

 **With Scarlet.**

When i reached the top there was something different about the last time. There standing in the front of the door was a 3 headed creature staring at me intently. I wanted to turn back when Moonlight had other ideas. **"Don't Chimera isn't gonna hurt you."**

I still had my doubts so thought about pros and cons. I ended up with Moonlight won't kill me so i started to approach these so called 'chimera'. "Good boy, god boy." Mostly i was saying that to myself. when i was just couple steps away from the creature i out stretched my hand and slowly.

I touched the creatures nose it still didn't move so i started to pet him. After a while he started to react to my touch in a good way. When i stopped petting him i turned towards the door t was closed. I tried multiple methods to open it, but nothing worked. I started to go back when i heard someone sing when i turned i saw carbuncle singing.

It was a beautiful song almost like a lullaby. But i didn't how much time to listen to it as the door started to open when it fully opened carbuncle stopped singing i went inside and Chimera as if being curious followed i closed the door but not fully little bit scared that i am going to lock myself in.

 **Back to Klaus.**

I peeked through the gap. Looking around i saw carbuncle and chimera both playing. I whispered to myself. "What's going on? Wasn't chimera supposed to attack anyone who enters the tower?" I started to scan the room for Scarlet. It didn't take long when my eyes well eye fell on her.

Scarlet was laying on the floor face to face with the Dragon of Time. She started to talk. "You know laying down here like this is nice, but grass still is better." I started to scan the room for someone, anyone but there was no one except Scarlet as a human being.

She started to talk again. "Klaus is now suspecting me of killing pigeons, isn't he?" On the last two words her voice broke and i could hear her quite sobs. I wanted to run to her ask what's wrong and calm her down, but i know that running know is dangerous.

Soon carbuncle and chimera stopped and looked at Scarlet worried carbuncle went towards Scarlet and Squealed in question. "Squeal?" "It's okay carbuncle i'm fine." Her voice was shaky. Chimera went up to her and with it's nose touched her hand. She started petting it.

"I heard that chimeras aren't nice to human being, you seem to be really nice." At least she knows that it's a chimera not a random wild animal. "I want to tell Klaus truth." "Well i could ask him not to tell anyone." "he seems like one to keep a promise."

She was talking about me. Before i could think any more she suddenly sit up and it made me jump. I didn't risk to eavesdrop any longer and i run before she could find out i was there.

 **Scarlet's P.O.V**

I sat up because i could feel someone staring at me, but the moment i sat up the feeling disappeared. Okay i am going to take that as i am going insane. I stood up and momentarily carbuncle set on my shoulder. I stared to head towards the door when i remembered something.

I turned and faced Dragon of Time. "Thanks for the company." For a second i could swear that the Dragon statue smiled at me. I ignored that as my imagination. Than i turned towards chimera. "Thank you too for the company _and_ not eating me." I smiled warmly.

Chimera went ahead of me as if guiding to the exit. I followed it. Chimera went to the stairs and stopped beside it as if by standing there it will protect me. I went to the stairs before i went down them i petted Chimera and thanked it again. Than i started to descend them.

"Elemental i am going to be here if you need more alone time." I stopped at the voice talking to me. It wasn't males voice but females. I turned towards the chimera. "Your a female?" "yes i am a female." "I was talking to you in male version, i'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that, you should hurry back to the Academy and get some sleep." "Yes i will do that." Happily i started to run down the stairs. And outside into the dark.

 **Hey guys i tried to write this like 3 times so i hope you enjoy and if it's bad it's not my fault. Anyways thanks for reading. Goodbye**


	15. The told truth

**Hey guys the awaited chapter has come Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The told truth

I was laying on grass it seemed to be the same dream that tells future. I stood up and like every time before looked around and of course not far away there was Moonlight standing watching me. "Is something the matter?" "No, just wondering what will happen now."

"I wonder myself." I suddenly felt dizzy and fell on my knee. I clutched my head keeping in the breath that i git when i fell on my knee. I looked up to look at Moonlight i couldn't see her my head was hurting too much for me to turn. Than suddenly there was no pain at all.

I stood back up again and saw Moonlight running towards me. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine but what happened to the spring?" I looked around me and the place is distorted it looked like well it could look like forest and city at the seem time. "It seems the future now is distorted."

I didn't really understand what she meant. "What do you mean?" "I mean that in future can happen anything and you can't predict it anymore." "But why?" "It means other elemental's will show up." "Huh?" "Elemental's how a power to change future without knowing it."

"Even when i am an elemental?" "Even when your elemental." "What are we going to do know when we don't know about future and the war is coming up." "We are going to go against our fate." "What?" "You know fate that people say cannot be changed."

"Yeah i know it, but how are we going to go against it?" She couldn't started the sentence because she and i heard squealing. "Squeal." It shocked me i tried to find the source of the sound, but i didn't have to as seconds later i felt something sit on my shoulder.

I turned around to see carbuncle happily sit on my shoulder. "Is carbuncle like you?" "If you mean like somehow the same way real as me than yes." "But what does it mean?" "It means that in the future he is going to be there." Hearing that made me somehow happy.

The surroundings started to disappear it must mean that i am waking up in real life. I opened my eyes staring at the ceiling in my room. I stood up from the room with carbuncle that woke up at the same time as me. "Oh i wanted to wake you just now." I looked at Amelia who was already dressed.

"It seems that i get used to you waking me early in the morning." She laughed and i couldn't help joining in. "You need to get ready." "Your right." I had a determined face and i started to run around dressing up. When i finished i went downstairs to breakfast with Amelia.

I sat as usually with Amelia's friends. We had a little conversation when i finished with breakfast i went out faster than usual. When i was out the door i started to run not stopping but the only time that i stopped was when i heard someone say some think about Klaus.

I listened to them. "I heard that Klaus is the one that kills pigeons." "No way." "It's true i heard it with my own ears." "Do you really think that Emperor would use dark magic?" "Don't be an idiot you know that he studied dark magic." I couldn't listen anymore and i faced the two guys.

"Hey!" They at the same time exclaimed. "Huh?" When they realized that i was the one who called them their expression changed. "And what do you want?" "What do you think you are saying about my Buddy?" The other friend that seemed more cowardly tried to put some sense into his friend.

"I don't think that we should mess with the Emperors Buddy." "And why's that?" He's face when red instantly in place to say it clearly he whispered that into his ear that i couldn't hear. " *whispering* Their dating!" When the friend draw away even redder than before. The one who was showing bravery seconds ago seemed to lose every courage the next.

They both started to mumble incoherent words but the one i could make out was "Were sorry." They both where running now not looking back. As if i am a monster who was going to eat them. "I wonder what did the boy say?" **"Well we are never going to find out."**

I just ignored their strange outburst and kept running this time not stopping for anything. When i reached Prefects office i stopped to think about my words. **"Something wrong."** "What do you mean?" **"There is big tension in the room."** "Tension?" **"Yes you know when people are depressed they create tension around** **themselves."**

"Yes, yes i know what it means, but why is he depressed?" **"Only think come to mind."** "What?" **"He must have heard the conversation we had."** "then it means it will be easier to explain?" **"Maybe? It's how will he react to the news."**

I knocked without hesitation. I heard shuffling of paper and a quite voice say come in. I opened the door and looked at Klaus he looked like usual him, but i felt the tension in the air. "Klaus?" "Yes?" "I need to talk." "I know." He didn't try to hide anything.

"You heard didn't you?" "Heard what?" "What i was talking about yesterday." "At the tower of sorrow?" "Yes." "Yes i did hear you and before we continue i don't think that you are the pigeon killer." His words send happiness through my heart. "And why you think that i am not?"

"Because your stupid and you care for animals more than you think." "Really?" This time i needed to think what he meant by those words. "Carbuncle." "What?" "Carbuncle, you haven't hurt or neglected him." This time i figured out what he meant. "But you saw me enter the forest..."

"One of the teachers allowed you to enter, right?" I nodded not wanting to say anything. "I am not going to ask you who allowed you i can clearly see that you won't say. You can talk now." I looked around and sat on the couch that was beside me. "I wanted to tell you about the pigeon killer." "In exchange that i stay quite?" "Yes."

"Why not just say it to the ministry." "They are already here?" "For couple of days now." "I can't." "Can't what?" "I can't tell them." He didn't say anything i guessed that he wants me to explain. "You know Azusa?" "yeah he's a student from Hinamoto." "He's the pigeon killer."

For a while we stayed silent. "Why can't i tell?" "If he fails than with him will go someone else." "What do you mean?" "It means that one of his family will be killed if he fails." "Fails in what?" "I don't know they didn't say." "Who didn't say?" "The people that are holding Azusa's family hostage."

"And how do you know that he isn't doing it for fun?" I wanted to throw something back, but i couldn't there was nothing to say."J-Just don't tell anyone." "And what if i won't?" I couldn't find any anger towards him. But i needed to be reassuring i turned towards him. **"** **I dare you."** Those three words where enough to make him silent.

With that i exited the office to head to class. I would be lying if i said that i am fine i feel horrible as if i did the worst crime. I wish he could just understand then there wouldn't be any problems. When i reached my class i felt as if i haven't seen my classmates in forever.

Like usually Yukiya sat at the window not caring about outsider world. Elias was standing and talking to Luka. I walked up to them and said "Hi." "Oh hi, how are you?" "Oh i'm fine you?" "Good." "Do you know what was wrong with Klaus yesterday?" "Ummm, no?"

"So what was wrong with him?" "He was quite pushy about my reading." "Isn't he always pushy about your reading?" "no, this time he was really pushy he still haven't given me back my book." "Did you ask?" "I was scared. But i listened and joined a club."

"What club?" "I don't know." "How can't you know what club you joined?" "Well i don't know much about clubs so i chose a random one." I was silent. **"Haha really? He must be even more strange than you."** "What do you do there? Do you know?"

"Yes, there people are trying to achieve pas their limits on what i don't know." "I guess it's something." I went to my favorite seat and sat down. I could hear Luca snickering. "I can't hold it back, sorry. Hahaha." He looked like he is going to die, he got attention of whole class.

Then he suddenly stopped. "Well it's time to go for me, see you later." He run out of the class without looking back. After couple minutes bell rang and Elias went to his seat. I was watching the door and saw Klaus come in he went to the front of the class.

"Okay i am going to take today's class as Headmaster has some problems to fix. We are going to have P.E today." Everyone cheered. Klaus gaze lingered on me longer than i would like. "Okay everyone follow." Klaus headed out the door. I followed the whole class.

When we got outside everyone sat on the grass waiting to hear what they are going to play. "We are going to play Ladilz." There was more cheering and it seemed much louder than in class. "I hope everyone know's this game." "Everyone included me nodded. Klaus gaze lingered on me again.

I tilted my head as if asking what's wrong? But he looked away and didn't say what's wrong. "Okay we are going to divide into two teams." One of the boys raised his hand. "Is something the matter?" "Well if we divide in two teams there is going to be one person less."

"I am going to join than." Suddenly i felt that it is going to be unfair if Klaus joined and there was the feeling that he won't take his eyes from me.

Klaus put as in two teams and i of course ended up in opposite teams. I for some reason ended on being offensive. **"Okay let's beat the shit out of the opposite team."** After her words there was a devilish smile on my lips and i cached attention of couple enemies and one of them needed to be Klaus.

Klaus blow on the whistle after stopping staring at me. I run for the ball and using Moonlight's help skillfully catching the ball without touching it. I could see Klaus in front of me blocking the path i pretended to go to the left when i got close enough i made 360 turn and went to the right passing Klaus.

But he didn't seem to give up and followed as a faster runner there was no way that he could outrun me so i successfully shot the ball into the goal. I celebrated the goal with my teammates, i looked at Klaus he wasn't angry at least he didn't look like he was smiling as if something good happened.

Than opening and closing his mouth he spelled out words. _"Who is helping you?"_ I didn't have time to reflect on what he meant by that when i heard a loud crash. All of us looked at the sound of the crash was standing a creature completely made of fire. He looked like a lion and a tiger at the same time.

And at the bottom of the monsters feet were Headmaster and people who must be from Ministry. They were shooting random attack spells but it didn't seem to be working as all the magic was absorbed by the creature. I looked at the head of the monster and saw a girl she must be Fire from Moonlight's past.

I looked back down to to the beasts legs and saw Klaus has joined in in meaningless fight. I took pity on them and decided to run and stop them. When i reached the destination Ministry were shouting at me to run but i ignored them. I looked up to Fire and shouted at her. "Fire!" I got the attention of every one beside me and Fire's as well.

Even so far up i could feel her smile than she jumped landing right in front of me making me back off. Like i predicted she was smiling. "I was looking for you." "Oh were you? Why did you need me?" "Light's messenger told her that you know where is Darkness." "Oh your here for that?"

"Where is she?" I couldn't find the words to tell her. **"Make a deal with her."** A deal?! What am i going to put on it? **"Tell her to fund a body that is no older than one week and it can be any gender and it must have the same color as you. In exchange you will show her me."**

It is quite good idea. "Okay, let's make a deal." "Deal?" "Yes." "You don't seem to be the deal maker i see Darkness more of a deal maker." "Ahhhhh, don't know what you mean." "Tell me what's the deal." "You have to bring me a dead body that is no older than week and it can be any gender and the dead person needs to be the same hair color as me, in exchange i will show you where she is."

"It sounds like a good deal, but why do you need a dead body?" "Ummm ahhhh tests?" "Tests?" "Yes to make tests." It was on the spur of the moment that the idea come in. She looked at me suspiciously and than smiled and jumped back on the creature and disappeared.

I turned towards the people they were looking at me as if i just returned from the dead except Klaus he looked like he had a pretty idea. "What?" Headmaster with Klaus come in front of me. "Do you know her?" "No, never have seen her until now." "But you new her name."

I wanted to say something but Headmaster stopped me. "Wait, it doesn't matter it's good that she is gone now and it's enough." "But i told her to bring me a dead body with the same hair color as me, she's gonna return." "We're gonna wait for her then." Klaus was the one that give the idea.

Headmaster turned towards the man in the cloaks and said "It seems that my student has distracted the enemy so guard the entry of the school. The man weren't moving for couple of seconds and than they run toward the school gates. Headmaster than turned towards the students that were outside.

"Okay everyone because of the attack the classes will be canceled." I could hear people cheer. Than he looked at me and Klaus. "Follow me." He started to walk away and i with Klaus followed. "Klaus?" We we're far enough for Headmaster no to hear. "Yes?"

"Your not mad are you?" He looked at me shocked. "What do you mean?" "Well today in the morning in your office those free words that i said." "Oh it was the Darkness girl right?" "It's Moonlight." "Others call her Darkness." "I call her Moonlight." "Where does it come from?"

"What?" "Her name." "From Deadly Moonlight i just shortened it." "you mean from the Woman that all the parents tell to look out for?" "If we are talking about the same person than yes." "I remember my mother always telling me stories about her."

"What did you do?" "When she told me the stories?" "Yes." "I didn't believe her and one day i told her that." "How did she react to it?" "She did nothing i was just a child that won't believe until i see it and she new it." "What kind of stories she told you?" **"Probably how i destroyed multiple villages."** "How she destroyed multiple villages." **"Told you."** "Hahaha."

"Why are you laughing?" "She guessed correctly." "How does it exactly work can you talk to her through your mind?" "No we are not connected by soul she's just there." "So to talk to her you need to actually say it?" "Yeah." "I remember reading that you started giggling in the middle of class."

"At Professors Schuylers?" "Yes." "Oh that well she wouldn't stop saying that he's a big teddy bear." Than someone laughed that didn't belong to me or Klaus. "Huh?" I looked at the source of the sound with Klaus. There standing and smiling was Headmaster.

I started to stammer trying to cover up our conversation but headmaster started talking about something else. "That was pretty good guess." "Huh?" "About Conrad being a Big Teddy Bear. Hahaha." "What really?!" "Yeah he is actually a softie." "Well he doesn't look like a softie to me."

"He like to hide it." We stopped in front of headmasters office. "Head in." Headmaster opened the door and let us in. Headmaster went straight towards his chair and sat down. "Scarlet there is no need to hide that Darkness or Deadly Moonlight is ahhh inside you."

"It's not much of a secret anyways." "Can you let her out or something?" "Is there a way to let you out?" **"You could allow me take your body."** "Ahh how does it work?" **"It's easy i ask you if i can take your body and you say yes or no."** "Okay i got a way to get her out."

"Can we have a word with her?" "Uhhh sure." **"Can i take over your body?"** "Yes." I saw something like black wind around me and everything blackening out and i lost consciousness.

 **In the office**

 **"Did you want me third?"** "You should stop calling me that." **"Didn't try to remember your name."** "Are you going to have something like an argument?" "No no." **"What did you need me for?"** "What is going on? Queen is constantly calling me, and without stops."

 **"I don't see her calling you right now."** "You now perfectly well what i meant." **"It's a war dummy what else?"** "Gedonelune isn't in enemies with any Kingdoms." **"No, those people don't come from a Kingdom their just like Elemental's they where just there."**

"Has Scarlet found a way to return the Dragon of Time back?" **"She has some ideas but they seem too bizarre. Except one that one seems good."** "And what is that?" **"Don't know."** "Didn't you just say that she has ideas and you can't even say one of them?"

 **"No."** Headmaster looked like he wanted to face palm himself. "Can you at least tell why they want to destroy Gedonelune?" **"In my days of research there weren't many clues that could have helped."** "But you did find something?" "Wait before she answers i have a question."

 **"Go on Lover boy."** "L-Lover... boy? Anyways i wanted to ask are your eyes okay?" **"They always been like that."** "Just a normal color isn't working?" **"Human eyes are weak."** Klaus went silent. Darkness turned towards Headmaster. **"I did find something."**

I could feel hope rising up his chest that little think that every human needs. "And what did you find?" Hes voice was calm but i could feel him being excited. I smiled devilish smile. **"They are out for revenge."** He looked lost for a while. "Why they want revenge?" **"I don't know."** I was silent waiting to feel more human selfish feelings.

 **"But there is one think that i know, they are here to destroy Elemental's."** "If they are here for you why would they kill innocent people?" **"Just because they are getting in the way."** "And what did you do to piss them off?" **"I did nothing."** "But they are after you as well."

 **"I don't want to talk again."** "Wait are you going to just leave?" **"Yes and before i do Fire is going to return around afternoon and the guards that you put at the gates tell them to go somewhere else. She may not look it but she has a small temper. "** After that i returned Scarlet her control.

After getting back the focus i realized that i am standing in Headmasters room. I looked around and beside me was standing Klaus and in front of me so unhappy headmaster. "I am going to talk to the people at the gates you too can do whatever you want."

Headmaster went out the door leaving us alone. "Klaus what happened?" "Didn't you see?" "No." "She said that they are here for revenge." Klaus stared to move towards the door. "Where are you going?" "To my office." He opened the door and turned towards me. "How long are you going to stand there, let's go."

In the hallway i tried to start a conversation. "So did she say when Fire is going to show up?" "Around afternoon." "It isn't far away." "I know, was Da-." "Moonlight." "Moonlight the one who told you to make the deal?" "Yes." "Is she the one who tells you everything?" "What do you mean?"

"I saw you, one second you are clueless and the next you are the smartest person in the world." "Do you really think that i am worlds smartest person?" "Isn't Moonlight the one helping you?" "That's true but sometimes i am one helping myself." We reached Klaus office.

{...}

Until before afternoon we were killing our time Klaus was even insisting to train. But now Headmaster was standing in front of us and ready to say something. "I have talked to the Ministry the people at the gates will allow the girl in and you Scarlet going to be waiting for her."

"I don't think that it is a good idea." "Klaus Fire isn't gonna hurt me it's against the rules for Elemental's." "Than it's settled but in case there are going to be Ministry hiding around." "it's useless she will sense them." "Even if she does i want to have protection around you."

Headmaster finished and started to head out with me and Klaus behind him. When we reached the outside i was put in middle like a bait. I waited... It felt like eternity when i felt the heat of the creature that she was riding. Creature landed in front of me majestically.

But the difference from last time she didn't come alone. I smiled and waved at them, the first one to get down was Light she looked me over. "You don't look alike." "Huh?" "Nothing." Soon after saying that everyone else jumped down after her.

They all looked as if they could kill without a second glance except Light she had a warm smile on her. She went in front of everyone else. "You promised." She looked back at Fire and she throw a dead person in front of my feet it was one of the clocked people.

"You are to show where Darkness is." **"Touch the mans head."** I looked at the mans head and suddenly thinking that i need to touch a dead person made me sick. I looked at waiting Elemental's they waited until i say something. I took all the power and went on my knees to have a better access to the dead man's head.

When i started to reach for the man's head i along the way stopped. When i was just a pull away from the head i stopped longer than before but took all the courage and touched the man's head. I felt something strange like a part leaving me, but from Moonlight's memories i didn't feel empty.

When the feeling passed i let go of the mans head and stood up to see that man's her was getting longer, no the man was changing into completely someone else. When she finished changing to her old self she stood up and started dusting herself off.

She then turned towards Elemental's. **"Did you need something?"** "Are you going to come with us?" **"To the battle field?"** "Where else?" I was standing awkwardly behind Moonlight. **"It's useless to go fight we need to find the leader."** "We already tried but all the important were just generals."

 **"Do you really think that King is going to hide here?"** "Aren't they from our world?" **"They are, but Elemental's before us weren't that friendly with them and banned them from our world."** "Where are they hiding then?" **"Only Hugo can travel through worlds."**

"So we need to wait when the girl is going to find a way to return Hugo?" **"Yes."** Light looked at other Elemental's and when she stopped looking she turned back to Moonlight. "We are going to be back." With that said they jumped on the creature. (Still not getting how they can jump that high).

Moonlight turned towards me. "What are we going to do now?" **"Now you are going to think about every possibility how to get Hugo back."** "We can try smashing the stone." **"It's not going to work and you know it."** "Maybe you could help?" **"You now that i can't read the writing."**

"But i read it out loud for everyone to hear." **"You were reading in different language no one except Time elemental can read it."** "B-But how am i supposed to find an answer in such a short time?" **"The answer will come with time and try to think harder like you said we don't have much time left."**

She started to head towards the school and i followed. For some reason everyone was waiting in the courtyard, between the teachers and the students that i have seen before i spotted Azusa. I wanted to shout that the pigeon killer is here, but i didn't. While watching Azusa i lost Moonlight.

I was walking around and i couldn't find her, starting to loose determination i heard someone call me and immediately recognized as Moonlight's **"Little Scarlet, let's go."** I turned towards the source of the voice and saw Moonlight without any problem leaving.

I run after her trying to keep up as best as i can. "Moonlight you know i am not really good with crowded places." At last she stopped and turned towards me and waited when i am going to catch up. When i did she immediately started to walk again. "Why are you so in a hurry?"

She didn't answer and kept going. We went in front of all the students and teachers and i had a clear vision of everyone. With a clear vision i could see Klaus talking to Headmaster and beside Headmaster was standing Professor Schuyler. I looked at Moonlight and she was watching me.

"Is something the matter?" **"Are you ready for attention?"** "Attention?" She didn't start listening to me and turned towards the crowd. **"I am not gonna repeat what i am going to say now."** Everyone attention went to her. **"Us some off you or all of you know there was a pigeon killing."**

I could see students and even some teachers nodding. **"Let's start with introduction i am known as Deadly Moonlight in Fairy Tales to keep children away from woods."** No one talked they were really mature. **"To make it clear i cannot die and even if i can't die i won't tolerate that i was attacked."**

I could see fear in couple of students eyes and facial expressions but teachers didn't show the fear even if they felt it. **"Beside me is standing one of my kind."** The word one of my kind made me question her with my eyes. She saw it or not, only think that i can say is she ignored it.

When i turned to look back at the crowd i spotted Amelia, she was the only one that was wearing confused facial expression. **"We started talking about pigeon killing right? Let's ignore it for now as you might realized, you are the only students and teachers in the school."**

I heard loud gasps and murmurs from students. **"If you are wondering what happened to them i used my magic to send them back home."** This time i heard louder murmurs but i couldn't make out the words. **"Outside of the Gedonelune is a quite war."**

People didn't seem to understand what is a quite war. Moonlight looked as if she wants to face palm herself. **"Quite war is when King or Queen is hiding the fact that they are in war."** When she said that people faces went from confusion to terror.

I tried to find Azusa in the crowd. After a while i spotted his form he was far but i think that i saw worry creep up to his face. **"Gedonelune is loosing this war."** I heard worried voices shout at Moonlight. **"If you all are going to shout at the same time i am not going to answer your questions."**

People went silent waiting for something to happen or her to say something. **"I am going to mentioned word elemental. Elemental's are stronger than ordinary human beings and they have existed longer than anyone."**

I seemed that a sudden hope rose up in every person. **"The enemies we are facing have lived as long as us Elemental's."** Than the hope that was there suddenly fell. **"But there is a way have to stop them."** Now the hope rose higher than last time. Moonlight seems to not realize the changes in atmosphere.

 **"But i am not going to say the way have to stop the war."** There were groans and moans. **"I don't trust humans i will only trust those who have proven their loyalty."** Than they seemed to realize something. Than someone stepped up if i remember correctly it was Vincent.

"I can just go and destroy them." He just said it as if it's a fact. Moonlight looked over him without much interest. **"Do you really think so?"** "I am pretty sure that i am the strongest from all the students who are right now here." **"That's a lie."** He showed shock for a second but it disappeared.

"And why do you think that i am lying?" **"Because i am the strongest."** He looked like he wants to laugh. "Prove it." He went towards Moonlight and stopped in front of her smiling. **"I will."** I could feel the dark aura around her and then suddenly i felt like a helpless rabbit.

Vincent seemed that he didn't feel the serenity in the air. Vincent took a step back and throw his fist towards Moonlight, bur she stepped back with ease. She didn't waste the time to swing her fist against Vincent's face when her fist connected with his head there was a sound like an explosion.

Than i saw Vincent fly in sleeping position. He crashed into the wall and and fell on his stomach he didn't stand up i think he got knocked out could. **"Does anyone now think that they are stronger?"** I saw heads turning except from teachers and Klaus.

 **"Good because i wanted to give you a chance you can stay and help this useless country or go home."** Some students stepped up embarrassed and said that they would like to go home. Than Moonlight would immediately teleport them home.

The one's that stayed where every one i knew or have seen before. For some reason i started to feel important i looked at Moonlight she didn't seem offended that so many give up before trying. **"Well than i guess you deserve to know how to win the war."**

They smiled as if achieved something. Than suddenly i see Vincent rising he had a big nose bleed and he looked dizzy from loose of blood. He looked around confused where students went and wobbling around he went back into the crowd still wobbling while standing.

 **"Nice seeing that you stayed."** Some pupils laughed at his luck. He didn't say probably because he couldn't think clearly. Moonlight suddenly become serious. **"Now Scarlet come's in she is the key that will save the Kingdom."** Everyone's attention turned towards me.

 **"She controls time."** Hearing that made me want to use my ability to disappear, but i can't use it so it's useless. **"The Dragon of Time can travel through multiple realities and in one of those realities is the enemy** **King."** People cheered but suddenly they started to whisper to each other.

Vincent again stepped up but this time much more... stable. "Tell us smarty pants how exactly are we going to bring back Dragon of Time?" **"She is going to bring him back not you."** "She's just a girl and you are putting pressure on her." **"It's her own fault for being an Elemental."**

"Did you now i had no choice?" **"Shhh can't you see i am having a conversation here Little Scarlet."** She said those words with little anger in them. "Didn't have a choice? If she didn't have a choice then why would you make her do something?" With ending his sentence suddenly i felt Moonlight's rage reach it peak.

Suddenly i felt scared. Moonlight eyes started to shine, i tried to whisper the words that may save him. "Apologize." The word come out stronger than i anticipated. In the past saying that there was no other has become forbidden for some reason she never allowed to say those words.

Vincent seemed to take on everyone even maddening Moonlight. **"Don't. You. . . ."** I looked at the crowd because i lost Headmaster. I looked around but not finding him anywhere when suddenly he emerged from the crowd going straight for Vincent.

"Vincent calm down before she actually gets reed of you." Vincent was silent before choosing Headmaster words to back off, than as well Moonlight calmed herself. **"We are going to talk again tomorrow."** She walked past me before turning back and looking at me. **"Are you coming?"**

I started to walk when. "Squeal." I heard carbuncle squealing. I waited when i will fell weight on my shoulder and soon i felt carbuncle settle on my shoulder, than i started to walk again.

Walking silently beside Moonlight was just like her being inside me the silence was never awkward or calm just right to be perfect. We headed towards Dormitory along the way i saw Amelia it means that she stayed interesting to now why? When we reached dormitory Moonlight didn't come with me.

"Are you not coming?" **"I have thinks to do."** She turned and went disappeared and when i say disappeared i meant literally disappeared. I stayed outside for a while maybe seeing a glance of Moonlight but after ten minutes i gave as i was getting cold. I stepped into the dormitory and there was standing Amelia.

"Amelia?" She with shock on her face looked at me. "Scarlet is that woman with you?" "Well she was, but she had thinks to attend to so she's now gone." "Than you are going to explain every think to me." Amelia grabbed my hand and dragged me to our room.

{...}

Now sitting in my room facing Amelia telling her about Moonlight even adding the fact that she hates when people say that there was 'no choice'. Amelia would interfere and ask questions from time to time but i would tell her to wait till the end and she would listen for 5 minutes.

At the ens i told until the moment when i entered the dorm. "And than i entered the dorm and you were standing there." "Can i now ask my questions?" It was already hours past curfew. "Sure." "How did- should i call her Moonlight or Darkness?" "Moonlight." "How did she end up inside you?"

"She can't die but her body does even if her human body leaves longer humans. She just got stuck with me as she as i guessed can only steal the body of those who has resemblance to her." On Amelia's lips shaped an 'O'. "Is it true that our Kingdom is in war?" "Yes."

"With who?" "I really don't now who day are, but how much i heard today they been there as long as Elemental's and Elemental's have lived longer than humans." "Can you say people because when you say Humans it's like your insulting us." "Sorry i got that from Moonlight."

After answering all her questions we lay on the bed and she still won't settle down from worry or from found out information i don't know. I closed my eyes and falling asleep the moment i closed them.

 **Okay, to make this chapter took really long time so i would appreciate if you could leave a review or follow maybe even favorite well i would appreciate if you could do one of those thinks.**


	16. Danger getting closer and closer

**Hey guys here's another chapter Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Danger getting closer and closer

Moonlights P.O.V

When i left Scarlet to go to her room i left towards the battlefield. I grew wings as i wasn't interested in walking like humans do. Getting to the battlefield wasn't hard as the way to it was open, guards trying to keep the enemy out of the city.

It seemed Gedonelune is loosing even with the help of Elemental's. I started to scan for at least one Elemental, setting my eyes on Light who was trying to decide if it's a good idea to kill them. I flew towards them when landing killing some of cloaked and harming the guards.

" **Light**." She turned towards me with confused look. But then smiled.

"You now it would be easier talking if there wouldn't be that many people trying to kill us."

Wanting nothing to do with this war but i needed to talk to her i wiped all living thinks that was more than 10 meters away from us not counting the guards as i teleported them away before they touched my magic.

" **We need to talk.** "

"What is it?"

" **If this war continues we are going down.** "

"You now if you used your power all the enemies will die."

" **I don't want to destroy whole civilization, i want this war to end peacefully.** "

She become silent, not knowing what she is thinking i waited for her answer.

"Do you think i don't want this war to end without bloodshed?"

" **You seem not to mind killing them now.** "

"We need to keep them out of the city. Anyways did the girl figure out how to wake up the sleepy head?"

" **I don't know.** "

"Time never was smart."

She turned around and walked away.

" **Where are you going?"**

"I am going to help others."

" **We haven't done talking."**

"We can talk tomorrow."

 **"Oh, right about tomorrow."**

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

" **No, no i just wanted to make sure you aren't going to destroy human world."**

"Was that a joke? Because you clearly now if someone has the power to destroy, it's only you."

I turned around and shrugged i didn't want to talk to her neither, when she in bad mood.

"Wait..."

I only turned my head to look at her.

"Why did Time age?"

" **Why do people ask me questions that i didn't have time to study? But if you want to hear what i think made Time age, was that he didn't control the power and it didn't obey him. You now when Elemental doesn't trust themselves completely they start to pull away from who they are**."

"He really didn't have control over his power, but he was still Elemental. He shouldn't have aged."

" **When this war end i will study it, but right now there is nothing i could tell you."**

"Thank you..."

I took of in a run not wanting to use my wings. I run back to the Academy, when i got there i jumped on the balcony and entered Scarlets room. The impossible cheerful girl was sleeping like a log, but watching how cheerful and energetic she is at day time it is no wonder.

I sat at the table and waited when they are going to wake up and, i wished that i could hide from the cheerful girl.

{...}

Scarlet's P.O.V

I woke up faster than Amelia did, so when i started to rise i didn't wait, for sat of eyes staring at me. "Ahhhhhh, What are you doing?"

"Why are you screaming?"

" **Well i thought that i am going to wait until you wake up."**

"Is that her?"

"Yeah."

Moonlight suddenly jumped up and went to the balcony.

"Why did she go outside?"

I remembered her reaction towards Amelia when they first time met well i technically met her first.

"I think she needs some fresh air."

I didn't want to give away her secret.

"Let's get dressed and let's go to the class... Wait do we even have classes today?"

"I don't know, Moonlight do we have classes today?"

She opened the balcony's door.

" **No, but all the students who are still in school will have to go to classes to decide what to do next**."

I got dressed to get to the breakfast in time and even if there will be no one making breakfast i at least will have time to make for myself, Amelia and Moonlight if she eats.

"Are you ready Amelia?"

"Soon, i still need to finish my hair, aaaaaannnnndddd done."

She run out of the toilet dressed in ordinary clothes just like me.

"The one to get down stairs is the rotten egg."

I shouted when first running out of the door. Amelia followed close behind but i couldn't spot Moonlight.

"Where is Moonlight?"

She turned to look behind her.

"I can't see her do you think she went a different way?"

"Maybe, but i am not loosing to her."

I put up a speed in my steps and soon i was too far for Amelia to catch me.

When i reached downstairs and entered breakfast hall, and guess what? Moonlight sitting on one of the chairs drinking something.

"Haa... Haa... What are you looking at?"

She peered in sating her eyes on Moonlight.

"How did you get here so fast?"

" **I** **teleported**."

"It's cheating."

" **I don't remember Scarlet setting a rule where you can't use magic.** "

Seeming that Amelia couldn't say anything she looked at the kitchen. There standing was Dorm mother smiling.

"Hi!" I said it with a lot of cheerfulness.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood?"

"What are you making?" I went up to the food while asking the question. "Well there is eggs, bacon, toast and a lot more just decide on your own." I looked over the food deciding carefully what i want. I took a plate and put 2 cocked eggs a lot of bacon and a single toast.

For some reason Amelia was already eating her food and Moonlight was drinking something that looked like a tea. "Are you not going to eat anything?" " **I don't eat.** " "What do you mean you don't eat?" " **I just don't eat only humans need food to survive.** "

"Aren't you a human?" " **I may seem like a human but i am not."** "So coooool!" Amelia suddenly jumped up without any warning. "You have to tell me everything about you!" " **Only if i could tell myself about myself maybe i would tell you about me."**

I and Amelia eyed Moonlight. "I don't understand what do you mean?" Amelia was first one to talk. " **Elemental's go way back millions years before humans come to be. I did exist then but i don't have the memory of it and all the records we kept disappeared and memories with it."**

"Soooo? You mean to know yourself you need the memory of yourself in the past?" " **Something like that."** A question popped in my head. "But aren't you supposed to be the same as in the past?" "Yeah, aren't you?" " **It doesn't work that way in the past i could have been cold blooded murderer or even a softie.** "

I thought about have she would look like a softie and all the images went wrong. "No sorry i don't see you being a softie." " **It is possible.** " "Even if it is possible i can't see it happening." " **Maybe you though about me being too soft.** " "Ahhh."

 **In Scarlet mind**

Moonlight walking down the street with a smile on her face. She passed down different shops that were selling various thinks. Suddenly she sees a child who had scraped his ankle and tears going down his face. Moonlight approached the kid. " **Are you okay?"**

The kid looked at her eyes and started to cry even louder, people started to look at her and the kid. Her face turned from nice to blood shot, she stood up and raised her hand and there in the air thousands of swords ready to stub the kid.

 **The insane image of her being soft abruptly disappeared**

"No i am pretty sure that i didn't think of you being too soft." Amelia and i looked at each other with our eyes asking each other questions if we thought about the same thinks. " **Are you having a silent conversation there?** " "Ummm, no." " **You now you should eat your breakfast already.** "

"Ahhh, ahh, no i hope it hasn't gone cold."Way to go distracting me Moonlight. I sat in front of Moonlight and started to stuff my mouth with breakfast. "Scarlet be careful, you can choke on your food."" **Don't worry about her. She has done it a lot of times and it never has stopped amazing me have she consumes the food.** "

"Please don't talk scientifically." " **Why?** " "It just sounds weird, really weird." " **As you wish, i am not promising to stay quite.** " "Moonlight!" She ignored me and drunk her tea. "Scarlet?" "Yes?" "I have a question." "What kind of question?" "Can we really trust her?" "What do you mean?"

"Well i meant if she is ant good in wars or something...? If we can trust her that way." I looked at Moonlight who was looking at me with her usual not really caring look but caring at the same time. "Well you are going to have to find out on your own." "What do you mean?"

" **What she means is you are going have to wait and see.** " "So you can be dangerous!?" " **Not always most of the time but other most of the time i can be friendly if i try.** " "That doesn't reassure me!" She didn't continue conversation just kept drinking her tea.

"Are you not gonna answer me?" "I don't think she will." "Why?" "She looses interest too fast." "Oh, but it means i trust you with war even less." "Girls don't you need to go to the class now?" "We are going to be late!" I shouted while running to put the plate back for washing.

"Scarlet we have enough time." "Do we...?" "Yes plenty of time." "Phew thought there for a second that we are going to be late." I started to walk towards the door for outside and i looked back to look at Amelia and Moonlight, except there wasn't Moonlight only Amelia and Dorm mother.

I turned back to the door to see her standing beside it. "H-How did you get there?" " **I teleported.** " "Do you really need to teleport to the door you can walk, you know?" " **I have no interest in walking.** " She opened the door and exited while i waited for Amelia.

"Okay let's go Scarlet." We went outside to waiting Moonlight. " **Scarlet look at the gates**." I looked where she told me and saw Klaus there probably waiting for me. "I am going to talk to him." I didn't wait for them to say something i just run to him, he saw me before i could sneak up to him.

"Hey Klaus what are you doing here, so late in the morning?" "I come to pick you up." "Your such a gentlemen." I smiled at him. I saw that his attention was cached by something and i looked back at the dormitory, and saw Moonlight dragging Amelia by the hand.

"What are they doing?" Klaus looked down at me when asking the question. I looked at the scene unfolding in front of us. "Well if i were to guess it looks like Moonlight is dragging Amelia." "I know that, but why is she dragging her?" "Ummm..." I looked at the scene again just to see them disappear.

"Well... Maybe Moonlight had something to show her?" "I thought that you would know her moves, living with her your whole life?" "She was mysterious all the time one time she can be nice as a dream others scary like a nightmare." "Must have been hard." "Nah, not really."

He looked at Moonlight that is long gone with Amelia. "Klaus what is Headmaster going to do now with this war?" "He told me that he is going to take commands from Moonlight." "Isn't really shocking." "Why?" "She always had the feel of authority with her."

"How can you now that she had an air of authority?" "Maybe because i lived with her my whole life?" "Must be. You now we should go to class now." Klaus turned to go towards the school i followed behind. "Scarlet do you think she will give a command for as to go to war?"

I thought what he asked me about and i chose my words wisely. "No, she is a strategist she thinks, before sending people to war she wouldn't doom our future just because she wanted as to be in front lines." "Must be really worried about us." I looked at him and smiled.

"She is kind, deep down, you just have to see it." "Well next time when we are going to talk i am going to try to see that kindness than." I smiled even bigger smile than before but than yesterday i remembered Vincent going all mad for no reason. "Klaus do you know a student called Vincent Knight?"

"Yes the one that yesterday asked Moonlight for a battle." "I wanted to ask, why did he ask her to fight him?" Klaus didn't answer for couple of minutes and we were already nearing my class. "I guess because he couldn't say no to a chance to find out who is stronger."

"Than he started argument." "Vincent might seem like a calm person but then when she said she is the strongest he wanted to see the truth, probably." He finished his sentence just when we reached my classroom door. I looked inside to see Moonlight showing Luca, Elias and Yukiya magic that is created not using a wand.

I went up to them to see what she was showing them. There on her palm was a flower made purely of black like the darkest night. "Can't you make it colorful?" "It takes a lot of concentration to use an element that isn't your own." "I thought you can do anything?"

"Are you challenging me?" "You could say that." "I am going to show you have good i am." She turned towards the black flower and stared at it before it started to change color, to more colorful. I saw sweat going down her head onto the floor. "Huff... huff... Here... it's done."

"It seemed hard for you." "Don't worry i'm completely fine." I looked at the three boys staring at us. "So how did you like the magic?" Elias spoke up as Luca continued staring at the flower and Yukiya was doing his everyday job. "It is interesting i wonder how she does it?"

"I am special." There she goes with her joking. "You are!?" And Elias of course fell for it. "Sure i am." I could see respect pouring out of his eyes. "Moonlight are you really gonna joke around at a time like this?" She laughed as if trying to laugh something away.

*Ring* *Ring* Suddenly bell rang for the start of the class and everyone went to their seats even Luca went to sit down. Moonlight went to sit on top of my table that i usually take in front of Yukiya. I went to sit down with Moonlight blocking my view.

I decided to look at the door to see that Klaus didn't move from the spot where i left him. He had a smile on his face and he was looking straight at me, for some reason i had the urge to smile back and i did. "Are you going to teach our class today?" Luca asked.

"I wonder how you guessed?" While saying that he went inside and headed to the front of the class. "You been standing outside the room the moment you come with Scarlet." I couldn't see what he was doing in front so i whispered to her. "Moonlight can you move?"

In place to move she lay down on the table, it made me want to face palm myself, but it still give me better vision of the front of the class. "Moonlight can you please not sleep in the class?" "For your knowledge i never sleep." "Your eyes are closed it means you are going to sleep."

"But it doesn't mean that i don't have good listening skills." From today morning i know that she never sleeps it means she could be just playing around or there is something wrong with her. "I am not going to teach classes today but i am going to take you to Judgment hall."

He didn't need to say anything else as everyone started to pack up. I took the time to see the students that stayed there Luca, Yukiya, Elias, a boy with white hair i am seeing him for the first time or am i just blind? I didn't study anyone else as i felt Klaus eyes digging into my back.

I hurried out the door with everyone else. Walking beside Moonlight who seemed to be deep in thought, i didn't disturb her and silently walked beside her. Sometime later Klaus joined as well he seemed silent as well as if deep in thought, but i knew better he was looking right at me.

Most likely he become jealous of me staring at other guys. I collected all the will power to look at him, i turned my head and my eyes immediately met his and i smiled as if i din't feel his eyes on me for the past 10 minutes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He leaned towards my ear and whispered. "I don't like how you were looking at other guys." When he finished he went back to his usual stance and smiled at me before speeding up and stopping everyone at the Judgments hall doors, i had a blush on my cheek from what he said. "Okay everyone come in quietly, but it's like with such small numbers you can actually make noise."

He was taunting them now, really Klaus? Moonlight seemed to enjoy his taunting. "Sometime you have to cheer up in the situations like this." I am pretty sure Moonlight you want him to continue to taunt people. Klaus opened the door and everyone entered without much of a noice.

I followed everyone inside and when i entered there already were a lot of students. Most of them i already knew and some that i might be seeing for the first time and others i might haven't take any time to remember. My class went to sit at the empty chairs close to the end of the hall.

It seemed that we come just in time as no sooner as we settled down on the chairs, Headmaster walked out. "Hello everyone, i see you are not really in the mood for everything that has happened, but believe me when i say that you are not going to go physically into the battle."

I heard some people talking beside me and i recognized the voice as Luca. "If we are not going to go physically into the battle what are we doing here?" Elias answered without hesitation. "They must have some plan for us if we are here." Than Klaus voice interrupted their conversation.

"Shouldn't you be asking the question to the one who issued the command?" Everyone looked at Klaus as if he had grown second skin. Elias was trying to find the right words when Luca seemed to know what to say. "Huh? Didn't Headmaster made that up?"

"No Headmaster now is listening to her commands." Klaus turned his head towards Moonlight when he said 'her'. Now everyone looked at Moonlight as if she, as well grow second skin. Elias eyes become curious and he faced me as best as he could. "Scarlet did you know this?"

"Well... i... ah... kind of heard it from Klaus this morning." I smiled innocently. "So you knew and didn't bother to ask her about that?" "Why? It's not like i wouldn't predict that something like this would happen." Moonlight got tired and stopped us. " **Guys, Headmaster is telling you to shut up.** "

I looked at the students and the Headmaster that were staring at us. Klaus disappeared as well and i am pretty sure that he wanted us to get in trouble. I quietly murmured apology. "I'm sorry..." When i said that Headmaster smiled and continued as if nothing happened.

"I know that you might think that's really lame that you have to stay in school when you are going to do nothing, but you definitely are not going to do nothing as all of you know we have a wizardess of Darkness-" Headmaster was stopped because people started to chat between each other about the Wizardess of Darkness.

I saw Klaus go up to the front and faced the students and in loud clear voice he said. "Those who are going to keep interrupting Headmaster is going to get detention with me." When they heard that, everyone went silent even a fly was louder than ever.

"Thank you Klaus." "I am always happy to help." Klaus went back to sit down, but no one made a noice or a move. When Klaus sat down it was as if the tension building up disappeared but no one talked. Headmaster went back to explaining. "Right now soldiers and Elemental's are holding enemy at bay. Elemental's are going to talk about the condition on the battle field."

Light, Fire, Earth, Air, walked up to the front so everyone could see them. I couldn't see worry in their eyes as if they already won something. Light moved one step in front to show that she is going to talk. "Hey everyone i am going to introduce myself to you i am called Light and before you ask i don't have a human name have Time and Darkness have."

She moved her arm towards fire. "Ahhh, do i really have to introduce myself?" Light didn't move an inch just looked at her more persistently. They had an eye battle for couple of seconds until Fire just give up. "Okay, okay, i'm Fire and i don't have a human name *whispering* even if i want one."

Light than moved her hand towards Earth. He seemed cheerful and didn't hesitate to say his name like Fire did. "I'm Earth it's nice to meet you humans." Except the ending was strange. Light tried to cover for him by laughing as if it was a joke. "Haha, well let's move on haha."

Than finally she moved towards Air who seemed calm. "I'm Air and i don't have a human name, personally i think that human names are useless." That guy is definitely going to my unfriendly people list. "Air that wasn't really nice!" "I just stated a fact." "That wasn't a fact at all!"

Some students started to laugh at their bickering, it looked clear as sky that they were close friends. I felt someone tap on my shoulder i turned towards the person who tapped on my shoulder. There was a smiling Amelia sitting beside me. "Yes?" "Hi, so you are one of them?" "One of who?"

"One of the Elemental's you mentioned it in your story yesterday, but you never told me your elemental name." I tried to remember what i told her yesterday and when i got the full picture i remembered i never mentioned my elemental name. "Oh, sorry i forgot, i guess."

"Why are you called Time as an Elemental?" I thought about it for couple of seconds. "Because i am supposed to control time and all, but it seems i can't." "Why not?" " **Because she can't."** We suddenly heard a voice behind us and we stopped our conversation and turned slowly towards Moonlight.

"Moonlight how long have you been there?" " **What are you talking about i was here all this** **time.** " She pointed towards Klaus. " **A** **nd Lover boy as well.** " "Lover boy? What?" "I think she meant Klaus." "Can you please not call me that?" " **You don't like something?** "

"Yes." " **And what's that?** " "You calling me Lover boy, my name is Klaus Goldstein." "Darkness, Time i didn't know you were into destructing people." There again a sudden voice come from our left. " **Are** **we?** " Moonlight answered without hesitating, there standing were not just all the Elemental's Headmaster and Professor Schuyler was there as well.

Students again were staring at us, suddenly i felt really embarrassed from all the looks that we were getting. "I am sure that you are." " **I wasn't the one who started the conversation so don't look at me.** " "I was not asking who started the conversation." " **Why can't you just lay down and go to sleep?** "

"We don't need to sleep and you know that. Anyways aren't you supposed to be with us?" " **I thought that it would be better here.** " She distracted them with small talk, good job Moonlight! While listening to their conversation i could see Light from time to time glancing at me.

I started to feel weirded out, she didn't stop when i cached one of her glances but after five minutes she dragged moonlight up to the front. "Hello everyone this is..." She extended her hand for Moonlight to introduce herself to people. "I'm Darkness also known as Deadly Moonlight or shorter just Moonlight."

Her wasn't cheerful but it was loud and clear like a leader trying to get his point across his army. There was silence but Moonlight didn't shift a step. "Well you could at least say 'hi'." Everyone's attention shifted towards Klaus. He seemed shocked that everyone is staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Luka answered to his question. "You said to as to stay quite so now we are waiting for your allowance to talk." He for some reason his smile grow wider. "No here is a small correction i said if you talk when _Headmaster_ is talking not when they are talking."

Elias turned towards Moonlight. "I know we already introduced ourselves in the class but anyways, hello." " **Hi.** " After him went everyone else. Light went back to talking to us. "Okay everyone over the days we are going to call a student to have a little conversation and don't worry it's going to be fine."

Light looked at the watch on her hand and turned towards other elemental's standing beside her. They talked about something, when they finished Light went to Headmaster and said something to him before turning with all the Elemental's except Moonlight towards exit.

When all the Elemental's were gone we waited if something else will be said but Headmaster said it's all and wait for the call, all of us went outside and i waited for Klaus or anyone that will come. After 5 minutes of waiting Moonlight approached me.

" **I am going to go outside for a while.** " "Where?" " **Just outside don't worry.** " I wanted to say something but she just walked away i am sure that she is not going to do something stupid. I resolved to wait longer people were a lot there so i am not going to feel lonely.

After a while Klaus approached me, he was silent but smiling he extended his arm towards me. For a while i didn't know what he wanted, when i understood what he wanted i smiled and put my hand in his, i realized this is the only time when we held hands not counting the time when i almost touched the scale.

"If you wanted to hold hands you could have said so." "What's the fun in it?" We intervened our hands and Klaus led me somewhere. I turned to see grinning Amelia looking at me. I am sure that it was her who set this up, i smiled at her and waved goodbye.

 **Amelia and Klaus couple seconds before running into each other**

Klaus and Amelia were trying to locate Scarlet, when Amelia running run into Klaus. "Oh, i'm sorry i wasn't where i was going." "It was more like running." Amelia froze on the spot and looked at the Emperor. "What does that look means?" Amelia went back to herself and looked at Klaus as if he was a friend that she hasn't seen for minutes.

"Oh, The Emperor." Klaus wasn't pleased to hear him being called Emperor. "Is it how you greet people?" "Yup, so what are you doing here?" "I am trying to find Scarlet." "I am doing the same think." There was a small pause. "So do you know where she is?" "If i would know where she is i would how said i was going to meet her not find her."

"Oh, right my bad memory." Amelia knocked on her head while saying that. Klaus seemed to get annoyed by Amelia's stupidity. "Do you want to try to help me find Scarlet, _Emperor_?" Klaus walked away ignoring Amelia. Amelia followed Klaus. "You know ignoring people isn't nice."

"You become annoying and i left." Amelia didn't say anything after that but after a while she wanted to question him about Scarlet. "How you held hands yet?" Klaus abruptly stopped and Amelia ran into him. "With who?" "Ow, ow, if you are going to stop warn me first, and i am talking about Scarlet who else?"

"What did you mean by holding hands?" "Your dating right what so wrong in the question?" "And how would you know we are dating?" "Whole school knows it." "How do they know it?" "You took her on a date, we are not blind and i made her tell all the details of your date." Amelia smiled happily at the last sentence.

"No we haven't." "What?" "I said we haven't held hands." "You should." "Why?" "It will make her happy." "How do you know that?" "Girls feelings, oh look it's her." Amelia pointed towards Scarlet. "Well goodbye." "Aren't you going to got to her as well?"

"I remembered that i how to be somewhere." Amelia pushed Klaus to move towards Scarlet. "And don't forget to hold hands for once." "Okay, okay." Klaus walked away while Amelia looked how the scene unfolded in front of her.

 **With Klaus and Scarlet**

"Where are we going? I hope we are not going to your office." "Don't worry we are not going to my office." I could tell that we are not going to his office as we exited the school. "What do you think Headmaster is going to ask?" "Most likely will question about persons capability to fight."

"They are going to question us if we are strong enough?" "Yes, you are needed in this war so you are going to stay you want it or not." "I am so reassured that everything's going to be fine." Sarcasm could be heard from every word. "I am pleased to heard that."

From our serious conversation it turned to sarcastic conversation telling complete nonsense to each other and the last conversation that we had was long forgotten. "Scarlet? Where is carbuncle?" "I left him this morning at the dorm."

 **Amelia with carbuncle**

Amelia and carbuncle are sitting just outside the dorm. "You know carbuncle i hope Scarlet doesn't forget about us." "Squee." "Your right she won't forget us no matter what." A small butterfly paper flew towards Amelia and landed on her extended hands, reading the note she stood up and looked at carbuncle. "Are you coming?"

{...}

I had a great time with Klaus at the school garden he showed me different plants that he didn't have time to show last time and couple of animals that were friendly enough to approach, but the fun had to end us a note come flying calling us both, for some reason.

We were still talking and laughing while going to Headmasters office. When we reached the office the laughter we shared disappeared and the smiled turned to neutral faces. Klaus knocked his usual knock and waited when we are going to be let in. "Come in." Klaus opened the door and let me in first.

I won't lie i don't know if he did that because he wanted to be a gentlemen or he wanted me to feel extremely worried. When i entered Headmaster and Professor Schuyler were talking about something, but they immediately stopped when they heard me.

"Scarlet, Klaus we were just waiting for you, come sit down." We went to the first chairs that we saw. "As you might know we are going to how to ask questions." He looked at us seriously as if we did something that we shouldn't how. "Klaus i am going to ask you a question. Will you stay and fight this war?"

I turned to look at Klaus but i had no worry that he will run i know he will stay so i looked at him and waited those important words. "I am going to stay." He said it calmly but they still meant a lot to me. Headmaster turned towards me and smiled. "Scarlet as Klaus is your buddy he is personally going to protect you."

Shock showed on my face. "What? I don't get it, protect me from what?" "I know that information from battle field doesn't really go out, but you should how guessed that more and more enemies find the way in without being unnoticed." Enemies going in without being noticed?

"How do they do it?" "Even with the help of Elemental's we are loosing, but so fat they haven't attacked anyone as if they are waiting for something or someone." Could it be that their leader is actually here in this world, in Gedonelune? Klaus being silent asked the same think that i was thinking.

"Could that mean that their leader is somewhere in Gedonelune?" "The possibility is big but there is a small worry that we are wrong." Before Klaus could ask something i did. "What do you mean by being wrong?" "Well enemy is smart and will do anything to make us go off truck so it is a possibility that they are trying to make us think that he or she is there."

I started to think of possibility of the leader not being in Gedonelune and him being here, Klaus used the moment to ask Headmaster something. "Headmaster from who exactly i am supposed to protect her?" "Enemy is not risking to go into the school for some reason, but we still need Scarlet to wake Dragon of Time."

The word not risking cached my attention. "Why are they not risking to go here?" Headmaster put his arm on his chin and fell in deep thoughts. "I don't really know but they seem to try to be as far as possible from this place." They are trying to avoid this place? Why?

"Randolph we have to talk, it's important." Professor Schuyler interrupted our questioning. "Okay kids it seems you are going to have to go we are going to talk tomorrow." I had so many questions but i didn't want to get in Professors Schuyler's way, so i followed Klaus outside.

"Do you think that they have a reason to avoid the school?" "Maybe they know about Moonlight." Would they know about Moonlight? Even if they did know about her how would they know about her power? "It could be possible or maybe they are trying to make as think that we are safe and wait when we drop our guard?"

The closer i got to the ending of my sentence the more worried i felt. "It will never happen." "What will never happen?" "We never will drop our guard it's war i don't think it's possible to actually drop your guard in this situation." He smiled at me as if trying to reassure me of hes claim.

"It's getting dark i will take you back to the dorm." I looked out the window and sure sun was about to set. "Sure." Klaus led me out of the school and to the dorm. We had small conversations but we tried not to ask ourselves about the war as it won't do good for our minds.

When Klaus brought me to the dorm, he kissed me and hurried away, not wanting to see my reaction. I was dazed for couple minutes but when i come back to my senses i myself hurried inside the dorm as i felt the cold night air somehow hitting my skin through my clothes.

Entering it was so quite, well it's always quite but this time it's as if i am the only one here. I went to my room thinking about sleep and the sweet dreams that i will see. Standing in front of my door i opened it, Amelia wasn't here probably having dinner, oh my god i forgot about dinner.

The sleep disappeared completely, and i run down stairs for dinner, reaching my destination i saw Amelia and carbuncle sitting and eating desert. I saw that Amelia's friends that she introduced me to where here and chatting about something until they saw me.

"Hey, Scarlet come here." Calla called me over. I sat beside Amelia as she was closest to me. I looked at the rest of the table and saw something pink and fluffy in front of my face. "Squeee." carbuncle wanted to play. **"Carbuncle here cache."** I heard Moonlight saying.

Carbuncle turned towards the think that Moonlight throw and run after it. When i looked back at her she was drinking her tea and looking like she was deep in thought. "Is something the matter?" **"No, just thinking. Have you figured out have to wake up the sleepy head?"**

I completely forgot to think how to wake up Hugo i know i will just pretend that i had too much on my shoulder. "I was kind of busy..." Oh good job Scarlet just great that unreassuring voice is totally going to work. **"And what exactly were you _busy_ with?" **

"Well... with animal learning." Again!? Why am so bad at lying!? **"Animal learning?"** "I meant to say i studied about animals." Yes! this one went great. **"Why did you study about animals?"** So many questions! She doesn't believe me! "Okay okay i wasn't busy i spend all day talking to Klaus and he _did_ teach me about animals."

I heard Amelia's friends and herself going oh's and ah's as if i just told my deepest secret. "We are buddies there's nothing strange." Aurora just needed to give out the point. "But she says Lover boy it means that he is someone's lover." Bloom with a smile agreed.

I started to blush and eat my dinner trying to hide my embarrassment as best as i could. **"I see that."** Oh please Moonlight i am going to spit out my food. Carbuncle come running back and at the moment i felt biggest love towards him and i snuggled him in a hug.

Everyone laughed at my actions and soon after i followed the laughter.

{...}

With dinner done i was in my room changing for the night. Amelia's friends decided that they want to sleep in our room to feel safe, only problem was that they had no where to sleep so Moonlight volunteered to summon so called sleeping bags. It looked like a bag little bit larger than a grown up man, but the weirdest think was it was black and emanated a black mist.

I stared at it and thinking 'there is no way that even i will sleep in that' but guess what those three were excited to sleep in those bags. I was about to ask if it is safe when Amelia asked if she can sleep there too.

We all ended up sleeping in sleeping bags, it actually was warm inside and not cold as i thought but the warths was enough to put me in the deep slumber.

 **Hey guys here is another chapter done! I thought that i will never finish it and i am sure that you thought the same think but worry not i the Great writer has written a story for you dear readers. I'm sorry for the delay but i had school to be worried about i'm really sorry! Anyways leave a comment if you liked or want to help me with some mistakes. Thanks!**


	17. Darkness missing

**Hey guys the action is going to be in this chapter what kind of action? Read and you are going to find out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Darkness missing

I was so sleepy but i could feel someone shaking me to wake up. "5 more minutes." "Scarlet this is emergency, we are being attacked teachers are holding the enemy at bay."

Hearing that made me jump out of the sleeping bag and get dressed. "Who is attacking us?" "Teachers don't know but they have a clue that they are cloaked people that got past the guards." Amelia's voice was harsh full of fear.

I turned towards Moonlight that was looking out the window she was whispering something to herself. **"Too familiar."** "Moonlight?" She didn't respond just seriously kept looking out the window.

I dressed and turned towards the girls who were looking like they would die before they reach the battle field. "Listen!" They looked at me shocked. "I know you are scared so am i, but one think you should remember is that we won't give them satisfaction seeing us scared!"

The shocked expressions lingered seconds longer before they erupted into cheering. Amelia turned towards me. "I hope you made that on the spot." "You bet i made that on the spot."

The mood that was threatening to swallow you whole lightened to the point that it couldn't be felt.

Being ready to face any foe that would come at us we slowly walked out of the room carbuncle at my feet, remembering about Moonlight i turned towards her. "Moonlight are you coming?" **"You walk ahead i am going to set up a plan."**

I turned back and walked to the entrance with everyone else beside me. "Okay before we leave does anyone can help me remember spells?" They turned to me with shocked expressions. "Scarlet you must be kidding me." without reassurance i slowly answered "Ummm, of course, i am, it was just so i could lighten up the mood, ha ha."

"Well you surely did." under my breath i kept asking myself. "How am i supposed to do something without knowing spells?" "Squee?" "Oh carbuncle are you sure you want to come? It can be dangerous." He puffed his chest and squealed as if saying that he is going to be fine.

I laughed and answered to he's obvious sign language. "If you say so, then i am putting you to protect my back." "Squeee!" Carbuncle cheerfully squeeled.

I took a deep breath and in clear voice said. "Let's go."

We opened the door and stepped out in the dark i already could hear explosions and shouts that could come from the students and teachers or from the cloaked people.

The youngest Aurora was shaking. "Aurora if we are going to face our enemies i want to do it with pride on my face and reliable allies." Carbuncle again puffed it's chest and squealed.

"Ha ha ha, Scarlet have you been always so, mood raising?" Was that a pun?! Should i laugh or smile, or maybe do nothing? Wait i can look at others, they are holding in their laughs, oh shit i don't want to laugh but i don't want to come out as a bad person.

While i was killing myself from the inside Amelia and others were looking at me worriedly. "Scarlet are you okay?" Amelia worriedly asked.

"Oh um, i'm fine, should we go? I don't want to find out that we doomed everyone because we didn't show up."

We run to the sound of the explosion, the battle field was a mess hardly finding the difference of our own. We were far enough not to be seen by the cloaked people they weren't a lot there just around 10 maybe more or less. I saw a lot of wounded students and no enemy on the ground.

I ran towards one of the wounded and carried him away from the battle zone. The guy had light brown hair and i couldn't see his eyes as he kept them closed from the pain on his arm.

The blood kept coming i didn't know what to do, i wanted to help but that moment was lost in endless worry and uncertainty.

Even with fear rising up my trought i collected my ideas and tried to remember any healing spells, remembering a healing spell i got myself ready and pointed the wand at the laying guy. "Sanatio aqua!" Watching how the light particles descended and touched the guys arm the bleeding stopped and the wound closed.

The guy opened his eyes, looking for something, when they spotted me they lingered with mine. When he broke the awkward stare he raised himself and said 'thank you' and run back to the battlefield.

Later on i heard Amelia and others calling me. "Where did you run off to?" I turned to look at her. "I needed to help someone." It was a statement i didn't think about my words they just come out naturally.

"Did you help someone?" "Yes." "Where is he, she?" "He run back to the fight."

We healed as many people as possible, but the think that i didn't see Klaus made me feel at ease. When we were healing someone i heard Klaus calling me. "Scarlet!" I turned to look at bloodied Klaus, for some reason i knew that it wasn't his blood but someone else's.

"Klaus?" He had a cruel smile on his face and i immediately knew it wasn't him. He outstretched his arm and tried to grab me but i dodged it in time. "What's the matter? I just wanted to hold you close." He's smile widened and the chill went down my spine.

"Y-Your not Klaus." He looked at me suspiciously. "Why do you say that?" "Because you are not him." I turned to try to run but before i could move my leg the man grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

When i faced the man again he had even more crueler look than before and he spoke with venom in his voice. "I have only one question human." I looked into the strangers eyes only meeting cruel one's that i saw seconds ago. "And what's that?" I tried to feel as brave as possible and maybe find help that won't be coming any time soon.

"WHERE. IS. DARKNESS." It almost sounded like he was shouting but he wasn't he just put more venom in he's voice when saying those words. "Who?" "Don't play dumb." He's anger disappeared but the venom in his voice still lingered. "Who is Darkness?" He's eyes turned darker and his grip on my wrist tightened making me want to pull back but i stood my ground.

"Answer me." I couldn't say anything as a fireball exploded right in his back, he didn't flinch or anything just turned around and faced the person who attacked him.

I turned and looked at real Klaus this time. "Klaus!" Happy to see him i shout out his name. I turned to look at the stranger still holding me and saw his appearance change, his hair become black and his eyes dark blue like the darkest night, he had the same cloak as the other cloaked people but his cloak wasn't covering his face.

Klaus with angry glare stared at the man. "Who do you think you are doing?!" The man pushed me away and i fell on my bottom. "Asking questions to insolent human fool. The insult from the stranger didn't seem serious even do he was saying that to make Klaus angry.

Klaus seeming unfazed with heavy footsteps he walked closer to the man. "You have a lot of nerve to touch something that belongs to me." "Humans have feeling of attachment? *Whispering* Gonna have to write it down." With clear voice he continued. "Have foolish." The anger On Klaus face disappeared and shocked took it's place.

"What? What do you mean by it's foolish?" "What i meant human love doesn't last sooner or later the attachment you feel will disappear." "And what? Present is present thinking about future while leaving in present is _foolish_." He's words left little ache in my hurt thinking that one day we are going to stop loving feels so unfair.

Maybe the stranger is right love is foolish on so many levels and yet i can't accept his claims, just can't. Klaus know is holding his wand in the air ready to attack any second. "Thinking what happens know is useless as every second that you pass becomes just forgotten past."

The man raised his arm and from there the same ball started to develop as in Moonlight's memory. "I am going to ask you this questio-" Light hit him before he could finish his sentence. "Kids are you okay?" Headmaster Randolph was running towards us.

"Are you okay?" I was starting to answer when the guy started to rise. "You really thought that you can kill me with such weak magic?" Weird why am i the only one who is shocked to see that he stood up after being hit with light magic? "W-What's going on?"

They couldn't answer my question as suddenly fireworks exploded in the sky. We all turned to look at them the man included. While staring at the fireworks i didn't realize that Amelia approached me. "Scarlet let's go before he realizes that i am here."

While the man was staring at the fireworks i grabbed Klaus and Headmaster and pulled them with me.

Amelia took us not far from the battle field, there were a lot of injured the smell of blood was almost intoxicating. "Amelia what are those fireworks?" "Well, i saw you fight that weird guy, and i told that to the rest of the group and Bloom come up with the fireworks."

 **The strange man's P.O.V**

Being shocked looking at the fireworks that weren't supposed to be there, i turned around to face humans that weren't there anymore. "Shit, where did they go?" Turning in circles i tried to see a glimpse of them but nothing come up. "You know what, i don't care about them, i will find a different idiot who is going to tell me where she is."

 **Back to Scarlet and others**

"How long do you think it will take him to find us?" I looked at everyone to see their opinions. "You know what Scarlet it would be better is he never finds us." Klaus with seriousness tells me what he thinks. No one argued with Klaus and the silence that was lingering in the air allowed me to think about what the man said.

He wanted Moonlight, does that mean that she knows the man? Or he knows about her existence and she doesn't. I looked at the others who were healing or looking for any enemy that was daring to go here. "Listen, i have something important to say."

Everyone raised their heads stopping what they were doing and intently looked at me. "Before Klaus arrived he had a question." Everyone's brows furrowed as if i was telling them complete nonsense, i continued despite the strange stares. "He asked me about Moonlight."

Now everyone's attention was on me and more interested. "He asked me where she is and i answered that i don't know who she is." Klaus went into deep thoughts like others but they were doing healing while thinking. Standing there i waited for someones ideas for what to do know.

"Where is Moonlight right now?" Klaus looked at me when asking the question. "We left her at the dorms." "Can you go get her?" I nodded and run towards the dorm.

When running up the stairs i would look around checking if i can spot Moonlight. Swinging open the door i saw no one inside the room and the door to the balcony was closed. "She mus have left." Not knowing were she was i run back to Klaus and others, but only to return to empty space.

There were still injured so i decided to ask them. I approached a girl that had a wound on her stomach it wasn't anything too serious for her blood stopped going out and it was a good think. I went on my knee to be face to face with the girl. "Hey, have you seen the people who were healing you?"

She slowly opened her eyes her eyes were dark shade of something like blue and green the same color were her hair. "I... don't... know, but i... did hear something." Her voice was rusty as if i am the first human she has talked to in centuries. "There... was a loud... noice, i think... that was... magic exploding."

Ignoring the alarm that was going inside my head i checked girls temperature, it is too high, the brain is going to cook if i won't lower it. I proceeded to start healing her wound.

When finishing the healing the temperature come down a little bit but not enough for her to feel full of energy, leaving the girl to her own devices i started to think about what she told me. She heard an explosion did that guy find us? No i think he would have killed this students here or did they distract him before he could? Well it doesn't matter they are safe and i hope the same goes to everyone else.

I run towards the sound of battle trying to find at least one face that i recognize. After a while i started to become dizzy not knowing what was going on, for the first time i looked on the ground and there was swimming some kind of mist, but it's probably the reason why i am dizzy all of a sudden.

With the power i still have i tried to find a spot where the smoke hasn't touched. While looking around i saw passed out Elias, running towards him and grabbing him by the collar i carried him with all my strength. Somehow getting to a place that was safe i myself passed out.

{...}

I woke up to being lightly hit on the cheek. "Hmmm?" "Scarlet wake up." I heard Klaus calling me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Elias already told me what happened." I tried to remember what happened myself, hearing the explosion of magic made me remember about that strange gas.

"What happened after i passed out?" "You mean fell asleep?" There was awkward silence after Klaus said that. "Klaus there is no time for jokes!" I shouted at his remark. He himself looked as if he could fall on the ground and start laughing. "What happened _when i **passed out** not fell asleep." _

Klaus went back to his serious look and proceeded to tell me what happened after. "As i really don't know when you fell asleep." I growled at him but he ignored me and continued. "but i will take the most obvious one, after you fell asleep." At this point i ignored him.

"Ministry of Magical Justice arrived and give as swords and any kind of weapons that could hurt them. Do you have any questions?" I thought if i have anything to ask when one idea come to me. "Weren't Ministry of Magical Justice supposed to help in the war not us?"

"No, Queens soldiers are at war, Ministry of Magical Justice were taking care of cloaked people who got inside the city." Hearing his answer made me at ease for some reason maybe it was because i saw that guy turn into Klaus."Klaus have you seen that guy?"

"No." It was a firm answer as if he expected me to ask him. "How you seen Moonlight?" This time Klaus looked at the ground. "I questioned couple of students that were perfectly fine and they haven't seen her since yesterday." At his words worry started to course through my body.

Under my breath i started talking to myself. "Where could she be? She wouldn't run and she definitely wasn't killed as the man seemed to need her alive." Not knowing that everyone else was listening in on my self talk i kept on mumbling. "Maybe she is in hiding? It sounds like her but she wouldn't hide while children are fighting not that she cares..."

I stopped talking because i realized that everyone was staring at me. They shared strange glances and except Elias as he was clueless just like me. "Is something wrong?" Klaus turned to me. "No i just realized that you need weapons to protect yourself." He extended his arm for me to hold.

I intervened my hand with his and he took me where are the weapons.

Reaching our destination i saw that there was a tent and a lot of People who work for Ministry of Magical Justice. Klaus took me into the tent where were all the weapons and told me to choose. Weapons were mainly swords and couple bows i was looking the at the bows as they were useful more from the distance.

I was about to take one of the boys when someone barged into the tent. "Time!" I recognized the voice, belonging to Light. I turned to look at her. "Yes?" "Have you seen Darkness?" The same question i have been asking myself the whole time, i looked at my feet and answered "No."

As i was still looking at my feet i couldn't see what kind of expression was wearing Light. "I haven't seen her no matter where i looked." Hearing that even other elemental's didn't know where she is the worry was even bigger know. Than she asked me something. "You did see her today in the morning?"

I looked at her. "Yes." "Did she act strange?" I looked back at my memories and remembered her mumbling. "Well, i remember her mumbling to herself, something about it being too familiar or something." Light had a thinking expression and while thinking was saying loud and clear for as to hear.

"Scarlet do you now that we Elemental's go way back right?" When asking the question she was didn't change her thinking expression. I nodded "Well sometimes we elemental's can remember pieces of past if there is an event that happened the same way as in the past in our previous life's."

She looked looked at me watching if i understood what she said. "When you said that she kept mumbling something about it being familiar, this little war that we are having must have triggered her memories... or at least some of it." Completely understanding what she said some of the worry come off but another come in it's place.

"Where could she be now?" I asked Light with worry in my voice. "Trustfully to say, i have no idea." With that she turned around and was about to go when she turned her head towards me and said. "Oh and don't think, just because we have found the leader you are off the duty to wake the Dragon of Time." She walked out.

"What? But i thought he was needed to find the leader of cloaked people." I was telling it more to myself than to anyone.

Not hearing answer from everyone i just turned around and looked at the bow that i was about to take minutes ago.

It was a small bow for decoration it had half finished flower drawing as if the maker attempted to draw a flower but stopped halfway just to try again and stop at the same spot again. Picking it up i weighted it, it was easy to hold it wasn't heavy but there was heaviness in it.

Next, i tried the string i pulled it and it was little bit hard but shooting arrows will be possible. I turned towards Klaus and told him i am going to take this arrow. "You are going to be needed arrows, follow me."

Klaus went to the tent door and opened and waited when i am going to exit. Leaving the tent i followed Klaus to wherever he was taking me.

 **Darkness/Moonlight P.O.V**

I was on the Mountain at he outskirt of the school. You might want to hear a reason why i am here right? Well i am going to tell you. I am here because i can feel dragons getting closer to this location.

As you know the reason of me ignoring the battle i might as well tell you something important.

Those cloaked people are not murderers they just don't know how to let go off the past. Darkness smiled cruel smile.

I am going to tell you a story why they are not murderers, my dear readers.

 **Flashback of Darkness.**

Who knows where it happened millions of years ago, i am going to tell you the most recent. I was at school for us elemental children actually there weren't any normal schools for children without an elemental, well the reason is because at the time there weren't children without an element.

That day must have been only couple of days before everything went down to _Hell._

Suddenly people would start turning to dust and our scientists couldn't find the reason why it was happening there was quarantine put at the city parts where people would turn to dust and they would try to find the things that people were doing lust to find the reason of our own turning to dust, and mind you, we don't have any enemies we just didn't tend to make any.

So what was the reason you ask? No one find out everyone turned to dust before they could find out who was the reason i was the only standing in the middle of the city listening to my kind screaming in pain. No survivor but for some reason i was standing feeling perfectly healthy.

After a while there was silence everyone who was nearby turned to dust. I turned and moved towards the exit of the city and when i was only couple of miles away it was when i felt it the pain in my arm, looking at it i saw a small part of my arm turn to dust even if it was small it brought a great pain making me realize why people were screaming.

I could barely walk and my body was becoming dust in other parts. Talking was hard, but i was talking to myself to ease the loneliness in my heart.

When i reached the exit out of the town i collapsed and lay there feeling the pain getting bitter until i lost consciousness.

{...}

When i woke up the pain was less than i remembered it but it was still there.

I was laying on a bed i immediately knew i wasn't at home. Looking around i could tell where i was this was my room when i was staying at my parents 'friends'.

I would stay with them often when my parents weren't able to look after me because of the work. I tried to unlock the door but nothing happened it was locked, i was locked inside the room without a way out and clueless of what was happening.

After what seemed hours some one unlocked the door and entered it was my parent friends son. "Hey." He didn't have his usual smile it was grim and i knew why it was grim. "Hey." I didn't bother hiding the sadness and the pain. "Does it hurt? Dad did everything to keep the poison out of your body."

He said poison, but was it poison? "What poison?" "The one making everyone turn to dust." He pointed to me. "I don't remember drinking poison." He looked baffled. "Well, i am pretty sure that you didn't, but this one is different." Different in what way?

"Different?" "Yes, it somehow finds it's way inside the body and as you know Elemental's don't eat so it must have gotten into your body in some kind of different way." Poison that can move through air? "Do you mean poison that can move through air?" "Yeah."

There is a hole in it. "I don't breath." There was silence in realization for him, he stared at me as if saw a ghost. "Wait? Really?" "Does it seemed like i am lying?" "That makes sense know." He hit his fist on his open palm in triumph of realizing something.

"Wait here Darkness i am going to be back soon i will leave the door open, but don't leave please." He run out of the room and i looked at the table that was in front of me. It was the seem table that i remember from last time i visited.

I heard footsteps getting closer to my room. When it opened and a young man who was actually an adult walk in with his son. "Darkness is it true that you don't breath?" I was getting annoyed with the question. "Yes." The boys father was pacing the room and thinking about something.

"It makes sense now." "What makes sense?" He stopped and looked at me. "That you survived for so long." He looked serious and there was hesitation in his voice, i don't know why i expected him to hesitate to answer me? Quietly i said. "Was there a survivor?" He shook his head for no.

"Weren't my parents supposed to survive?" He come closer to me and kneeled in front of me putting his arm on my shoulder. "Darkness do you know why your element is darkness?" "No."

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon time first Elemental's emerged at the start of the planets development, Element's where needed for planets balance, without them planet would be unstable seas and lands would merge together and it would destroy itself, but even with all the Element's planet was never getting needed power to finish it's development and it was when Darkness was created at first as a monster that everyone feared and longer it knew about so called creatures on too legs it started to take the seem form as them in process sealing it's full power only small part of the power was left and it was used to find a new bearer to bring balance to world."

At the time i didn't understand what he meant by that story but know i know why some Elemental's still stand after that poison.

"But know as every Elemental is dead isn't the balance supposed to break?" "Dear but you still stand right?" "Well, yes... but-" "But you are alone, and you are only a child, and there is no way that you can hold such responsibility, your right you are a child but your power is far stronger than you think."

"Dad what will Darkness do know that she can't return home?" He turned to look at his son. "She is going to stay with as." He turned back to me. "You don't mind staying with as, right?" "No." He stood back on his legs and looked at his son again. "See?"

While going towards the door he was talking. "Darkness you are free to leave the room and Ray look after her." With cheerful smile he answered. "Yes, dad!"

{...}

Those hundred years that i spend with them were really fun. Ray was a good kid my childhood friend you could say. The wish for revenge started when first Elemental's were spotted in our zone. We didn't know what they wanted from us they would show up and disappear from our sight's.

They attacked us the reason i still don't know, maybe they had a grudge against us but we hadn't seen an Elemental until they started snooping around our territory.

They started a full out war against us. I was stronger than any of them but i couldn't fight until every Element has fallen, believe it or not my stamina isn't forever lasting. You want to know have the war ended? Well Elemental's banned my only family god knows where, and me? Well i was travelling until limit for my body came and i had no other choice as to find another.

After a long time i forgot this past until know. _Revenge to find the sh*ts that took away everything from me._ But you might say Elemental's are needed for balance, your right but i am enough to hold it for long enough until another Elemental will be born to carry the burden with me.

But unfortunately the ones at fault haven't been reborn _yet_.

I might as well tell what caused the deaths of all the Elemental's except me.

A week before everyone's death our world lost for couple of minutes it's source of magic, even if those where couple of minutes it was enough to let out the first wave of our worlds or planets destruction as i told the first wave was poison or a gas so called that destroys everything leaving but it would affect us Elemental's first.

Than other leaving beings but luckily the gas or poison was not strong enough to affect other leaving beings.

In the distance was heard a roar that no animal could make.

 **Well here is another chapter and sorry for delay i had trouble of thinking how to continue the story to make it make sense and school isn't easy itself, anyways review and do what you want after that.**

 **Do you know what was that roar in the distance? I am pretty sure you know what made that sound but keep reading to find out anyways.**

 **Goodbye.**


	18. Start of the end?

**Chapter 18: Start of the end?**

In mysterious location hooded silhouettes were talking to each other. "Are you sure that it's going to work?" Hooded silhouette #1 asked. "We how enough human souls to feed the creature of the darkness and with Azusa's small treats should please it."

Everyone in the room shook their heads in agreement.

{...}

In the camp with Scarlet and everyone else they were deciding on the next action plan. "I think we should capture him." Scarlet interfered into just starting argument. "And what are we going to ask him?" Klaus already ready to explode asked.

"We are going ask him questions concerning this war." Scarlet shook her head in disappointment. "We can't just kill him!" Elias as fast as he could exclaimed his idea or a statement. "He's right." Amelia agreed with Elias.

Klaus now was rubbing his head as if he has a bad headache, i starting to feel worry for him, i softened. "Do you want to lay down Klaus?" He seemed to think about it. "I can't, every minute is important." He's voice know was calm and not explosive as before.

"Klaus you are not needed if you keep exploding at everything we say." Again Klaus thought about what i said. "Maybe you are right." Klaus went to the closes tent and entered it.

"If i would have said that he is useless i am sure that i would be dead by now." Elias with mouth agape said.

Without hesitation i said. "Woman's charm."

{...}

"Squeel." Carbuncle was happily squeeling away seeing that there are strange giants with wings getting closer. " **You are quite excited creature, but i wonder why are you not with Scarlet?** " "Squeel!" " **You saw me leave and decided to follow?** "

"Squeel!" Moonlight smiled at still jumping Carbuncle. **"** **Do you want to fly towards the Dragons?"** "Squeel!" Moonlight stood up from her sitting position and went to carbuncle to pick him up. From Moonlights back wings grow that soon started to flap around and pick them in the air.

{...}

The strange man with dark blue eyes kept walking looking for that Elemental. "Sir, sir." The man turned to look at a man in his twenties. "What is it?" The boys eyes started to take worry in them. "The traitors..." The boy only said those words but it was enough for the man to call for back up.

{...}

Scarlet was walking, thinking if she should go and fight along her classmates and yet idea always went to stop when she thought what Klaus would have said _or_ shouted when he found out that she went and risked her own life. Suddenly running behind her stopped her. "Scarlet wait!"

She turned around and looked at tired out Amelia. "what's the matter?" "From somewhere showed up more hooded people we are being pushed back and we are not able to heal students and soldiers that fast as how many are going down." The worry started to become even bigger than before.

"Did someone already have taken the plan to talk to the man from before?" "Headmaster is ready to talk but from the time when you saw him we haven't seen a sign of him." Than suddenly i had a brilliant idea and yet Klaus will despise it more than this war.

"I have a plan." Amelia suddenly stopped taking small gulps of air and looked at me uncertainly. "Scarlet, why do i have a feeling like i will say no to that?" I shrugged my shoulders and went to the meeting that i knew was going to happen in 5 minutes.

I entered the tent where stood some strangers that were not working at the school, but i didn't see the Headmaster. "Where do you think Headmaster is?" "He is going to come in when the meeting starts."

So they waited until Headmaster at last entered the tent with a small smile. He went up to the end of the table and looked at everyone. "I see you decided to join us Scarlet?" "Yeah."

Headmaster looked more around and started to talk. "From last time we decided to try to talk to the stranger that clearly was the leader. I told that you can know give your ideas how to get him into talking." Headmaster didn't have time to make a pause a man with a lot of armor started to give his idea, he seemed really really familiar.

"We should run around the battle field and look for him and than beat him to a pulp." A man that was dressed as if it was just an out going in the park interrupted. "And talk later? I am sure that he will be dead by than. We should trick him, only question is how."

Before anyone could give their ideas i shouted out mine. "I am going to be a decoy." Amelia beside me tried to turn into nothing while everyone stared at me no one dared to talk but headmaster decided to ask the question that everyone one want's to ask. "What do you mean?"

"He thinks i have something that he wants and he will surely follow me if he sees me." Everyone looked suspiciously at each other. The man who seems to have dressed in clothes for out going asked me "And what that might be?" I hesitated to answer on that but thankfully Headmaster interrupted.

"I think as long as she keeps her distance from him she should be safe." The man and couple woman turned to discuss it with Headmaster. I let out the breath that i held in. Amelia whispered something in my ear. "Are you sure about that?" "If it's about the only think that will get him to fall for the trap, than i am ready."

"Okay than Scarlet we are going to use you as a decoy, but make sure to keep your distance from him we don't know have strong he is." I shook my head for yes and went out of the tent. "Now is the time were i am going to wait for Klaus shouting at me for being so reckless."

"I thought that woman's charm is going to help you in any way?" I turned towards Amelia. "J-O-K-E spells JOKE." "But you seemed so serious than." She pretended to be hurt from what i said. "Well i didn't know that you are such a drama queen."

Amelia smiled towards Scarlet. "You cant imagine what kind of drama Queen i can be." Then we each chuckled to ourselves not understanding how we could find something fun in situation like this.

{...}

In the battle field that is the school more hooded figures appeared and the soldiers and the students that were brave enough to go out to fight started to backpedal to a safer area, and the man who called for backup with hard look overlooked the big mess from the top of the tree.

{...}

Klaus was shouting at Scarlet to cancel the reckless idea while everyone tried to break them up. "Klaus she is going to be a fine, she is going to be far from the enemy and there isn't really big distance to run... i think!" When Amelia finished her sentence the two people that argued at the table about the plan walked on the strange scene.

The armored one started to question if he come to the real place or not, the other one started to say to himself how much youngsters how energy even at war. The armored broke out of his daze and asked what was going on "He is having a problem of accepting my decision."

"Do you have a better idea?" The lightly dressed man asked Klaus. "For what?" The man looked dumbfounded. "For capturing the leader of Hooded People." The man looked like he could face palm himself if there was no one here. "No." It was just a plain no and yet it left more meaning than other words.

"Than her idea is only one that we have, and you are going to accept it even if i will have to drag you across the lave pit." He said it so seriously that Klaus paused before returning his comment. "I said no and it's the final." "No Klaus _my_ word is final and i say the girl goes."

The armored man interrupted in know more fatherly tone as if he was talking to a child who had a tantrum. Klaus kept opening and closing his mouth and suddenly i realized something, i went to Klaus and whispered in Klaus ear silently. "Klaus who is that armored man?"

He whispered back. "My dad." I felt myself freeze to the spot, many thinks went through my head and i couldn't make out single one of them. "Is he friendly?" For some reason i needed to know if i can approach him safely without running the next second.

"If you are worth his respect." It seemed they noticed our sudden whispering and started staring at us. "How can you get his respect?" Klaus paused before answering. "If you survive your idea you can freely walk around him." This stopped me whispering and i excitedly exclaimed.

"That's than decided i'm going!" Klaus didn't stop me this time.

{...}

Up in the air Moonlight was flying towards the dragons that were fast approaching Gedonelune. In 2 hours they should reach each other.

{...}

Scarlet know ready to go was jumping up and down for warm up. "Okay fast there, see were the man is, get his attention, then run." Scarlet was constantly rehearsing the thinks she had to do, when she was in the middle of the battle.

"Remember Scarlet if you die i will force you to wake up." Klaus wasn't cheering her on at all. Scarlet wanted to say what boyfriend he ended up being, but saying that out loud sounded embarrassing in her head.

"Okay girl remember keep as much distance from the man as you can, i hope you are a fast runner." Klaus father told Scarlet the plan again. "Of course." "Now, go!"

Scarlet run, she passed by some lightly hurt students and soldiers ans she still couldn't see the man. She run further in almost being hit by a fireball, when she got even deeper she got surrounded by hooded people that seemed to recognize her. "Is it her?" One had a males voice. "It seems so." The other one who answered had a females voice.

While they were distracted talking i ran further in, and there the man was talking to more hooded people he didn't have his hood on so i recognized him by his hair and the voice. I stopped and thought, he hasn't seen me yet and i am far away from his reach so i am safe right now.

I walked around making sure not to attract someones attention when those hooded people literally disappeared, and the man looked around, when he spotted me. He smiled, i ran.

I could feel him getting closer on those seconds that i run, i just could see the destination that i had to reach, he's magic practically burned my back but i ignored it.

I started to run faster trying to put as much distance as i could, but every time when i thought that i had put a distance the burning on my back got bigger until i run pass the trap and i heard him scream.

I stopped and turned around he was chained, i felt strong magic come from them the man didn't have painful expression on him only shocked as if he didn't expect to get caught.

Soon after from the houses started to walk out people from the table at the meeting and the others. I wanted to fall on my knees and break down, i could feel my life living me when i run, but i stood still not wanting to move.

Klaus father went in front of the man. "What didn't expect us humans to catch you?" The man stayed silent. "No, i am far too smart to underestimate humans." He smiled a mocking smile. "If you would have been so smart you wouldn't have been chained in the first place."

"No, i just didn't expect her being friends with some one who loves light more than darkness." My heart skipped a beat i am going to be told that i posses small amount of darkness. "What do you mean?" Klaus father looked at the man suspiciously. "I am looking for Elemental called Darkness, if you give her to me i am going to stop this war, if you deny and say you don't know her or any other excuses, this war will go on."

Klaus father turned towards us. "Who is this Darkness?" I froze, i just couldn't give her away. I looked at others they seemed to be reluctant for me to answer. "I-I don't know." The answer was like before. But i was sure know that the man can feel her magic inside me, that's why he only followed me.

He snorted. "What a liar." My heart was pounding my head was hurting, i didn't know what to do, for the first time in my life, i truly felt that i am alone.

As fast as i could i turned and run, i knew that no one will catch up to me but i still run. "Scarlet!" I heard Klaus call after me.

{...}

"Scarlet!" I tried to call her back but she was already gone. I turned towards the man who was grinning as if had done the best think in the world, i wanted to punch him but i held back. "You said something about liking light more than darkness, what did you mean by that?"

"Hmmm, should i tell or should i stay quite?" He's pondering weather to tell or not only made my temper grow. "Just tell me!" I tried to say it, but failed. "Okay, okay, geez you have a small temper." The man didn't talk until he saw me get angrier again.

"Well, what i meant by that was that she has dark magic inside her." He's words come like a shock to me. "But she never used dark magic before." He scowled at me. "What you haven't seen strange thinks? Isn't there at least a small strange think that she wasn't supposed to be able to do?"

As hard as i could i thought, and i remembered her kill those umbras, they had no chance against her, Schuyler had trouble summoning enough for everyone, she even beat my record that _was_ something she wasn't supposed to be able to do, at least without someones help.

"There is." It was hard to admit it. "Like what?" He seemed happy to find that he was winning in this talk. "There was once a magic test where person was supposed to destroy as many umbras as possible." He's smile disappeared and questioning glance come over.

"What's strange about that?" "She used magic that she had no way of having a good control over it and yet she did it more perfectly than i could." The smile returned, i wanted to wipe it of his face. "How many umbras did she kill, or should i say murder in cold blood?" My mind completely went blank and i started approaching him until i heard my fathers voice.

"Klaus stop or i will make you go back to the camp!" I didn't want to go back and yet the anger was telling me to ignore father and go and do what i was about to start.

I felt my father get closer to me and put his arm on my shoulder. "Klaus start thinking properly, can't you see he is taunting you on purpose." He just whispered that to me, but it was enough for me to calm down. "Murdered umbras in cold blood?" Father looked at the man while saying those words.

"She has darkness magic in her and she got the magic from Darkness herself, no human or elemental can control the anger kept in it." He's words seemed shocking to me. "But when i met Darkness she didn't seem that hostile." He scowled at me as if i was an idiot.

"Most of her memories are gone."

"What do you mean gone?" I thought i saw sadness in his eyes, but even if i did see them, they disappeared. "When Elemental dies their memories disappear... small part of it at least." He said thous last words so quietly that i almost didn't hear them.

"What about Scarlet?" He looked at me strangely. "Who's Scarlet?" I wanted to punch him, but i took hold of myself the last minute. "Elemental of Time." He's mood suddenly lit up. "Does Darkness how human name?" I wanted to bush he's skull open.

"I asked the question first." He thought little bit. "What about if you ask me a question and i will answer the question then i will ask you a question and you will answer it." I wanted to reject it but it seemed a perfect way how to get information out of him.

"Okay, i will go first." He wanted to protest but i didn't give that chance. "What about Scarlet?"

"What is the exact problem with her?"

"She doesn't have even a single memory of her previous life."

He thought little bit. "There might be few reasons, but there are only two most likely of why it happens." He went silent all of a sudden. "First reason might be because she hasn't awakened her powers... yet." He again went silent probably because waiting to see if we are caching up. "Second reason might be because, she hasn't accepted what she is. Now my turn."

He took a pause and thought. "Does Darkness have a human name?"

"It's Moonlight." He smiled a dump smile. "You mean she is the monster from human stories?" I just shook my head for yes. "Wow, she did dig deep in human memories." The stupid smile never disappeared.

"Now my turn. Why do you need Moonlight?"

"I am going to bring her to safety."

Suddenly all the anger disappeared and shook took place. "Now my turn." After those words anger reappeared. "Where is Darkness?"

"I don't know. My turn, what do you mean bring her to safety?"

"Elemental's will fight our traitors. What do you mean you don't know."

"She has been missing since this morning. You have traitors?"

"Yes they didn't like my decisions so they left to do it their way. Who saw her last?"

"Scarlet did. How many traitors do you have?"

"Around hundred. Where did Scarlet run of to?"

"I know about her destination as much as you do."

I wanted to ask him a question but he started to break the chains apart like they were nothing. I backed away like everyone else did. He pulled away from the last chains and run past me.

{...}

I kept running not stopping, i just couldn't stop, he knew, the man i have never seen, new about me more than i did.

I don't know have far i run but i stood in middle of the forest at school grounds. I was in the forbidden forest and there wasn't Moonlight to help me fight the magic put in here.

I started walking and after 5 minutes i felt like i walked in circles million of times.

The feeling that i am being watched didn't help. I constantly looked behind me to see nothing facing me, but i didn't stop walking i just kept walking as if i am drawn to something naturally.

Soon i stopped feeling that i walked in circles but the eyes watching me didn't stop. I started to run again, trying to put as much distance from those eyes as much as i could but nothing helped, i still felt them, now stronger than before. I could see the sun up in the sky being covered by clouds.

I emerged facing the tower where Dragon of Time lay. I was shocked to see that i actually made it through when there was supposed to be magic protecting it.

As carefully as i could i walked closer to the tower expecting something to jump down from the tower. But nothing and then i remembered the chimera up in the tower and i run inside.

I started to run up the stairs ignoring the tiredness that was creeping up my body. When i reached the top there was Chimera walking and ready to fight any second. "Chimera?" It's head turned to face me but when she recognized me her stance changed to friendly one.

"Where is the small pink bundle?" Her question made me start worrying about carbuncle. "I don't know, he disappeared this morning."

"Anyways what are you doing here?"

"I don't know i accidentally run into the forest when i was running."

"There is war going on outside and you were running?"

I realized how stupid i seemed when i said that. I went to sit down next to Chimera. "Actually we caught the leader of the hooded people and it turned out he knows me more than i do."

"So the man knows you?"

I shook my head for no while talking. "I doubt it, i have never seen the man before in my life and while i was a kid he was probably in the universe what he calls home by know."

"What did he say that made you so scared?"

"I lied and he told everyone that i was a liar." I smiled a sad smile.

"If you lied it does make you a liar."

I faced Chimera. "Does it make you a liar if you trying to protect someone in exchange?"

"Probably yes and no."

I wanted to say something but nothing come out of my mouth. I decided to change the topic. "I was told that i still need to wake the Dragon of Time." It was the only think that come to my mind.

"Have you figured how?"

"No." I lowered my head.

"Really?" Chimera almost looked suspicious at least what i could make out of her expressions.

"Actually i had an idea but it seemed strange and yet perfect at the same time." I raised my head back up and closer looked at Chimera.

"What was your idea?" Chimera tilted her head.

"Blood..." I said it really silently but Chimera picked it up with her sharp ears.

"It sounds quite strange, yes, but you must never forget to make sure that Dragon accepts you as a master you need to give them blood or how people often say sacrifice."

Her words made me open my eyes, and i jumped up on my legs and run through the door. I stood in front of the Dragon of Time looking at it's stoned eyes.

I heard Chimera enter after me, i turned to face her. "Do you have anything sharp?" She sat down and it looked like she thought. "I have my nails, why?" "I'm going to need you to cut my hand."

"Are you sure that you know what to do?"

"I am more sure than any other day." With determination in my eyes i answered to her question.

"Okay give me you hand."

{...}

When i realized that the man is going to chase Scarlet down, my body started to move on it's own accord and i run after the man.

Others started to run after me soon after i started. "Son, slow down!" I didn't slow down not for a second, but they anyways cached up to me. The man was further ahead of us, it seemed he enjoyed to run. "Klaus, if we are going to run like that without thinking you are going to get us killed!" I recognized the voice as my father's arguing buddy.

I looked at the guy and give him an annoying look that might as well say 'i don't care'. I turned to look at the man in front of me to see him land on his two hands and turn into a four legged monster that almost resembled a wolf that got really corrupted by dark magic.

He had horns, two sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth, it's tale, well it was normal, at least one think was normal. He had sharp nails on his feet that of course needed to leave marks on the ground when he run, and he's speed doubled twice and i barely could see him in the distance now.

"Where is he headed?" I heard Amelia shout out to me. I squinted my eyes to look ahead of the creature and saw Forbidden Forest meet my eyes. "He's headed towards Forbidden Forest!"

"Do you think Scarlet is okay?" From her words i started to regret that i didn't run after her but i remembered that she made the tower guardian her friend so the monsters of the forest should ignore her, but the magic of the forest might not be so easy on her.

"She should be okay!" I shouted back at Amelia.

"How do you know that?" Amelia's voice sounded uncertain about my claims. "She made the tower guardian her friend." Everyone went silent. "And how did she manage to do that?" My father was the one to break the silence. "I don't know that!"

We know where so close to the forest that i completely lost the creature behind the trees. Running into the forest i started to chase the creature by the sound of something landing on the ground. "Is he really sure that she's here?" I asked that more to myself than to anyone else.

"Well he seems to know where he is going, so i am going to trust he's sense of smell!" Amelia wasn't helping with her claim. "Thank you Amelia to destroying my mood again."

"I'm... sorry?" She hesitated on her words. I looked in front of me and saw that we were nearing our end. "We are almost there." Everyone asked the same question at the same time. "And how do you know that?" I turned to face everyone. "Really?" No one answered but no one could, as i said we reached the place.

"All of us stopped. "Wow, so this is the tower of sorrow." I list expected my father to be so shocked. I overlooked the tower and saw that creature standing in front of the door, trying to open it with it's paws.

Seeming knowing that it's impossible turned back to his human form and pushed it open with he's shoulder. "There!" I pointed my finger at the man. Then i started to run after the man, when i entered the tower with everyone else following me.

The man didn't bother running up the stairs but he was quite far up. I didn't waste any time and went after him. "Hey!" When i shouted out he wasn't shocked to see me behind his trail. "I see you have finally cached up." He was smiling and it annoyed me.

"How do you even know she's here?" I wanted to shout but if i would how shouted the Chimera would have heard me. "In difference of Darkness the girl isn't bothering to hide her magic." While he was talking he started to run and i after him.

Soon we reached the top and the man burst through the door.

{...}

"Okay give me your hand."

I reached out my hand and opened my palm. Chimera took out her nail and cut a clean cut on my palm and then the door to the tower blasted open. Chimera's head shot to look at the intruder. "Who goes there?" There was venom in her voice. I looked at the man and and then behind him to see Klaus standing couple steps away from him.

I didn't start wasting my time and turned towards the Dragon of Time and allowed my blood to drop on the Dragon. I heard a resonating growl from Chimera and seconds later more resonating growls could be heard in the distance and they were getting louder and more closer.

When my blood stopped flowing i turned towards Chimera. "What did you do?"

"Asked for enforcement."

"Don't hurt Klaus, okay?"

"Whose Klaus?" She asked.

"The human behind the black haired human." When i said that i was turning back to look at the Dragon of Time.

"What about the others behind this called Klaus?"

I didn't have time to look at the Dragon because i immediately turned to look at the others. I overlooked them to see if i recognize the people. "Don't hurt hem as well." When i finished the sentence there was a sound of something scratching stone and even more chimera's in the room.

Knowing that everyone was safe i turned to look at the Dragon and saw that Dragons stone body started to change to more skin looking material.

Knowing that for once i actually did something correctly filled me with hope and determination. I turned to look at everyone and the man. The man was fighting the Chimera's while Klaus was trying to get through them but was stopped all the time by a chimera that was thrown across the room.

I ignored Klaus miserable state even if i wanted to help, i went to talk to Chimera. "Chimera look." She turned to look at the dragon who has started to move it's eyes across the room. "Oh my, you did wake the dragon after all." It almost sounded as if she was doubting me all this time.

"You sounded as if you doubted me."

"I wasn't doubting you, i just didn't think that it would..." It seemed she after all doubted me. "Maybe i did doubt you, but it ended up that you were a smart human... or Elemental." I looked back at the dragon and saw that it was moving it's claws on the ground.

{...}

Ten minutes ago i met up with the dragons and carbuncle has been going crazy of meeting new friends. " _What's the destination mistress?_ "

" **Home.** "

" _As you wish._ "

{...}

Dragon of Time wold know roar at random times but the only one who get's scared is Amelia. "Eeeek it roared!"

"It roared five seconds ago and 10 minutes ago as well."

Klaus was with irritation telling it to scared Amelia. "B-But what if it attacks?" Everyone sighted at Amelia's question. "Yes and before eating he will roast us on big fire." Klaus was being sarcastic while talking to Amelia but it seemed that she believed every word he said.

The man was still fighting the chimera's that after falling stood back up. I myself was stuck with the Dragon unable to go anywhere so chimera's in accident don't attack me. I tried to talk to the dragon but it seemed unable to say a human word yet.

"I am a Time Elemental." He would usually answer me with a small roar that might have been an agreement or a disagreement. "*Roar*." And again Amelia goes screaming. "I am friends with Moonlight aka Darkness."

"*Roar*" Now it sounded more like an agreement than both.

"Scarlet!" I communicated with others by shouting. "Yes?" "How long until the dragon is fully living?" At his question i turned to look at the dragon, it's skin almost blue and he's eyes almost fully focused and yet he was hardly able to roar a proper roar.

I turned back and looked at Klaus. "Maybe hours?" He looked at me uncertain. "how many hours?" I looked back at the dragon, he had questioning look on him as if waiting an answer himself. "Maybe 2 hours minimum?" I tried to seem serious when i said that, but Klaus being Klaus saw through me immediately and sighted in tiredness.

I turned to look at the dragon. "Do you know how long it will take?" In place of roaring like usual it seemed it tried to say something, but i didn't understand a word. "I'm sorry, i don't understand what you are trying to say." The dragon went silent and looked down defeated.

It seemed so cute when he looked down in defeat. "Maybe in an hour try again?" He looked back up at me and roared in clear agreement.

I patted him but i couldn't say if he liked it or not, maybe the stone body is blocking the feel of touch? It will add up to what is still left to turn back to normal, i sighted in failure. I looked at the man struggling to get the chimera's of him, but now it seems he at least has forgotten about me.

"Klaus?" I moved my eyes towards Klaus, who was deep in thought. "Yes?" "I think it will take longer than two hours." I saw that his determination faltered only for a second before his hard gaze made me feel small. "Well than we are going to wait."

{...}

The hooded people from before were standing outside of a big circle drawn by blood. While they stood one hooded person, with both hands bloody started to draw a circle in the air, and the blood that was supposed to be on the fingers stayed in air, the hooded man started to chant something that didn't sound like words at all.

The other hooded person beside the one already chanting started to do the same and 5 seconds later other's that were left started to chant as well in 5 second interval. The blood that was drawn in the air started to change the color to much darker and sinister color.

In middle of the big circle started to form a black mist and it grow bigger the longer the ritual lasted.

{...}

Up in the sky and not far from the Gedonelune dragons kept approaching, and they were much easier to be seen, but who will see? All the citizens are evacuated in safety zones shielded by magic.

" **Soon.** "

{...}

It's been hours know or maybe minutes but i started to get bored and hungry, Dragon of Time started to talk except he only said easy words like 'hello', words like that. The man was still having troubles in the fight, he attempted couple of time to run but more chimeras would run in through the door stopping him from his escape.

The man completely forgot about me, Klaus and everyone else.

I would see him use magic that only higher magic users would have been able to attempt, but he uses this type of magic as walking in the park. If he wouldn't have been our enemy i would have asked him to teach me them but maybe i shouldn't make Klaus jealous?

Yeah, i shouldn't make him jealous, after all you never know what he will do. "Scarlet?" Suddenly i heard Klaus calling me and i am thrown out of my mind. I turn towards him and Amelia. "Yes?"

"Can you know tell when the dragon is going to be finished?" He had a pleading look that i have never seen on him. I again looked at the dragon expecting him to talk. Suddenly the dragon actually started to talk except it was really broken and raspy. " _Soon._ "

I turn back to Klaus knowing that he will hate the answer soon. "Soon." And just how i imagined Klaus lost his mind. "You can't be serious we are here for hours and it's like hundredth time you say 'soon', how soon is it this time? 5 hours? Less? More?..." He started to talk to himself and he returned back to his siting position by the wall.

"I might as well sit down myself." I whispered it.

 **Couple of hours later**

I felt my stomach eat itself but it disappeared momentarily when Hugo started to talk in proper language understandable by any human. " _It will take some time for me to be able to move._ " It was his first full sentence that he said after being able to talk.

I turned towards Klaus and told the news that might only make him happy for a little while. "Klaus!" I couldn't hide my excitement and Klaus immediately picked up on it. In place of standing up like normally he jumped up and faced me. "What is it?" There was small excitement in his voice.

"Dragon can talk know." I was so excitement that every words that i said was exclaimed. "But when will he be able to walk?" Now all the excitement disappeared. "Some time?" The excitement that i saw in Klaus eyes disappeared. "Really?" He didn't sound happy at all.

"Well at least talking is good news?" I tried to improve Klaus mood. "I think is shows that the Dragon is almost ready, don'y you think so?" Amelia tried to help me but it seemed not to work much. Behind Amelia and Klaus showed up Klaus father and the other guy that he argued with at the meeting.

"Girl if he can talk ask him how to speed up the process." I am so not used to be called girl but i nodded despite that. I turned to look at the dragon of time. "Can we speed up the process?"

" _No._ " He didn't even think about the answer he just said it. "Are you sure?" I sounded like a mother talking to her child. " _I am now almost full skin, only when you could have sped up the process was when my body was stone._ " My spirits fell and i knew that Klaus and others wouldn't be happy themselves.

I glanced at the man that was already badly bleeding, but still fighting like there's no tomorrow, now more using magic than physical power. Ignoring his position i turned to look at awaiting group. "Not anymore." Like i determined everyone's spirits fell.

{...}

On the battle field in school grounds all the hooded people stopped fighting and research for their leader was made.

{...}

Up in the sky was quite peaceful except the occasional roars, that were louder than a train. Now dragons were so close that they are going to be inside the Gedonelune any minute.

{...}

" _Mistress i have something to tell you, it's important._ " Dragons sudden urgency made me little worried as if something was going to happen any minute. "What is it? And can you please drop the Mistress part? It's just Scarlet." It seemed that Dragon ignored my second question and went anyways with Mistress.

" _Mistress, Darkness is approaching and i don't mean the Darkness that has went missing._ " What he told me made me little bit confused. "What do you mean?" I wanted to ask him to call me just Scarlet but i knew that it will fall on deaf ears. " _I meant that there are people that might try to destroy world._ "

 **Okay i am done with this chapter.**

 **I have a question to ask all of my readers i am thinking to write another Wizardess story that has more background in it and more information involved. This story that i am right now writing is for my training in writing skills and in this story is not involved a lot of thinking so there is a lot of holes in it. If you think that i should try to write another story let me know. (Even if i am not going to get any support for my next story i will write it anyways)**

 **Goodbye.**


	19. End of War but a start for worse

**I looked back at my stories and realised that i never mentioned about have thankful i am that you people read my story. So here right now i will do it.**

 **So I am really thankful that you people favourite, follow and review, it moves my heart, it really does and watching how the number on follow, favourite and review grows makes me motivated to write more. YOU just reading my story makes me want to keep writing, i now that i can't be famous just by writing couple stories and that's why i am depending on you my dear readers to push me along the way and complain about my mistakes and in the end i will learn from them, thanks.**

 **I hope i didn't seem dramatic there, thank you all for reading, i appreciate it with all my heart.**

 **And from today i will stop writing chapter names at the start.**

{...}

It must have been hours from the time when dragon warned me about darkness. " _Mistress i can move now._ " Dragons new information made me even more happier than i ever was with Klaus on a date. I turned to face the group of friends with the biggest smile that ever existed.

"Guys, he can move." Everyone who was sitting down literally jumped up from sitting position, most of them i realised i didn't even now.

I turned back towards the dragon and saw that his mouth was feeling in with blue flames. " _Mistress, say to those chimeras to leave or they will burn with your enemy._ " Not wasting time i looked at engaged in battle female chimera. "Chimera tell your friends to leave or they will die." I realised i sounded cruel when i said that they are going to die and immediately i almost started to apologise if not for the heat rising behind my back.

All chimeras started to jump out of the empty windows and holes that were made by them when they were thrown about.

The room started to become more empty and i realised that Klaus and everyone else left the room as well. I run behind the dragon not wanting to be burned alive with the man.

Now the man was standing in middle of the room dumbfounded of why there is no one here except us, but he didn't have the time to linger on it when he got hit by massive amount of heat and fire.

It lasted for at least full 5 minutes when fire started to subside, but because of the smoke i could see nothing more than 5 steps ahead of me. "Do you think he's dead?" Dragon was concentrating on seeing if there is a dead body lying around or not, suddenly dragon backed away pushing me back with him.

" _No he's still_ _alive._ " I tried to look further away from already disappearing smoke and what i saw made me move away in fear.

I saw a light blue colour that glowed unnatural light, it was mesmerising and yet scarier than my worst nightmares, the smoke cleared and i saw that he resembled something of a demon from fairy tails that take children at night to a place that never was explored by human hands.

He moved one step and when he's leg touched the floor i felt that my soul almost left my body, I couldn't move and when i tried every idea of what i will do left my mind, leaving me completely vulnerable. I moved my head to look at his features closer, his main body was dark blue and there were lines going through his body that were glowing light blue, his hair remained me of never calming dark blue fire.

He moved another step and i almost fainted, I wanted to cry but i didn't want to seem weak. I looked at the dragon and realised he was going to attack the creature again.

{...}

"Light where are you going?" Through the forest were running four elemental's, they seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere but where no one new except Light. They were moving faster than wind could, it wasn't long until they reached the tower were Dragon of Time was supposed to be sleeping.

When they run closer they saw that all around the tower there were chimeras standing and staring at it as if something unexpected will happen, it's when heat and fire exploded from inside. "W-What the hell?!" Water shouted at others with question. "Fast, Fire turn into your other form."

Fire not needing more information knowing that something was wrong turned into almost the same look as the demon man except there were no lines going through her body and it was dark red, and her hair was made of raging fire.

Without waiting for anything else she run and jumped, she jumped right through the empty window, where glass was supposed to be.

{...}

Dragon shot another round of fire and heat, it was burning but it was better than feeling like your soul was trying to break through the body and leave. When fire disappeared there was smoke again and i heard something hit the floor and then something running around the place, while making the sounds of something similar of hitting or were they punching sounds?

I tried to see what was going on but only think that was going through the smoke was flashes of light that seemed to be a mix between red and blue.

After some minutes later smoke cleared more and i saw another figure that looked almost the same as the man in his demonic form except this one there were no lines and there was no hatred emanating from it.

Smoke cleared even more and i could see everything what was happening i was following their movements for a while until i heard more feet hit the floor and i looked at the direction of the sound to see more monsters that looked closer to red demon, except one was white, light blue and the last one is brown.

I was darting my eyes between the creatures from different world and the think that cached my eyes the most was that the man was backing away from four demonic figures. " _ **Out numbered, huh**_?" I told myself in my head not wanting to be the one to break the silence.

The silence ended when the man with the biggest speed possible darted out of the destroyed tower, the demonic creatures not wasting their time started to chase after him. At first there was silence before i remembered that everyone was still waiting behind the door to be told about the news.

I run towards the door and opened it to see that everyone was restless and deciding on opening the door or not. "Hey, we have to return to the school." I didn't allow them to ask me any question and i run back in to the tower towards the dragon. "Hugo give us a ride to the school."

The dragon told me nothing but he lowered his body for us to climb up, I climbed up as if i have done it thousand times before, but others had the biggest trouble imaginable.

At last done dragon crashed through the wall and with couple beats of his wings he was flying, i enjoyed the feeling being in the air but everyone else was air sick or scared of heights, except for Klaus he was holding his ground pretty well.

Amelia crawled towards me looking like a worm. "So why do we need to go to school?" I saw the school not far from were we were and i was about to jump down when i remembered that i didn't have Moonlight to lower me down with wind and decided that i could as well answer the question while we descend.

"That's were they went." I now it really didn't answer the question, but i myself don't now what those creatures are. "Th-AHHHHHH!" Amelia started to scream because the dragon suddenly with speed started to fly down and when he reached the ground close enough he went back to his normal position landing with a soft thud scaring some enemies and our own.

From top of the dragon i tried to see the demonic creatures when i spotted something glowing in the distance, and immediately i realised that those were them. "Everyone look there." Everyone were looking were i was pointing and i new that they were seeing only glowing light's.

"I can't see anything except those glowing light's." I face palmed myself thankfully no one saw that they were too immersed with the light's. "Do you think someone is having a party?"

"Who will have a party at this time?" I looked at who was talking and saw that those were people that i didn't know and others were too busy in trying to understand the mysterious light's.

" _Mistress she's coming._ " I didn't have time to ponder on what he meant when i heard a roar and a lot of dragons flying towards us.

{...}

I was looking over the school and spotted Scarlet on top of the dragon it seems she at last figured out my little riddle that i told the first King to write.

I continued to look over the battlefield and saw that four elemental's were fighting the cloaked man. "Uhhh, they never learn."

" _Are you talking about humans or those glowing light's?_ " Dragon realised that his mistress wasn't on top of him anymore and he felt stupid for talking to thin air.

 **Back with Darkness/Moonlight**

Wind was hitting my body while i was descending down to the ground, before i could connect with it i made wind go around my body to soften my fall.

When i was fully on the ground i took running position and with one push i was more than half way through to see Scarlet, with couple of more steps i was beside the Hugo who was looking at me, i raised my eyes higher and saw that Scarlet already now's that i'm here she was waving, i waved back and then i took of to the same direction where shining light's are.

Getting to them is going to take little bit longer than to Scarlet, but if there aren't going to be anyone getting in the way i should be there about in less than 2 minutes.

The closer i got the brighter it become. "They should look after the amount of magic they use." Saying that to no one in particular, i jumped right in middle of Fire and him, about to strike each other. I caught their hand and before they could release what happened i crashed them to the ground, bending their hands in awkward angle.

Other three were staring at me and the two on the ground, Light like always was the one to break the silence. "Umm, Darkness?" I had nothing to say to 'Umm Darkness', but not wanting to be in middle of silence i had to say something. "What?"

"Do you have a reason to stop us?" She couldn't ask for more stupid question. "One do you think this is a fair fight? Two yes i do have a reason and that's, why the hell are you in your demonic forms?" It actually wasn't a reason why i stopped them i just wanted to know why they were looking like flashing light's on christmas eve.

Light pointed towards 'him'. "He was the one to turn first we needed an even ground with him so we turned as well." For the first time i looked at 'him', our eyes met and memories flashed through my eyes. "Heh heh, well the dragon thought it was going to be a great idea to set the whole tower on fire, so i had to protect myself."

I wanted to say something but everything left my mind, i decided to ignore him for a while and go straight to the point. "We don't have time for this game, turn back to your normal looks and i will explain everything later." After finishing i let go their hands, turned and left while others hurried to turn back to to normal, while still trying to keep up with me.

I tried to be ahead of everyone else, while still looking for Scarlet, she should be somewhere but i couldn't see Hugo. "She's in the air." I whispered it to myself but 'he' heard it anyways. "Who?" I didn't answer to him but i whistled to call my dragon.

While i waited i turned towards four elemental's. "Find your dragons." I didn't say anything else just waited until they start running for their respective dragons.

When they scattered away i turned towards 'him'. "Why did you come?" My question clearly made him confused. "Why do you ask that question?" He scratched his head in awkwardness. "Before dying i told you not to look for me." I looked down at my feet with sadness, but i immediately went to neutral look.

"When was the last time i listened to you?" He looked away in discomfort. "It really doesn't matter now, tell your man to stop this, we have bigger problems on our hands." At that moment i heard my dragon cutting through the air and landing beside me.

I jumped on top of the dragon not listening to his words.

{...}

When Moonlight suddenly disappeared, i saw her more than half the way to the flashing light's. "Hugo follow Moonlight!" I happily exclaimed. " _Who?_ " The fun suddenly disappeared. "Darkness, follow Darkness." Hugo in understanding raised into air and started to follow, but soon our vision started to get blocked by dragons and we lost her.

"Where do we go now?" I looked around while asking the question, not hearing an answer from a single one of them i looked at the group who were clutching the dragon for their life. " _I guess we won't be getting help from them._ "

"You're right." I looked around watching closer the dragons that passed by us, but i saw no one that i knew.

I still continued to scan my eyes over the dragons when my eyes went over familiar white dragon. "Hugo get closer to that white dragon." I pointed my finger towards the white dragon .

Hugo changed the course towards white dragons location.

It didn't take us long to get to the dragon, i was looking at the familiar white dragon that probably doesn't know me, I only saw it for a small glimpse myself but it was enough to burn the image into my memory. "Hi!" I think i sounded too cheerful for this occasion. The dragon looked at me confused but answered anyways. "Hi." Without enthusiasm.

"What's your name?" The dragon was silent for a little while until answered. "Mirge." Sounded ancient, but i won't go talking how ancient her name is. "It's a really nice name you have." I went towards the old trick on have to get the person to say thank you or in this occasion how to make a dragon feel thankful.

"Thanks." There was no real emotions put into her 'thanks'. " _She's being neutral until she will be called by her mistress._ " Hugo explained to me the reason for her to be so uninterested. "So Mirge, your mistress is Light, right?" It clearly cached her attention. "Might you know where she is?"

There was interest in her voice and clearly she wasn't gonna take 'no' as an answer. "Well, i saw-wait where are you going?" I was starting my explanation when the dragon suddenly lost interest and started to fly away. She seemed not to hear me as i didn't hear the answer.

"What do we do now?" I started to get bored when i had no one to talk to, and Klaus right now was too busy to get his bravery back. " _We could try to find a different dragon to talk to."_ Hugo's idea was great but the word 'we' stopped me. "Hugo by the way why didn't you try to make a conversation with her?"

He went silent. " _I-uh, uhhh._ " It sounded like he took a gulp of fresh air before continuing. " _I had an argument with her centuries ago._ "

"It must have been serious if you would go far as to ignore her." The dragon seemed to become ashamed of himself and said nothing. "Okay, go search for dragons who i am familiar with." We were about to start moving when Hugo suddenly pushed on breaks. "How do i know that you are familiar with dragons?"

"I know every single elemental's dragons just like that black dragon with-wait Moonlight?" I was right Moonlight was on top of the black dragon who was getting closer to us until it was right beside us. "Scarlet go back down, we have to talk to 'him'."

"Him?"

She amswer as she started to descend towards the ground. "Why am i always left clueless?" I didn't complain any longer and commanded Hugo to fly downwards and when he did everyone except those who didn't fear heights screamed. The screams started to annoy me but i didn't say anything knowing that it will end when we will reach the ground.

At last the dragon landed on the ground and everyone one immediately crawled towards edge and literally throw themselves off the dragon and shockingly Klaus walked towards the edge before throwing himself off to the hard ground. "I hope it didn't hurt." I walked to the side of Hugo to look down and saw that everyone was kissing the ground, i tried to ignore it and jumped down myself, in process hurting my legs.

"I keep forgetting that Moonlight isn't inside me anymore." I wanted to get mad at the ground but always glancing towards everyone kissing the ground made me ignore the little pain and i walked away looking for Moonlight.

After couple of minutes searching i came upon her talking to the leader of hooded people with his few man beside him. I was kind of reluctant to walk away but not wanting to be seen by Moonlight that i chickened out. "At least Hugo is here." I whispered to myself, i took all the wits in my hands and walked towards Moonlight, being always on guard in case if some of them wanting to even things out.

I stopped beside Moonlight, while throwing daggers at the leader of hooded people. " **It doesn't seem that you had the best first meeting.** " It wasn't a question it was more a statement. "Yeah, he kind of kept bothering me about you." I felt the need to complain about him that he almost killed me, but i didn't want to waste time.

" **Really? Even her?** " Her words cached me off guard. "What do you mean even me?"

" **When i left you i didn't think the first person he is going to set on bothering, is you.** " I understood her words but being called normal wasn't in my liking, but i wanted to go straight to the point so i said nothing. Moonlight was silent as if she was wondering about something worth her time.

"Are you not gonna just call me by name?" Leader of hooded people questioned Moonlight and it cached my attention. "You know his name?" I looked at Moonlight while asking expecting sudden answer but there was only silence and i felt left out.

After couple more minutes she looked at the leader of hooded people with more determination or maybe motivation. "Ray, was it?" She was thinking about his name!? "Yes it's Ray, you should know it better than anyone." She needs to know his name better than himself? Strange.

" **Okay, Ray, do you know where your traitors are hiding?** " Traitors? They have traitors? "No idea, when they left they said not even a single word." I just now realised that they seem awkward around each other. " **Well know you are going to find them.** " Her eyes, her voice, yap it was a command not a question.

"But i don't know where to start." Moonlight eyes narrowed at Ray. " **Do you dare to question me?** " I wanted to whistle at Ray's stupidity. "N-No i just asked if you maybe would know." Really? How is she supposed to know? " **Do i look like the new heir of the throne?** " Wait, his a heir?

"Noooooo..." Did he really needed to make 'no' that long? " **Than go, and don't show your face to me until you do find them.** " Ray almost shrieked in fear but somehow withstood the urge and started to run to the school gates direction. "Was it the way to talk to him?" No one might believe that i actually felt pity for him.

" **It was his own fault for putting human world in** **danger.** "Something about her talking cached me by interest, i know as a fact that she never refers to this world as a human world, what changed her mind now? "Moonlight is something wrong?" She looked at me confused. " **What do you mean?** " I didn't know have to tell her so i wouldn't sound weird.

"You... well..." I put a pause and thought about my words carefully. "You said human world and i know for a fact that you never refer to this world as human world." I think i sounded too confident. " **Everything's know about human's, right now** **.** " Now i know that something is wrong.

"Yes i know that you refer to human technology as human work and i know that you refer to humans as humans as well, but i _do_ know that you never how given up on taking this world back, you wanted destruction because you wanted to take your home back and you told me that yourself."

" **I have never told you that.** "

"Oh really, let me think, i think that i was around 5 or maybe 6 years old? If you don't remember i can refresh your memory."

{...}

Young Scarlet was as usually walking around her home town after being forced to run, she looked at everything that she thought wasn't there before. "Oh, i know that tree wasn't there before."

" **Ahhh, the tree was there yesterday and even if it wasn't tree's don't grow in one day.** " Moonlight was never happy about the little girls walks, she always would make sense into nonsense. "What? But can't you use magic to grow trees?" Scarlet looked at the tree with disbelief. " **Who will in their right mind stand in middle of no where and try to grow a tree?** "

"This is not in middle of no where, this is beside a house." Scarlet started to walk again. " **Okay, who would in their right mind stand beside a house and try to grow a tree? If i had my own body i would have destroyed you humans long ago.** "

"Why haven't you?"

" **What?** "

"Why haven't you destroyed us yet?"

" **I don't have my own body.** "

Scarlet went over a bridge. "But when you had your own body why didn't you?"

" **I had enough talk for today, goodnight.** " The little girl sighted in sadness and whispered to herself. "Why aren't you never talking about yourself?"

The rest day was eventful and Moonlight woke up as well, but she never answered to girls questions, without little girl realising it started to become dark. "Ohh, there's gonna be fireworks, i love fireworks." Scarlet was reading a piece of paper that was nailed to a tree, not far from where people will come to see the fireworks.

Young Scarlet turned towards her parents. "Are we going to see the fireworks?" Her parents both smiled while looking at her. "Of course, we after all never miss the fireworks." Young Scarlet cheered at the information given to her and started to run up ahead of her parents to claim the best spot in viewing the fireworks.

" **You shouldn't run far from your parents.** " Scarlet must have gotten upset of Moonlight's previous ignorance's and said something that an upset child would say. "I'm not listening to you evil ghost." Like always Moonlight said nothing to the upset child and the girl continued to run in silence.

At last reaching the spot where the girls family go every year to look at fireworks, Scarlet sat down and waited when her parents are going to catch up. Not even a single time Scarlet has attempted to make a conversation with a creature that in her mind was an evil ghost.

Soon her parents come with candies and popcorn. " **I can't believe that humans have technology to make popcorn.** " Scarlet ignored Moonlight, probably still being upset from being ignored. "Mum, dad, i saved the best spot for us." Scarlet beamed with excitement. Her father come closer to her and ruffled her hair, making it into big mess and while doing so praising her. "Good, you are our saviour every year." His smile was big as his child's.

At this words Scarlet started to beam even more than person should be able to. "Really?" Because of the happiness that little girl must be experiencing the word come out like a whisper. "Of course, you know daddy's always says the truth." Before the two can continue with their conversation Scarlet's mother intervened. "Okay, you two it's going to start soon."

Scarlet started to jump up and down at the same time turning towards the sky and at last settling down on the ground beside her parents. Scarlet took some popcorn and started to eat it, while waiting for the first firework to explode in the night sky that started to become darker with each passing second.

Until there was nothing but night sky and bright stars illuminating it.

After a little more time the first firework went into the sky, exploding half way up to the moon, after that one even more come colouring the sky with different colours.

Something snapped inside her that made her question herself and Moonlight asked the question that little Scarlet wanted to hear an answer to. " **Scarlet you asked me why i didn't destroy humanity when i had a body, right?** " Scarlet nodded not wanting to disturb her parents from the beautiful sight in the sky. "... **Because it was my** **home and it still is.** "Scarlet smiled a warm smile feeling little bit proud at getting some closure time with the evil ghost.

{...}

 **Back at present**

"I am sure that you just thought that i will forget it." I gazed at Moonlight waiting for an answer. " **Okay, you win, after remembering big pieces of my past i become less resistant to take this world back, i mean humans aren't that bad, i was friends with couple of them after** **all, and count in that i had care takers for a while.** " I guess anyone can change after having big piece of memory back, but who were those care takers?

"You know i never found out who those care takers are." I had an urge to look behind me and i saw that Klaus was approaching, but it didn't stop Moonlight to answer on my 'not a question' sentence. " **They were my untie and uncle as you might seen i was closest to my untie than my** **uncle.** " I heard footsteps getting closer, looking at Moonlight i can see that she doesn't really react to Klaus approaching.

"Scarlet what happened? All hooded people are leaving." Suddenly memory of him throwing himself down the dragon come to mind and i almost let out a laugh. I turned to face him "Oh they? They have a different task to do right now, so they won't show up until they will finish it." His hair was full of grass and i turned away and faced Moonlight just so i wouldn't explode in laughter.

"Why did you turn away?" Even without looking at him i knew he looked at me confused. "Well, i have to talk to Moonlight, here, so you might want to clean your hair, while i do so." With my eyes i pleaded to Moonlight to help me. " **Yes i have a really important think to say to Scarlet and she is only one supposed to hear** **it.** "Without saying more she started to drag me away.

{...}

In the centre of the blooded circle where small ball that was there before was now a giant creature with a black mist like smoke coming off it. The creature was little bit bigger than the closest tree. "So close, so close." One of the hooded people with excitement kept repeating the same words over and over, but he would take occasional intakes of air and after that would continue again, and the creature was growing bigger and bigger by the second.

{...}

 **With Ray**

Ray divided his people in few groups to search the human city.

So far the search wasn't going well and the curiosity of why Darkness needed to find the traitors was a mystery to him.

When some of his traitor people left they seemed to be less of a threat than a normal average monster would. I of course didn't see them afterwards and the spies that he set on them soon after they left, returned with bad news of loosing them, but the last place where they saw them was a cemetery, abandoned one.

But it was better than blindly searching rocks and trees for any clues. Only down fall of that is that cemetery is one day away and at speed that he's running will take all night to get there.

Only think that i wish for is "Please don't summon that think."

{...}

After Moonlight dragged me away i felt sorry for Klaus, i left him clueless and confused. "Why did you force them to look for those... traitors?" I stopped in thought before taking mostly used word for them. " **From the beginning when elemental's attacked us, many lost their families and many children were left without parents, it brought hatred, many went as far as to start researching forbidden art.** "

Is she talking about memories before Elemental Kingdom? "What happened?" Many things were going through my mind right now but they don't seem to add up. " **Many were found and punished and many of course escaped and with it stopping their research and training, after that they just waited when they will be able to strike without being detected.** "

A lot of questions surfed through my mind but i will start with the easiest one. "Are you talking about something that happened before Elemental Kingdom?" I know it's obvious but she tends to say more things where you least expect them. " **It was couple of centuries after my home was destroyed.** " Her home? So her home was before all that unexplained war where she tamed a dragon?

"Were did you live after your home was destroyed?" It keeps bugging me. " **I lived with my parents friend.** " Now who are her parents friend? "And who are your parents friend?" Is she trying to pull time? " **Do you remember the man that i commanded to look for his traitors?** "

"Yes."

" **His dad is my parents friend.** " Oh my god, it means. They. Are. Childhood. Friends. I can't believe she never told me! "Why didn't you tell me?" I was now literally in her face. " **Huh? Tell you what?** " And here she acts like she is clueless. "Why didn't you never say that you had a childhood friend?" I guess i should have went straight to the question.

" **If you think about it, we are childhood friends.** " Moonlight mumbled something to herself, she might not know that but i heard it. "Anyway's what did they research that it's so dangerous?" What could be more dangerous than Moonlight herself? " **You know that when i first come to live in this universe i wasn't a human.** "

That seems kind of obvious. "Yes." I am getting in patient with her now. " **They were researching that creature.** " My inpatients disappeared faster than it appeared and i stood there frozen. "Wait, you mean they were researching you?" They must be really idiots to do something like that. " **Yes, they were, but to make it more clearer they tried to research what i was before i become human looking.** "

I tried to make sense of what she said but only one think come to mind that might decide about my sanity. "But they can't create you, right?" Moonlight averted her eyes and i immediately knew the answer. " **They can, but the down fall of summoning the creature is it's power will be determined on have much you** **sacrificed.** "

The happiness i felt seconds ago vanished but i still tried to make up something that will prove her wrong. "But they won't be summoning something like that now." I knew the answer already but i wanted to hear some way out even if it's small. " **If they wouldn't have started summoning that think i wouldn't have forced Ray to find** **them.** "

Nothing come out of my mouth and i just stood there waiting for something for anything. Moonlight got closer to me and her hand on my shoulder. " **I will leave this to you to explain to everyone else.** " She said nothing more and walked away and where, i didn't bother looking.

I stood there for a little while longer until i decided i should go and tell them the bad news.

{...}

Usually i would be at peace running but today at this fine afternoon that was getting closer to evening, i felt trapped and scared and i haven't found anyone that i might talk to except a lot of guards and people with usual clothes, they are probably people from Ministry of Magical Justice. Suddenly from somewhere i heard squealing. "Squeal."

I turned in time to see Carbuncle running towards me exhausted, he jumped in my arms that i extended for him. "Where have you been?" He Squealed for answer but i for some reason i still didn't understand him. "I keep wondering why can't i hear what you are saying?" He again squealed for an answer and like last time i had no idea what he tried to say.

"I guess if i can't understand you, i will have to make a plan for us to communicate." Carbuncle Squealed in a happy tone and run up to my shoulder and sat there.

I didn't waste any time and run towards the camp where i become the insane person.

{...}

Like i predicted i found Amelia sitting in the grass and humming to herself, i approached and stopped beside her with Carbuncle being quite. "Amelia where is everyone else?" At the sound of my voice she jumped. "Oh Scarlet where have you been?" Did she just ignore my question or she just didn't hear me? "I was with Moonlight so where are everyone?"

She looked over me a little more before answering. "Everyone's in the tent talking about the next move now that every enemy started to retreat." I looked over to the tent and back at Amelia. "Let's go." I didn't give her time to decide if she will come or not.

I and Amelia entered the tent like, well in my view like bosses but for them most likely something else. "Okay everyone stop your nonsense and i will update you on your bad news." I think i should have said bad news more sadly than i did, but at the moment i just wanted to get the information of my chest. I walked to the end of the table and looked at everyone before starting.

"Well let's start with why is every hooded person retreating, it's because the war is over." I looked at everyone again looking for someone who didn't understand and continued. "But, we have a different trouble now." I can tell by their looks that they think that there is nothing worse than an army of strong soldiers. "The next trouble is the Devil himself."

Some seemed scared, some seemed not believing, some seemed that i said the biggest nonsense that could exist but one think equal is that all of them were scared from my words. After little while one of them started to talk. "But i don't think the devil exists." I guess i should go with more details. "The devil i am talking about is the worlds nightmare and in no condition will look like from human dreams."

With my words i shut them up. "So when is this devil going to show up?" It was Klaus who asked but the answer on that question i don't know. "I really don't know i wasn't told about that, i was just told that it's creation has started." Creation, it's going to be summoned and no way of knowing if it can be stopped. "So it's not fully active know?" I knew Klaus started to make plans of have to stop it.

"Yes." He thought little bit longer about it. "So it means that we just need to stop those who are creating it?" It seemed so easy and yet they haven't been found yet. "I already know who they are but i don't know where they are." Everyone's attention turned towards me. "You know them?" Klaus seemed not happy. "I don't know them personally i was just told who they are."

If everyone have turned towards Klaus they would have seen him sight in relief. "You said they haven't been found, so why are we doing nothing right now?" Klaus was looking straight at me. "Because the search has already began." Klaus for some reason become suspicious. "Why haven't i heard anything?" I started to become worried. "Because the search was started by Moonlight."

I love when i think better under stress. "Where is she right now?" I started to think all the options where she could be, her dragon is quite good option but it doesn't mean she is with him or maybe her. "I don't know." Klaus must have been getting used me knowing everything because now he was clueless of what to say.

"Anyways let's go to different options, if that 'devil' is created we are going to need a way have to stop it." Here come's the worst news, or maybe with this many people there could me an answer. "I think this is my line were i break your spirits." Everyone's attention went to me, anticipating the inevitable. "It can't be destroyed."

And on that second that i said that i wished i lied. "What do you mean we can't destroy it?!" I really don't know who shouted the question and i really couldn't pay any attention as the reality settled in at last.

"No, there is!" Everyone included me turned towards the tents entry way and we all looked at Luca and Yukiya. "How do you know?" Why was i doubting their words? In place of getting angry or irritated they both (shockingly for Yukiya) smiled while Luca was taking out his wand and chanting a spell that sounded almost like summoning spell.

In the air showed up spiral and eventually when spell ended brown worn out book showed in it's place. Luca grabbed the book that was still in the air and waved it in front of us. "While you were stopping the war, i with Yukiya were lazying around, and it happened to be in a library, when we come upon the book."

He waved the book even more. "This book contains information about that 'devil' that you were talking about." Luca opened the book. "That 'devil' is actually called Damou i am not really sure if it's made by the writer or it's just how people called the creature in the past."

Luca turned another page looking over it. "Then it says, that you can only summon a copy of the original? I don't get it, but if you summon a copy, it only can reach minimal power that is given to him by the summoner, meaning that if the real Damou goes against the fake one the real one will win."

Explanation hit me with a jolt, there is a way. But someone's question hit me out of the daze. "But how do we find the real one?" Should i tell them? Or should i stay quite? I mean Moonlight should have known this possibility, she has to have an explanation.

"I think i know how to find it." Klaus voice was clear, and everyone could not have not heard it, but i wished they did. "How?" Elias was the one to ask, i don't remember seeing Elias when i entered. "Scarlet knows a lot about this Damou creature despite being clueless most of the time."

This is it i'm done for, wait i just can run for it, it doesn't really matter if i get Klaus mad. "Well Scarlet...?" I least expected Yukiya to ask me, but i didn't answer, without warning i pushed Luca and Yukiya to the side while being in mid run and before they could realize what was going on i was already running past the last tent that was here.

{...}

The hooded people with blood all over their hands started to retreat or more like trying to see the full size of the creature that needed just one last step to start destroying. "Now we need the source of power." One of them looked around the graveyard. "What if the original shows up?"

Second one sighted in irritation. "We don't even know if the so called real one exists." Other one's started to fidget in worry. "You know let's just finish this." Thirds voice was weak with worry. "I was about to do that."

{...}

I would be lying if i said that i didn't see that creature in the distance i was probably the closest to it, and it was far from invisible it was as if saying 'come and enjoy the rest of your life in hell' I hope i can warn Darkness in time.

{...}

I kept running towards the school, i know there i will find Hugo.

When i run into the school grounds i suddenly stop, in the distance i can see something really dark and i realised that it was a creatures body and face it remained me of a giant gargoyle. "What is that?"

{...}

I don't know what to do, should i do what Darkness told me and run straight into the giant monster or should i run for? But it doesn't really matter know a sphere completely made of black mist fly's up to the creatures chest and enters and that second it roared and moved.

As not having any other options i run.

{...}

I must be dreaming because i can see the creature moving, and where is Moonlight when she's needed? Unfortunately it isn't a dream as the creature roared and made it's first step.

I froze unable to think what to do know.

I started to overthink but one think was sure i needed to warn everyone.

{...}

 **I have to end it here.**

 **Goodbye.**


	20. The last battle

**Hey guys, i know i say this every chapter, but i'm because with another chapter. Enjoy!**

{...}

Chapter 20

{...}

Even if the creature resembled something of a giant gargoyle, it's wings were something of a giant bird. It made Scarlet shiver. "I need to return to Klaus and tell him what actually is going on." Without any more waiting Scarlet turned back the way she come from, and run back to the camp.

Usually Scarlet would have felt freedom from running, or something of a stress reliever, but now she could think less of the peace she got from running, now she was concentrating on getting back to the base without going deaf with the constant loud and ugly roars.

"That creature really is sounding like a half dead dragon." Scarlet would have laughed at her own joke if there was at least one person beside her, but it made her even more guilty. "If i would have at least told them more before running away like a coward." Scarlet's eyes become downcast, before raising back up and gaining determined glow.

"No, Klaus and others wouldn't say that, at this moment nothing matters, and Moonlight would probably have shouted painful encouragements. I can't lose hope now when everyone needs it the most." Scarlet continued on her way and hitting the last steps needing to see the entrance to the camp.

Everyone was standing outside the camp and staring at the giant gorgoyle in a daze. Scarlet run up to them and stopped few feet away and yet no one turned to aknoweledge her presence. "Hey, guys?" It seemed at the sound of her voice everyone turned to her and blinked as if they were sleeping with eyes open.

"Are you all okay?" Scarlet concerned looked at Klaus making sure if there isn't any visible wounds. "I'm not sure, i know one second i'm watching you run the other second your standing right in front of me." Klaus was confused and if Scarlet didn't now him good enough she would have missed the worry in his voice.

"Klaus do you remember why i run off?" Scarlet wanted to make sure if he didn't have a short memory lose. "Yeah i do, I asked you where is the real Damou." Scarlet breathed sigh of relief. "I will tell you everything i know when we will find Moonlight." Everyone brightened up a little before they started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Scarlet asked and Klaus turned to look at her. "Where do you think? We are going to find your dragon and sail the skies." At this Scarlet got confused. "Sorry? What?" Klaus breathed in some air. "I was trying to be poetic but i guess without Moonlight possesing you, i have to do a lot of explainig. What i meant was we will find Moonlight in the sky." Klaus smiled and pointed up into the sky for emphasis.

"Oh, right, sorry, follow me." Scarlet started walking while picking up a pace to walk in front of everyone. Everyone walked in silence for some time until Amelia couldn't keep her question in anymore. "Scarlet!" Amelia wanted just to call her name not shout it. "What!?" Scarlet jumped in suprise.

"Ummm, sorry, i didn't mean to shout." Amelia almost burst out laughing at Scarlet's reaction. "So, was there something you wanted?" Scarlet keept looking anywhere else except at the group. "I was gonna ask if you could just call Dragon of Time from distance, in place of us just walking all the way to him? But i changed my mind now, Scarlet are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine, why?" Scarlet stopped looking elsewhere and concentrated on her shoes instead, only than she realised they stopped walking. Scarlet couldn't see what they were doing but she could feel them exchanging glances and then little later she heard them whispering.

"Well, we will go ahead, Klaus will talk to you." Luca ws the one to talk, he hurried away in a fast pace with others following him.

When the sounds of everyones footsteps disappeared, it was when Scarlet dared to look up at Klaus. He was looking curiously at her and expectant. "I guess you want answers?" Scarlet wanted to end it and look for Hugo. "Yeah, you seem kind of out of it." Klaus attempted to make the statment as funny as possible, but because of lack of humour in this atmosphere he failed.

Scarlet approached a tree and sat down hugging her knees. "You know when i ran away, i realized it seems it's everything i have left from Moonlight... She told me have, if i ever got in trouble i should run and not look back, i felt so weak, i wish i could do more then-" Scarlet stopped when she heard Klaus approaching, she untangled her hands from her knees to put them on the soft ground.

"You don't need to worry about it, i was partly at fault, i didn't need to ask you that question." Klaus lowered himself down on the grass and put his face just inches away from Scarlets. "You know, even if we are a couple we don't do any of the mushy stuff."

At his words, smile grew on Scarlet's lips. "I don't think it's the right thing to say, when there's a moster on the loose." Even if Scarlet did scold Klaus she couldn't keep in her own giggles.

Klaus took the oppurtunity of her being distracted and stole a kiss, that did shock Scarlet, but she still returned the kiss. When they parted there was a calm silence until one of them broke it. "We should do this more often." A laugh escaped from Sacrlet. "When did you become such a romantic guy?"

Klaus pulled himself closer to Scarlet's ear and whispered. "And how do you keep looking so beautiful all the time?" With this they both started laughing uncontrollably until a gurgled groan escaped from the monster. They both jumped up on their feet seeing the creature being match closer than before.

"I think it's time to go." Scarlet started running after she finished her sentence, Klaus didn't stay behind and followed Scarlet. To Klaus suprise Scarlet was running at the same speed as him. "Usually you don't run at the speed as the others." Scarlet turned to look at Klaus and smiled.

"I'm just tired of running." Klaus knew she wanted him to think that she's physically exchusted, but the look in her eyes was saying something else.

They go to their destination soon after the calm silence settled in, everyone was waiting just few metres away from school, not daring to venture any closer. "What the matter?" Scarlet stopped beside Luca. "No one wants to go away from the trees shadow, too scared." Scarlet looked at the monster that now was being distructed by dragons.

"Wait here, i'll try to find Hugo." Without any more words Scarlet run past everyone and towards the school grounds.

When she disappeared past the building she started running towards the place where she last saw her dragon.

{...}

Everyone watched as Scarlet disappeared behind the building. They stood there akwardly when Klaus suddenly spotted carbuncle. "It seems he fell of her shoulder." Everyone looked at the little creature that was peacfully sleeping. "We can hold onto him for Scarlet." Luca said and left it at that.

{...}

Upon reaching the spot, she saw Hugo staring at the spot where dragons are distructing the monster. " _It's a really horrible_ _creature._ " Scarlet was suprised, and it wasn't because dragon spoke, she heard him speak before, and it wasn't because she didn't expect him to start a conversation, the thing that suprised her was that he said it so softly and quitely.

"I know." I don't know why i said that, maybe i didn't want to have an akward silence or maybe it was just a natural responce. " _I heard that the monster can reach half of the originals power, but using sacrifices increases the power capability._ " She heard it from Luca, but he's explenation wasn't as good as Hugo's.

"Has it reached more than half?" Looking at the monster Scarlet's expression told that she actually believed that monster reached more than half. " _No it hasn't._ " He answered it so simply, as if he could tell the difference in the monsters power and Moonlights. "Does it mean that Moonlight can defeat it?"

There was a pause. " _No, not in a human form, human body is suppressing the power._ "

"She needs to turn into that monster?"

" _I don't know._ "

(...)

Dragons have been doing a good job on distructing the creature, but the 5 Elemental's that have returned from wherever they have been had a hard time working in team with the hooded people. "Can't you do a normal job and point that telecope into the right direction?" One of the elementals was shouting at hooded guy.

"I want to see you, do better." No one was backing down from a verbal fight. "Don't talk back, and do what you're told." The guy wasn't listening anymore. "No you listen, if you want better results you will shut up and let me finish my thing." They had a staring contest for couple of minutes before Darkness had enough.

" **Both of you, shut up, Fire let him do his job, and better go do what you were supposed to do.** " They both grumbled something under their breaths. " **I heard it, both of you.** " If you thought they were slow, now they were flashing out of existence to appear on top of the closest dragons that were further away from Darkness.

With every hit that the monster took, it would roar and swing it's arm at the direction that the attack came from, only to be met with plain air.

Darkness train of thought was stopped by a roar, turning her head she saw Dragon of Time aprroaching her dragon. On top of the dragon of course was Scarlet.

She waited until the dragon was close enough, for them to hear each other if they talk. "Moonlight!" Scarlet shouted out. " **I can hear you perfectly fine, you don't need to shout.** " Scarlet looked sheepish and murmured something. "I'm sorry." Both parties said nothing after that, just Scarlet looking uncomfortable and glancing from the monster to Darkness.

" **Do you have something to say?** "

"I wanted to ask you, will we be able to defeat it?" Darkness doesn't need to breath, that Scarlet knew for a fact, but on that second Scarlet could have sworn that she took a big intake of breath. " **Does it really matter?** " Darkness looked away not in the sense of being afraid of looking at them in the eye or being uncomfortable, but of actually feeling guilt.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it does, if that monster is allowed to roam free, it could destroy towns, cities and more!" Scarlet was angry and Darkness could see it clear as day. " **So you want me to stop it?** " For everyone it was a simple question, but Scarlet knew better then trust Moonlight's simple questions.

"It won't be easy to defeat it, right?" Scarlet looked down dejected, knowing full well the answer. " **No, it won't.** " Darkness was silent seeming to be deep in thought, but so was Scarlet, of course it didn't last when Dragon of Time and Dragon of Darkness suddenly started evading retreating dragons.

"W-What's going on!?" Scarlet houted out while grabbing onto draggons scales, but for Darkness she just stood as always unfazed by sudden move. " **It seems the monster got tired of trying to swat dragons away and decided to ignore them.** " Darkness looket at the monster and the direction he was heading to.

" **I think we can corner him.** " Anyone who didn't know Darkness would have thought she was ready to go on killing spree, with the creepy smile that was plastered across her face. "Corner him, how?" Scarlet wanted to make sure that her plan was 100% safe before agreeing to whatever she made up.

" **We are going to face it ourselves.** " Darkness seemed to enjoy thinking of taking on a creature that probably was able to break every single bone in her body. "Moonlight we can't, what if we die!?" Scarlet swallowed to clear her moth, but the moment she did she regreated as her mouth felt dry.

" **What's the matter? Are you scared?** " Darkness was taunting, as if checking if Scarlet will come up to the silent challenge.

"Scarlet, i don't know what your talking about, but please hurry up, we are not used to flying." Klaus attempted to do normal raised voice, but it still was tainted with fear. "Okay, i accept your challenge, we'll go and face the monster ourselves."

" **Where is carbuncle?** "

"Why do you need him?" Scarlet narrowed her eyes. " **I just thought a different target will get him distracted.** " Scarlet eyes widened. "YOU ARE NOT USING CARBUNCLE!" Darkness waited for Scarlet to calm down from that shout. " **I won't send carbuncle into the monster jaws, i'll send the white carbuncles.** "

"You are not sending a single carbuncle, and i don't care what you have to say." Scarlet folded her hands and turned away. " **They won't feel pain, they will just disappear in a puff of smoke.** " Scarlet knew that Moonlight couldn't express her emotions in human way, but the uncaring tone that she uses is not helping her case.

"And have will you get enought carbuncles to distract the monster?"

" **There's a spell to do that.** "

"I don't want to use carbuncle friends as a target." Scarlets face fell. " **Like i told you, they won't feel pain, when they will disappear in a puff of smoke. Where is carbuncle?** " Scarlet looked from Darkness to Klaus, who on closer inspection was holding something. Scarlet said nothing allowing Darkness to get the message.

Darkness took couple steps before putting her leg on thin air and disappearing, after Scarlet turned her head couple times, she spotted Darkness bending down and telling something to Klaus, they had brief exchange of words, before Klaus give carbuncle to her.

When Darkness had Carbuncle secured in her hands she again disappeared in a flash. To reappear in front of Scarlet. " **Scarlet remember i told you that there is a possibility of using magic without a wand?** " Scarlet remembered that Darkness did mention it at times when she wasn't busy with sleeping. "Yeah."

" **I will need you to perform it to me.** "

"What? The things you teached me are not enough to perform any kind of magic..." Scarlet looked into Darkness eyes and saw the uselessness of attempting to even try to argue back. "Fine, you win."

" **You got my magic inside you, don't forget that.** " Scarlet looked at Darkness and still didn't feel any reasurrence at her words.

Scarlet took a deep breath and imagined the words for the spell and put all her magic into it, and at the same time making sure the flow is smooth and stable. From the outside nothing was happening until suddenly there started to rain White Carbuncles.

Darkness didn't waste her time and told the Carbuncles to distract the monster, the little fluffy creatures didn't take a second thought on deciding if it's an enemy or not, just the knowledge that they could make a new friend was flowing through their little minds. Scarlet continued to summon more carbuncles without knowing that.

Darkness didn't say anything, as she needed as many carbuncles as possible. Suddenly more carbuncles stopped appearing, but there was already more them enough carbuncles. "You could have told me it was successful!" Scarlet wasn't happy of seeing that many carbuncles or the smile on Darkness lips a creepy smile.

" **You were doing the job perfectly.** " Darkness probably could have done a better job on congratulating if it wasn't for the sudden increase in speed. "What's going on? Hugo what are you doing?"

" _Sorry, i was told to land._ " Scarlet didn't know what was going on, but she didn't argue as Darkness didn't even blink in suprise at the sudden change. Soon they were at a safe clearing were dragons landed safely. "Moonlight what are we doing?"

" **Landing, what else?** " Scarlet couldn't ask any more questions as Darkness jumped of her dragon. "I guess, i just have to do whatever she has planned." Scarlet followed suit jumping of the dragon, but this time making sure that she lands properly. Scarlet looked around the clearing, only thing that could work as a hiding place is behind a pile of carbuncles.

"Scarlet, who summoned all this carbuncles?" Scarlet froze at Klaus voice, but she turned to look at him anyways. "Who? I don't know, looks like something i wouldn't do, like ever." Scarlet finished with a big smile. "Okay? So did Moonlight need carbuncle for this?"

"Yes." The answer was instant but Klaus clearly wasn't there to ask questions about failed magic use. "You said you will tell us what's going on the moment we find Moonlight." Scarlet wanted to tell him all but she knew that she wasn't the one for the task. "Moonlight will be better at this think than i will."

Klaus gaze didn't disappear while he got closer to Scarlet, and unexpectedly he raised Scarlet's chin up so her eyes would meet his.

Any second it seemed that their lips would meet when- " **I don't know if humans do that all the time or is it like a rare occasion?** " At Darkness voice they both jumped away in fright, before their faces filled with blush. "You destroyed the moment." Scarlet mumbled some words to herself before realising that Darkness could hear her.

"Uhhhhhh, sorry?" Scarlet looked at Darkness Sheepishly. " **Doesn't matter, you wanted me to explain the situation right?** " For a second Scarlet wanted to shout 'no', but Klaus standing beside her stopped her and made her nod. " **I wanted to stop the creature before it was created completely, so i wouldn't need to explain, but that of course is impossible now.** "

"Hey guys, look what i found." Amelia come bouncing to us, with what looked like carbuncles stuck to her. "Look, i call this carbuncle jacket-" She pointed to carbuncles stuck to her chest. "And this carbuncle hat-" She again pointed to her head to show a carbuncle sleeping on it. "And this carbuncle glows." She waved her hands for everyone to see the carbuncles, who seemed to be holding on to her hand for dear life so they wouldn't be thrown away.

Others were trailing behind her, exhausted for some reason. "Remind us to never do what Amelia asks as, ever again." Elias landed face first into the soft grass. "Okay?" Scarlet didn't know if to laugh or feel sorry for him. "Can we stop playing? We literally have a monster behind us, who probably is not into playing with carbuncles for long." Klaus stopped all the good mood that was developing.

"Yeah, you're right." Scarlet agreed even if she didn't want to. "Oh, is it a story time?" Amelia surprised everyone by her cheerful attitude. "Yeah, this is, sit down." Scarlet ushered Amelia to sit down. " **Is she okay?** " Darkness scanned Amelia as if she's a threat of some sort.

"I'm perfectly fine." Everyone stared at each other for few seconds and decided to ignore Amelias strange behavior. "Anyways i want to clarify one thing." Klaus looked at Darkness with folded hands. " **And what's that?** " Looking at both staring at each other as if they are childhood rivals, almost made everyone burst out in laughter.

"That think is called Damou?" Klaus and Darkness never broke the eye contact. " **It doesn't really have a name, but word Damou for some reason stuck.** "

"Is that you? The copy of you?" Everyone moved their eyes from Klaus to Darkness as they talked, even Amelia joined from playing with the carbuncles. " **Yes.** " Klaus went silent to that. "Well, that's all from me, you can explain everything else." Klaus broke eye contact to look at Scarlet and give her a small smile.

" **Okay, where should i start?** " Darkness looked at everyone as if waiting for the answer. "Oh, oh, start from the beginning." Amelia jumped up and down, well at least as best as she could while she was sitting down. " **I guess i can start from the beginning.** " No one was looking forward to the story because of her cold voice she was using.

" **I guess it started when i was still a kid, with my own immortal body.** "

"oh" Scarlet in suprise mumbled to herself, while everyone else stayed silent.

" **Before humans, there lived Elementals, and the other ones that you called hooded people-** " Darkness was interrupted by Klaus. "What is their race name?" Klaus was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. " **Eternals, but they certainly don't last for forever, but i don't know how many years.** "

Everyone was silent, and Klaus now looked at Darkness with curiousity in his eyes. "Why is their race named eternals? If they don't even live for long?" Klaus seemed to be taunting their choice of their race name. " **Why are you not called mortal when you can die?** " I could swear i heard annoyance flush through her voice, but i took it as something i misheard, i left it alone, but it did shut Klaus up.

There was another glaring contest before Scarlet got tired of it. "Okay, have about if you continue Moonlight?" I probably would have continued standing at the side if it wasn't for the giant creature looming above us. " **Okay... Our both races knew each other for a long time, so when Elemenetals went into literal extinction, Eternals where the one's to help.** "

She went silent, but the silence didn't last for long. " **But there was nothing to save...** " This must have been the first time Scarlet has heard her voice soften enough to reassure her, that she does have emotions. " **Every single Elemental died in just two weeks, except me.** " Darkness for a second closed her eyes, but for Scarlet she just needed to see that to know that she was remembering that day.

No one knew if they can ask any questions, so they decided that they should stay quite. " **I don't know how i survived, but i did. I was often told that i should celebrate that, but i didn't see any reason in celebrating of being the only survivor of my race.** " Her brows furrowed as if she realized something.

"I have a question." Scarlet looked at Klaus and with her facial expressions tried to tell him to shut up, but he in turn looked at her and said that he was too curious to pass. " **Ask.** " Scarlet didn't know if she was pretending of not seeing their weird charade or was she really that cluless on reading people? "If you looked like that monster and was that, have can you be an Elemental?"

Everyone's attention perked up, even Scarlet's. " **You do know that i was born an Elemental?** " Her question seemed so plain as if we should have guessed that immediately. "But how were you born one?" Klaus continued questioning her. " **I don't know, only think i do understand is, i paid a lot to be given this form.** "

Darkness looked down at her feet. " **Is that enough of an answer?** " Scarlet nodded her head seeing that she wanted to end the conversation. Everyone else followed Scarlet, probably knowing that in this moment Scarlets decisions are better. " **I will skip all the unimportant details and will move were it all probably started.** "

It sometimes made Scarlet wonder if she really was uninterested in her past. " **I guess it started when we first detected Elementals.** " Scarlet eyes widened. "But didn't you say all Elementals went extinct?" Scarlet's shock was clearly evident. " **We had no idea from where they showed up, when we first saw them it was just 3 of them, Fire, Water and Earth.** "

"What about Wind or Light?"

" **Like i said we had no idea from where they came, when Light and Wind showed up, the Kingdom of Elemental's was already established.** "

"So what happened that made one of those hooded people create the monster?" Scarlet wanted to ask something but Klaus got tired of listening, so he asked the most obvious. " **I was getting to that.** " Even if Darkness did sound ungrateful, Klaus knew that she was actually little bit thankful for him stopping Scarlet's questions.

" **At first Elemental's where fine with us living our own lifes and ignored us and never entered the city.** " Suddely Darkness stopped as if again remembering that time. " **S-... But one day out of the blue they come barging into the town and killing anyone that dared to stop them...** " It seemed it was getting harder for her to remember what happened.

She furrowed her brows in thought. " **After that my memory become foggy, but i can remember few things, like fighting all of them, and only almost killing one, after that i have no clue what happened.** " We were silent, but thay all come to one conclusion. "They want revenge on Elementals, right?" Scarlet wanted to say that as well, but Klaus like always beat her to the punch.

Darkness nodded, still trying to piece together scattered puzzle pieces. "Have are we going to defeat it?" Scarlet looked at Damou and shivered involunterally. " **I have no idea.** " Darkness answered plainly but Scarlet's eyes widened in hope. "Can't you just turn into that monster and defeat it?" Scarlet smiled in hope that she will say 'yes', but what was answered was something else.

" **No, i can't transform, and even if i could only result that you would get is, half of the world destroyed.** " Scarlet's face fell, her brain still taking in the information. "So, you have no idea have to transform?" Scarlet looked at Darkness through her sad eyes. " **Yes.** " Scarlet seemed to want to say something, but she stopped and decided against it.

"Why did Elementals attack?"

" **Who knows, i never did find out, no matter how long i researched.** "

"You? Reaserched? I mean i can totally see you destroy things, but reasearch? If i am honest you don't look like that type." Luca looked at her in amazement. " **Is he asking me to kill him?** "

"Ummm, i think he's being serious." Scarlet looked at Luca and than back to Darkness. "Anyways, how are we going to defeat it?" Klaus again got tired at listening to things that weren't supposed to be said. " **Like i said, i doubt we can do much.** "

"If we just could turn you into that thing without you destroying half of the world." Scarlet looked at the monster and winced when she saw it smack Carbuncles, but just like Darkness said they disappeared in a puff of smoke. " **Are you obsessed with me turning into that monster?** " Scarlet heard that and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry."

But at that moment something clicked in Scarlet's mind and she brightened up immediately. "I know how to turn you into that thing." That came as a suprise to everyone even to Amelia who has come back to her senses and tried to take Carbuncles of her, but failing. " **What are you talking about? I never knew that human can get that obsessed.** "

"No, no, remember Klaus? That man that give me that mask as a gift? The one that allows you to take any form." Scarlet was beaming with happiness at her smart idea. " **Even if i did turn into that thing, with the help of the mask, i'm sure we'll be matching powers.** " Scarlet's face fell before brightening again. "Than you will be a distraction, but that means we will need to make a solid plan." That made her start mumbling.

There was sudden trembling when the creature got closer to the clearing.

Klaus didn't waste any time and took out his wand. "Globus Flau!" Klaus shouted out a spell and multiple fire balls lined up and flew towards the creature, but when it touched it, it didn't even make a slight sound of aknowledgment. " **You are too weak to even scratch it.** " Darkness didn't mock him or anything, but she certainly said it as a fact.

"Klaus move away, let a professional do his job." Luca walked past Klaus and shouted out a spell. "Ira Tonitrus!" From the sky sudden lightning flashed and hit the creature but the monster was left unfazed. " **I don't know why you thought you stood a chance.** " Darkness shook her head in disapproval. "Well i want to see you try be-."

Before Luca could fully finish his sentence, the monster roard as if he was in anger, and when everyone inspected they could see black swords sticking out of the monsters flesh. " **That is how you harm something.** " The monster continued flailing it's claws in attempt to get rid off the swords.

After few seconds the monster stopped swinging it's claws, even if the swords were still sticking out. "I guess we don't stand a chance." Luca was convienced and said what he thought, Klaus for the first time agreed with Luca. "Can't we use one of your weapons, Moonlight?" Scarlet looked at Darkness expectantly. " **Not really, every single weapon that i created has been taken under Kings and Queens supervision, except the Scale, and i doubt it wll be much of a help.** "

"Can't we get them?"

" **Not if you want to return 5 hours later, when most carbuncles will be gone by then.** "

"We can borrow them."

" **Then we will have to knock out every single guard, and we wouldn't want to leave the castle unprotected.** "

Scarlet went silent with nothing to say. "I give up, i don't know what to do after we turn you into that thing." Scarlet lay down on the soft grass and looked at the sky filled with Carbuncles. Scarlet sat there for a minute still thinking. "What if we try using Scales?" Scarlet said it more to herself then to anyone else, but she was heard by Darkness.

" **It could work, if we knew what destroying capabilities it had.** "

"We could ask him!" The moment Klaus heard Scarlet say those words, he needed to see if she has gone crazy.

"Scarlet, scales can't talk." Klaus said. " **No, Scarlet can talk to scales, just like me.** "

"Wait, if Scarlet and you can talk to them, why can't anyone else?" Klaus was confused, it was written all over his face. " **Last time when he trusted humans, they tried to destroy it.** " Klaus nodded in understanding, but the next question come after that. "Why?"

" **Why, what?** "

"Why did people try to destroy it?"

" **Because he stole human magic, after all it's job was to destroy, but for... it... to... destroy...** " Darkness suddenly stopped what she was saying and looked at Klaus more closely. " **Has anyone told you that you are a genius?** "

"They have been telling that to me my whole life. Why?" Klaus raised his eyebrow in question. Darkness just ignored Klaus's question and turned to Sacrlet. " **We can use Scales to destroy the monster.** " Sacrlet looked confused, she knew that Darkness was excited, even if her voice was saying she could care less. "Really? Why such change in ideas?"

Darkness ignored Scarlet, and turned towards the monster and whistled. She waited few minutes until dragons of 5 elements come fly towards them. "What's the matter?" Scarlet shrieked at the sudden male voice behind her. Scarlet turned to look at the man that tried to kill her hours prior to this moment. " **Stop creeping on people.** "

"But weren't you the one who called me?" Ray looked puzzled, but only for few seconds, before turning to his not smiling face, but not as not smiling face as Darkness, there are still emotions playing in the mans eyes. "I would have prefered not fly through so many carbuncles, why are there so many anyways?" Fire jumped of her dragon.

" **They are for distruction. Listen close everyone, except humans, they are useless.** " Darkness glanced at Luca. "Hey!" Luca looked disapproving at Darkness. " **Anyways, i will need you to make sure that Damou stays at this clearing, while im gone with Scarlet.** "

"Ummm, can we not? Why can't the dude do it? He seemed evenly mached when we fought him." Fire rubbed back of her head and made up en excuse. " **Because if i find out that the monster has gotten any closer to town, i will personally make sure you dont see the sun.** "

"On my way." Fire turned on the spot and walked towards her dragon. "Darkness." A man suddenly spoke up, until now he was a silent listener, he's voice was gruff but yet it was smooth at the same time. He was Earth, right?. " **What?** "

"We have to lock him in this clearing?"

" **Yes.** " Darkness finished it with a simple word and pointed to Scarlet that she needs to get on her dragon. Not soon after she does, walls of earth start to surround Damou, the walls went up to the monsters waist, but it ignored it. "Who created the walls?"

" **Earth.** "

"Will they hold?"

" **Earths magic is strong.** "

Scarlet didn't ask any more questions, but she looked up to the night sky that was getting closer.

{...}

Elementals looked at the gradually disappearing dragons before going to their businesses. Earth created walls and Fire made lions of fire that immediatelly charged the monster, teeth showing. Light blinded the creature and it immediatelly become angry and started stomping the ground. "Move out of my way." Ray turned into a demon and disappeared in a flash, just to appear at the cretures chest in mid air, kicking it.

The monster stumbled backwards, crashing into the wall, but the wall didn't budge but the creature roared in pain. Huh, never though i could have pushed it back." Ray disappeared and showed up back in the clearing. "How do you do that?" Ray was about to go for another round when he was stopped by a sudden voice.

"Do what?" Ray looked questioningly at the man with blond hair and purple eyes. "How do you disappear and reappear in different locations?"

Ray looked at him even more puzzled before realization struck him. "Ohhhhhh, right, humans are not capable of such things, well, i'm just able to move at high speed, and i can fly using my magic." Ray grinned, feeling proud. "Is everyoneone of your kind able to do that?"

"yes, and elementals are able to do that too." Ray pointed at Elemental's that are no where close in using physical power to fight. "They don't look like they are able to do that."

"Hey, back me up here!" Ray shouted at Elemental's. "We could, but we don't like you that much." Ray glared at Fire, but turned towards Klaus with a smile. "As you can see, we are not that similar."

"Why won't you speak up?" Klaus arched his brows in irritation. "Speak up to what?" Ray looked at Klaus confused. "Elemental's started all this, you don't have to listen to them."

"The one's who started are long dead, my people are just stuck on revenge, they don't want to listen to reason. If elementals kill their own, they die as well, with no change of returning." Ray shook his head with a smile. "You want to say Moonlight died, when they attacked?"

"You know she has a name."

"Sorry, Scarlet told me to call her Moonlight."

"It doesn't really matter, she's Darkness now." Ray looked at the direction the Dragons left. "Was she killed?"

"Yes, i was suppoed to protect her, but i wasn't there when i was needed." He didn't sound sad, but regretful. "She said she doesn't remember what happened after she fought with them."

"Memory loss, it happens often now, when Elementals die." He looked grim, but not 5 seconds later he was back to that awfully cheery person. "Well, i should go, no one's saving the day for me." He smiled before disappearing and reappearing kicking the monster again.

{...}

"The school is eerily quite." Scarlet was looking around as if she was there for the first time. Darkness was walking like ususal, with emotionless eyes and straight posture. " **It seems fine to me.** "

"I'm sure it does."

" **Are you trying to imply something?** " Darkness turned towards Scarlet and glared at her. "Me? No, no, no, i wasn't implying anything." Scarlet looked at Darkness sheepishly. " **I thought so.** "

"So where are we going?"

" **After the mask.** " After that Darkness procceded to walk towards the dorms. "If i am honest i forgot all about it."

" **About that mask?** "

"Yeah."

" **Watching how you just throw it into the drawer and never took it out again, i would be shocked if you even did remember it.** " They exited the school building and went into the direction of girls dorms. "What is that even supposed to mean? Are you sayng i don't have a good memory? I would have wanted to see you remember it."

" **I was gonna leave the monster to it's own devices.** " They passed by the bushes. "What? Really? You were just going to allow it to cause havoc?"

" **It's not like i could just make it disappear.** "

"You could have fought."

" **It would have done nothing.** "

"It would have proved to us that you care."

" **It would have meant nothing to me.** "

"It would have meant something to us- me, to anyone who you are friends with."

Darkness abruptly stopped, and Scarlet who was watching Darkness intently almost bumped into her. "What happened?"

" **I thought i was friends with just you.** " Darkness looked confused at Scarlet. Scarlet looked confused back at Darkness until she remembered the problem. "I mean you can be called friends with anyone who you consider to be in stable relationship." Scarlet tried hard to explain it in Darkness level. " **So? I'm friends with Amelia?** "

"Yes, if you don't believe me, ask her." Scarlet smiled reassuringly at Darkness. " **I guess i can do that.** " Darkness shrugged and continued walking towards the dorms. "Strange..." Scarlet started but trailed off at the end.

In the dorms Scarlet was throwing everything out of her cupboard. "Come on, i know i left it somewhere here."

" **How do you not remember where you left it?** " Darkness was looking into her wardrobe. "How do you not remember where i left it?" Scarlet's hand stumbled on something and she attempted to pull it out. " **Well, i ahhh, wasn't looking, okay?** " when Darkness finishing her sentence, she walked over to Scarlet to see what she was struggling to get out of her drover.

" **What have you left there?** "

"I don't know, but it certainly has a weird shape." Scarlet stopped pulling and started feeling the shape of the object. " **Here let me try to pull it out.** " Scarlet let go and moved back. Darkness twisted it and eventually pulled it out, it come out easily. "It's that mask! Yes! But why was it stuck?" Scarlet scratched her head in confusion at her question.

" **It twisted itself in clothe, you seriously need to do a clean up.** " Darkness looked at Sacrlet seriously, Scarlet in turn laughed as if it was a joke. "Yeah, i'll get to it when i can." Scarlet turned towards the door and started walking as if it's going to fix the problem. "We need to go for the scales now."

Darkness followed with straight posture and never faltering steps.

Outside Scarlet studied Darkness intently. "Why do you walk so stifly?"

" **Why do you walk as if you need to be ready for suprises?** " Darkness briefly glanced at Scarlet. "Weren't you the one who told me to be ready for unexpected?"

" **Just like you were told to walk that way, i walk the way i was told.** "

"Who told you to walk that way?" Scarlet's eyes widened in surprise and she intently looked at Darkness. " **My parents, people who surrounded me.** "

"But didn't your parents die?"

"Not the first generation, they were alive long enough to tell me how to walk and act around certain people, not that i had any reason to show emotion. You see when i was born into Elementals i was a special case, i was first Darkness to be born, Light was already known to be born in rare cases. I was something else, my parents become famous fast, even known over the seas. So the only peace i ever got was when i went for holidays to my parents friends house, they actually owned a whole country, Ray was something of a cool off machine, and i'm sure he never minded that, he was quite happy actually."

Darkness stopped talking to see that Scarlet was actually paying attention. "So where your parents using the attention as an advantage?"

" **As far as i remember they hated it, i remember them always complaining how people never left their house more then 5 feet.** " They were walking towards the big doors that contained the scales. Scarlet wanted Darkness to talk more about her past, but Darkness had other ideas and she picked up her pace to go and open the doors.

Scarlet followed Darkness inside, Darkness ignored everything around her and stopped right in front of the scales. " **I need your help.** " At first it was quite and Scarlet started to think that the Scale was not in the mood to talk. "I never thought that you will ever say those words."

" **Ha ha, of course i could never say those words.** " Darkness was sarcastic and it took Scarlet a few seconds to realize that she was pretending.

"Anyways, you want me to help you with that creature?"

" **Yes.** "

"So you have guessed that i do have properties that allow me to be used as a weapon?"

" **Pretty much.** "

"I'll help you, in exchange you say this to no one."

"But how will she hide it? We literally want to use you in front of people." Scarlet butted in when Scales finished his sentence. "Than make them promise to never tell anyone about me. I don't want to be bothered by humans, i'm perfectly fine pretending to be a magical scale." Scarlet went silent, but after few more minutes Scarlet's expression went to confident. "I promise, your secret is with me and others who find out."

There was silence and Scarlet started to think that she must have said something wrong, so she started to apologize before being interrupted. "I'm-"

"I like you girl."

"Huh?"

"I like your determination, i look forward to helping you." By scales voice, both Darkness and Scarlet could hear his happiness. "I look forward to it too!" Scarlet smiled and fist bumped thin air. " **I'll be taking you then.** " Darkness took scales in her hands, turned towards the doors and walked towards them.

When they walked out of the hall and outside where they left their dragons, Scarlet couldn't help but realize that Darkness kept throwing glances at the mask. "Is something wrong?"

" **What do you mean?** "

"You know, you keep looking at the mask."

" **I'm not.** " It was hard for Scarlet to say if Darkness was saying the truth, but she didn't need to listen to Darkness voice to say if there was something wrong. "I know something's bothering you."

" **Are you expecting me to tell you what is bothering me?** " Darkness raised her brow. "You know you don't actually have to pretend that you feel something at certain moments."

" **It's not like i don't feel anything, it's just i don't understand them. I can distinguish negative emotions, but when it comes to positive one's, they become annoying to deal with.** " They both approached Dragons and started getting on them. "I would have thougt that positive emotions would be better to deal with." Scarlet looked confused at Darkness.

" **For humans yes, but i'm a creature of Darkness i find negative things easier to understand.** " When Darkness finished dragons shot towards the sky. "Should i feel bad for you or what?"

" **It's your choice it doesn't matter to me.** "

"I'll feel bad for you then."

" **Why bad?** " Scarlet could swear on her life that she saw amusement dance through her demon like eyes. "Well, you are missing out on how great love is, or happiness." Scarlet attempted to get through Darkness. " **I doubt i am missing out on it, i never knew how good happiness or love can be, and i never cared to try to find out.** "

Darkness looked ahead to indicate that she is not interested in talking anymore, Scarlet's expression become downcast, but the same second her eyes were filled with curiosity. "Is that why you don't break under pressure?" Darkness raised her brows at her sudden question. " **I never thought about that, but probably, yes.** "

{...}

Elementals at the clearing so far how succeeded in annoying the creature, Ray has been the only one, so far, who fought with his fists not magic. "Why won't you guys try fighting with your fists? Afraid that you are going to get hurt?" And to mention Ray was having the best moments to annoy the hell out of Elementals.

"Like we said for the last hundred times we won't fight along side you, it is better that we stand as far apart as possible." Fire was in middle of creating a giant fireball, for a few seconds she aimed the fireball at Ray, but at the last second she moved her hand so it would fly just right past him. Ray froze up as he felt it fly past him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Fire looked at him innocently. "Yeah right, and i can fly. Wait i can fly, never mind i have no bizzare comebacks." Ray's shoulders lowered in defeat and they reapeated their usual routine, Ray hits and kicks the monster, elementals use magic.

Elemental's and Ray stopped doing what they were and turned to look at approaching dragons, at least what they could see from the dragons, carbuncles still covered almost everything. Everyone give space for the dragons to land. "Did you get it?" Ray looked at Darkness who was holding the scales, then his eyes slowly trailed to Scarlet who was holding the mask. "Looks like you have."

Klaus and everyone else run up to the group.

"What are scales gonna do?" Klaus asked while looking at the Scales doubtingly. "We need to discuss something important." Scarlet jumped off her dragon and looked at everyone serious.

The sudden change in atmosphere was heavy, but Elementals, Ray and Darkness looked fine and unbothered. "No one here, is to let out any information that you see here, got it?" Scarlet looked at everyone, everyone else nodded except Yukiya who was being silent him. "I don't see myself gossiping with humans, after all i am a king, i don't gossip."

" **You are the king now? What about your father?** "

"He stepped down from his position when he declared that he's too old to be a king." Ray shrugged his shoulders as if it's not a big deal.

" **I was wondering when his going to do that, i even did some maths.** "

"What did your calculations say?" Everyone could swear on their life that their serious tone changed to that of flirting.

" **At least a century ago.** " Everyone's heart almost stopped as they clearly could hear that Darkness purred, purred! But being smart they said nothing.

"Well, you are correct." His voice become husky, filled with lust, everyone started counting down the seconds of his death, but it never came because Darkness did something unexpected.

" **Okay, i'm done.** " Suddenly Darkness expression went to cold stare and a little bit of annoyance. "Wow, 3 minutes and 20 seconds, that's a new score."

" **You still keep the records?** "

"Of course."

No one knew if they should be amused or afraid at this scene. Ray took out a notebook and started writing something down.

"How about if we try to break the other records?" He smiled cunningly, as if he already could tell the answer. " **No, thank you.** " Darkness narrowed her eyes daring him to go on. "Fine, fine, you don't have to look like you're about to kill me." Ray raised his hands in defeat.

"Do you both act like that all the time?" Scarlet looked at them both and realized that Ray must know more about Darkness than her, because she could clearly see that Darkness has lowered her guard, and with just little playfulness from one side. He tried to prepare her for the uneventful, tried to prepare her for something she was afraid of.

"But on second thought i don't want to know." Scarlet smiled reassuringly at Darkness. "Moonlight, go and kick that monsters ass." At that moment the sun rose indicating new day. The way it rose Scarlet was engulfed in sunlight that made her in that moment look like a godess. Klaus silently blushed and eyed Scarlet as if it will be the last time he sees her.

"Wow Scarlet, have you ever thought about becoming a model?" Luca intervened and destroyed the mood. Fire got irritated at that, and walked closer to Luca, she grabbed his head in her hand, and squeezed it. "Can you shut up at least for a second?" Luca winced at the pain that Fire caused and pleading said. "I'm sorry, i won't do it again."

Everyone but Darkness laughed at that little display. For a second it seemed like few friends gathering, but when laughs ended so did the desire to go along with the plan. "Well, Darkness it's time to put on the mask." Ray glanced at the mask that Darkness held. " **Who is going to use the scales?** " Darkness looked at the scales, that Scarlet held, but her eyes a second later moved towards the mask.

"I'll do it." Ray suddenly volunteered.

"Why would you want to volunteer?" Light suddenly spoke up, she was quite until now. "As you might know, no one of you can fly without using a dragon and i can easily make myself pair of wings." Ray at the last sentence almost laughed. "I think i should have phrased it better."

"Yeah, you should have." Light smiled at that.

"Wait!" Amelia pushed her way to the front. "Shouldn't we at least be somewhere further from here? What if one of your attacks hits us?" She worriedly looked at everyone that stood in front of her. " **Scarlet please get them as far as possible, don't use dragons, it will be too dangerous for a flight. I will teleport you close to the walls, Earth get one of the walls down.** " The silent man just nodded and Scarlet said nothing as well.

Scarlet walked to the group before they disappeared and reappeared close to the wall, but not close enough. "Shouldn't we help them?" Luca asked. "Even if we did try to help, we would have done nothing but get in the way."

"How can you be so sure? Don't you believe in our powers?"

Scarlet wanted just to get over this conversation so she blurted out first thing that came to mind. "That's the problem, i don't." The moment the words left her mouth, she instantly regreated it. "Luca... I'm sorry i-"

"Save it!" His words come out more harsh than Luca wished. "I mean, i undestand what you mean, i won't bother you." Lucas gaze became down cast and he walked further from the group. Scarlet stopped and turned to look back, and she just got to see how Darkness started to turn into that monster. It wasn't gruesome, it was fairly okay, but the difference between does two things was obvious.

Darkness was just a shadow, she was actually a head bigger than her copy, she had black shadow wings, her claws were twice bigger then of her copies. Everything about her said 'destruction'. "Was i too harsh?" Scarlet asked that more to herself then to anyone else, but the answer came anyways. "He's going to get over it." Yukiya quiteley answered.

"I didn't mean to say it that way, after all i'm useless as well." Scarlet looked at Klaus, he was already intently studying her. Scarlet walked to Klaus and hugged him, she didn't care if he didn't want to hug her, she just wanted him to be there.

Klaus didn't hesitate hugging her back and returned the hug. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're fine." Klaus whispered in Scarlet's ear. " Thank you, Klaus. I think we should hurry." Scarlet left the hug and restarted walking.

 **I'm done, i'm way behind with uploading this chapter. There are just few more chapters to go and i'm finished. I'm thinking of when i'm done with this story i will make another story, it will be updated version of this one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye.**


End file.
